


Savage Kingdom

by Akane_White



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Boys In Love, F/F, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Heats, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omegas wear dresses, male omegas have both a penis and pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_White/pseuds/Akane_White
Summary: "You're giving me away to a Savage?!" I shrieked at my father."You have been engaged to him, since you were both young and presented." My father said back calmly."How long?!""Since you were both five. You two were good friends, before he had to go back to train, learn to become a king.""I don't care! I'm not going to do it!" I yelled at him."You will go through with this. We need this alliance to work. Without his protection this kingdom will fall, and you will be taken, forced to give birth. I'm doing this to protect you! I can't lose you, like I lost your mother." he said.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oikawa, your father wishes to speak to you." I heard Makki say, from my hidden spot in the library. 

"About what?" I asked. 

"I don't know, I wasn't told." He said and I frowned before I closed my book. 

"Very well." I said before I stood up. I smoothed out the wrinkles of my dress before I made my way over to Makki.

"Do I look presentable?" I asked. He walked forward, and fixed my hair. 

"More than presentable. Shall I accompany you until we arrive in the thrown room?"

"Of course, Makki." I said before we both started walking. 

"I was thinking for your ball gown, a nice teal." Makki said. 

"Teal?" I asked. 

"Yes, teal. It's a lovely shade that doesn't drain your skin, as well as bringing out your eyes and hair." Makki said and I let out a hum. 

"I see. That sounds lovely. What would you be wearing?" I asked him. 

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Pity. What about blue?" 

"I don't know, Oikawa. Blue is meant for royalty, and nobility." He said. 

"You are one of my Omega-maidens, as well as my best friend. You have the ability to wear blue." I said. 

"If you insist, I will visit the tailor." 

"Thank you for agreeing, Makki." I said. 

"May I ask what were you reading?" he asked. 

"Old trade routes of the kingdom. They've changed so much over the years, but recently there's been a lot of problems with muggers attacking the people. I was hoping to see if I could find a solution to save them. So far, I haven't come up with anything, but I'm sure I'm close." I said. 

"I believe you will find the solution soon. Shall I prepare you a hot bath, after your meeting with your father?" 

"That would be very nice." I said and he gave me a small bow, before he walked away. I turned and knocked on the door. 

"Enter." I heard my father say, and I opened the doors. 

"Ah, Tōru. So glad for you to join me." My father said. 

"You did request to see me, father." I said. 

"I did, and I wish for you to hear me out." he said and I grew worried. 

"What is it, father?" I asked and he made a motion to sit down on my thrown of pillows. I carefully did, before I gave him my undivided attention. 

"I'm sure you know of the situation involving the muggers attacking the traders." 

"Of course, has a solution been found?" I asked. 

"Yes, but it wasn't by our kingdom, but by another kingdom." 

"One of our allies?" I asked. 

"I'm afraid not." Father said and I looked at him in shock. 

"Then, that would mean it was the Savage Kingdom." 

"Indeed it was, and I must tell you something about your past." Father said and I moved some of my hair out of my face. 

"The reason why I never let other Alpha's court you, is because you are already engaged to someone else. That someone, being the King Iwaizumi Hajime of the Savages." Father said. 

"You're giving me away to a Savage?!" I shrieked at my father.

"You have been engaged to him, since you were both young and presented." My father said back calmly.

"How long?!"

"Since you were both five. You two were good friends, before he had to go back to train, learn to become a king."

"I don't care! I'm not going to do it!" I yelled at him.

"You will go through with this. We need this alliance to work. Without his protection this kingdom will fall, and you will be taken, forced to give birth. I'm doing this to protect you! I can't lose you, like I lost your mother." he said and I stopped at the mention of mother. 

"I know you dislike when someone brings up your mother, but you must know he wouldn't want to do this either, but would want you to be safe." father said and I let out a soft whimper, before I stood up. I quickly walked out of the thrown room ignoring my father's pleas for me to come back, and walked to my room. 

"Oikawa?" I heard Makki ask, and I let out another whimper before I buried myself in my nest. 

"Oikawa, what's wrong? Your scent is distressed." 

"Makki-Chan." 

"Tōru, please. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"May I?" he asked and I nodded. A few moments later, he crawled in wrapping his arms around me, letting out a soothing scent. Once my distressed scent was gone, I nuzzled closer to him. 

"Father said, I'm engaged to the King of the Savages. Have been since we were five and the both of us presented as Alpha and Omega. Father said we used to be friends, before he left to learn, train and become king." I said. 

"Your pre-engagement would explain why you never had anyone to court you." Makki said. 

"Then, why can't I remember?" I asked. 

"I don't know, but I will help you remember. I'm not going to abandon you." he said as he started to scent me. 

"Thank you, Makki. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Be bored, and lost. Come. Let us bath, before we come back to nesting." 

"Promise?" 

"I haven't let you down, yet. Come, and I'll even call for your favorite." he said and I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed, after father told me about my pre-engagement, and I spent majority of my time, ignoring him as well as trying to piece together my past with Makki's help. 

"Oikawa, look at this." he said as he got closer to me, in our nest in the library. I sat my book down, and he handed me the envelop. I noticed that it was already opened. i turned it over to see that it was for me, from Iwaizumi. I looked at the year to see that it was from when we were both around eleven or twelve. I carefully took out the letter, and set the envelope aside. 

"Tōru, I'm sorry to say this, but I must call a stop to our letters. Father told me, I must go to war and I do not wish to endanger you. I do not know when I shall return, but I will come back and make you my Queen and Mate. For now, I wish for you to focus on your own studies.~Iwaizumi Hajime." I read before I lowered it. 

"This isn't even that old, but why can't I remember?" I asked. 

"I don't know, but at least he was kind enough to warn you that he would be going to war, and that he didn't want to put you in danger. You may not remember him, but doesn't that give him points in your book?" Makki asked. 

"I suppose it does, but I still wish to know why I can't remember anything about our past." I said as I placed the letter back. 

"Shall we ask your father, and the head nurse?" 

"Head nurse, then father." I said before we both got out of nest. Once we smoothed out our dresses, I carefully held the letter before Makki and I looped our arms together. 

"I hear that your fiance will arrive sometime this week or next. In time for the ball." Makki said and I let out a hum. 

"I also visited the tailor, and got my dress. She said, my dress shall be finished in only a couple more days. It's a style very similar to yours, but not as form fitting." 

"Oh, that's going to look lovely." I said before we arrived at the medical wing. 

"Oikawa-Sama, Hanamaki-San. What brings you two here? Is your knee bothering you, Oikawa-Sama?" She asked. 

"No, my knee is perfectly fine, thank you for asking." I said and she let out a sigh of relief. 

"I came here to ask you, why I haven't been able to remember my fiance. Did I happen to get a head injury or severe trauma when I was about eleven or twelve?" I asked her. 

"Oh, I believe you did receive a head injury when you were twelve. I don't have the paper work with me, but if you allow me to look through it, I shall give you your answer tomorrow." She said with a bow. 

"That would be nice, and please, you don't have to rush through the paperwork to give me an answer tomorrow." I said. 

"As you wish. Do either of you need anything?" She asked and I shook my head. 

"No, we are good. Thank you, for your time." Makki said and I followed suit before we both left. Makki and I walked around in the garden, talking about all the recent news coming from the villagers before heading to the dinning room. A couple days, later it was mass chaos due to a scout saying that Iwaizumi and his men were spotted not to far out from the kingdom, when I received the paperwork from the head nurse. I managed to thank her before she was swiped away. Makki and I managed to sneak away, to our spot on the library. 

"My god, it's chaos." Makki said and I agreed before I looked at the papers in my head.

"So, it was a head injury from a horseback accident, and that's when I came in, because I was brought to the castle shortly after that to help you with your studies." Makki said and I pressed my lips together. 

"I guess so, but I just. Some part of me, can't help but wish I had those memories." I said and Makki wrapped his arms around me. 

"I'm sure, you will get them back, once you spend time with your future husband. Since you two were childhood friends, tell him that you do not remember your shared past together, and get to re-know him. I'll be there with you, every step of the way, even when you leave. Your father told me, I'd be traveling with you, that why you'd have something to help keep you comfortable during the trip." 

"Really? You'll be going with me, Makki?" I asked and he laughed softly. 

"Of course. I was ready to fight your father tooth and nail, until he agreed, but I didn't have to." he said and I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Thank you, Makki." 

"Of course,Tōru. Who knows, maybe I might snag an Alpha myself." He said before we both laughed since we both knew that most Alpha's don't like his sense of humor. We both stayed in the library talking quietly or reading whatever we found interesting before a beta maid came in. 

"Oikawa-Sama, Hanamaki-San, the king wishes for you two to come to the thrown room, because King Iwaizumi and his men have arrived. Hanamaki-San, do you wish to make a nest or will you be sharing with Oikawa-Sama?" She asked. 

"I'll save time, and share with Tōru." Makki said and she nodded. 

"I will, let the King know. Oikawa-Sama, I brought you your crown, and Hanamaki-San, I brought your as well, if you want to wear it." She said. 

"Thank you." I said and Makki helped me put my crown on, before I did the same to him. We both straightened up our dresses, before leaving the library. 

"Father." I said when we walked in. 

"Hello, Tōru. You look lovely. Same to you, Takahiro." Father said and Makki bowed some. 

"Thank you, Your Highness." He said before we both sat down. Makki gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, as well as a reassuring scent before the knights opened the doors. 

"King Oikawa, Prince Oikawa, and Hanamaki-San, I hereby announce the arrival of King Iwaizumi Hajime, and his men." The head Knight said, before he bowed and let them in. I sucked in a breath when the scent hit me. 

"Tōru, you okay?" Makki asked me softly, and I slowly let out a breath as I watched four people come in. Three Alphas, and one omega. I looked at the omega, only to see that he was already bonded with someone. I looked at the other Alpha's to see that only one of them had a bonding mark, on his neck while the other ones did not, before I looked over Iwaizumi. He's a bit shorter than me. I thought, but he has a large presence. 

"King Oikawa, it's an honor to see you, after so long. You look well." Iwaizumi said as he bowed. 

"You humble me, King Iwaizumi." Father said. 

"These are my companions. Matsukawa Issei, my close friend and one of the best Knights of my Army." Iwaizumi said as he introduced the tall one, and I glanced at Makki, to see him blushing some. 

"It's honor, King Oikawa." Matsukawa said with a bow, and I noticed his large eyebrows, but thankfully didn't say anything. 

"This is Kyoutani Kentaro, another one of my Knights and his Bonded Mate Yahaba Shigeru." Iwaizumi said and they both bowed. 

"I welcome you all, to my Kingdom." Father said before he moved his hand to get their attention on Makki and I. 

"This is my son, Oikawa Tōru and his Omega-in-Waiting, Hanamaki Takahiro." Father said and everyone bowed and gave a kind greeting. 

"I welcome you all here, from your long journey. I'm sure you are all very tired, and wish to freshen up before dinner." I said and saw father nod out of the corner of my head. 

"A wonderful idea, Tōru. If you would all follow your guides to your rooms, I will then send for you all once dinner is ready." Father said and they all agreed. Makki and I were getting ready to leave, when father stopped me.

"Yes, father?" I asked. 

"I want you to show, Iwaizumi to his room." He said and I barely glanced at Makki who gave me a slight nod. 

"As, you wish father." I said before I looked at Iwaizumi. 

"If you would kindly follow me." I said and he nodded before I turned to walk away. Once Iwaizumi and I were alone, he sat a hand on my arm. 

"You look more beautiful than I remember, Tōru." He said and I looked at him. 

"I thank you for your compliment. I'm sorry, but I do not have my memories of you and I. I had a horseriding accident some years back, that caused my memories of you and I to disappear, so I believe that I am no longer the Tōru you once knew as a child." I said and he grew a look of shock, before he nodded. 

"Then, I shall do my best to bring them back. If I may be so bold to ask this, but I wish to court you properly before the wedding. I'd rather you get to reknow me before, rather than after the wedding. I have a gift for you, if you doubt my word." He said and I stopped walking to look at him to see him holding out a small box, he seemed to pull out of no where. 

"That's rather kind of you." I finally said before I gently took the box from him. I hesitated to open it, but he gave me a small smile letting me know it was fine to open it in front of him. I lifted the top off to see that it was a beautiful hair comb with teal jems. 

"It's beautiful." I managed to get out before I looked at him once more, before smiling softly making his breath hitch. 

"I accept." I said and he nodded with his own soft smile. 

"Thank you, I wish to not disappoint you." He said and I let out a hum, before we both walked once more in a comfterable silence until we arrived outside his room. He gently took my hand in his, and kissed it. 

"I shall see you at dinner, Tōru." he said and I could only nod before he walked into his room, shutting his door with a soft click. I let out a shaky breath before heading to my room, where Makki was already waiting. 


	3. Iwaizumi

"How much longer until we arrive?" I asked Matsun when we were still riding towards the castle.

"We should be arriving at the gates with the next ten minutes, Iwaizumi." He said before he looked at me.

"You seem to be antsy. Are you nervous?" He asked. 

"I haven't seen, Tōru since we were both five, shortly after the both of us presented, and I stopped sending him letters when we were twelve to protect him from our eneimes during the war. So, of course I'm going to be a bit nervous, because he's probably going to be pissed at me." I said making him laugh. 

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You still got his gift?" he asked me. 

"Yes." I said as I patted the box that was in my pocket making him nod. 

"What's the prince, like?" Yahaba asked from his spot next to Kyotoni. 

"Tōru? Well, he was almost always hiding in the library, studing anything to do with his kindgom or other kingdoms. He was brilliant at archery, even at the age of five. He was very clingy and would always call me by a nickname, that I hated. He took the loss of his mother very hard, to the point where he refuesed to eat or come out of his room. i hated to do it, but he somehow managed to ignore his father's Alpha command, so I had to do it." I said and caused my fellow Alpha's to nod, while Yahaba let out a sympethic whine, making Kyotoni, carefully lean over and scent him. True to Matsun's word, we arrived at the gates within ten minutes. We were quickly urshered in, and the guards took care of our horses and baggage, while another showed us to the throne room. It hasn't changed much. I thought as we walked before Matsun lightly elbowed me. 

"We're getting ready to walk in. You might not want to be glaring." he whispered and I nodded before i relaxed my face, until he nodded letting me know that I wasn't glaring. 

"King Oikawa, Prince Oikawa, and Hanamaki-San, I hereby announce the arrival of King Iwaizumi Hajime, and his men." A Knight said and I almost frowned. Hanamaki? Who the hell is that? I asked myself before we walked in. I heard someone suck in a breath, and I glanced to the King's side to see Tōru sitting in his throne of pillows, with someone. I took in a breath to see that Tōru was sitting with another omega, making me relax some. 

"King Oikawa, it's an honor to see you, after so long. You look well." I said as I bowed. 

"You humble me, King Iwaizumi." King Oikawa said. 

"These are my companions. Matsukawa Issei, my close friend and one of the best Knights of my Army." I said as I introduced Matsun, who took a small step forward. 

"It's honor, King Oikawa." Matsun said before he bowed and then backed away. 

"This is Kyoutani Kentaro, another one of my Knights and his Bonded Mate Yahaba Shigeru." I said making them both bow, but didn't say anything. 

"I welcome you all, to my Kingdom." King Oikawa said before he moved his hand to make everyone turn our attention to the two Omega's. 

"This is my son, Oikawa Tōru and his Omega-in-Waiting, Hanamaki Takahiro." King Oikawa said and we all bowed and gave them both a kind greeting. 

"I welcome you all here, from your long journey. I'm sure you are all very tired, and wish to freshen up before dinner." Tōru said, and I couldn't help but look him over. 

"A wonderful idea, Tōru. If you would all follow your guides to your rooms, I will then send for you all once dinner is ready." King Oikawa said and we all agreed. I watched as Tōru and Hanamaki started to leave but King Oikawa stopped Tōru. 

"Yes, father?" he asked. 

"I want you to show, Iwaizumi to his room." King Oikawa said. 

"As, you wish father." Tōru said before he turned and looked at me. 

"If you would kindly follow me." He said and I nodded before he turned to walk away. Once he and I were alone, I sat a careful hand on his arm. 

"You look more beautiful than I remember, Tōru." I said and he looked at me. 

"I thank you for your compliment. I'm sorry, but I do not have my memories of you and I. I had a horseriding accident some years back, that caused my memories of you and I to disappear, so I believe that I am no longer the Tōru you once knew as a child." he said and I looked at him in shock beore I nodded. 

"Then, I shall do my best to bring them back. If I may be so bold to ask this, but I wish to court you properly before the wedding. I'd rather you get to reknow me before, rather than after the wedding. I have a gift for you, if you doubt my word." I said as I pulled out his gift, making him stop walking to look at me.

"That's rather kind of you." he finally said before gently taking the box from me. He hesitated to open it, but I gave me a small smile letting him know it was fine to open it in front of me. I watched as he lifted the top off. 

"It's beautiful." he managed to get out before he looked at me once more, before smiling softly making my breath hitch.

"I accept." he said and I nodded with my own soft smile.

"Thank you, I wish to not disappoint you." I said and he let out a hum, before we both walked once more in a comfterable silence until we arrived outside my room. I gently took his hand in mine, and kissed it.

"I shall see you at dinner, Tōru." I said and he could only nod before I walked into my room, shutting the door with a soft click. I heard him let out a shaky breath before he walked away. I sat my forehead against the door, with a frustrated sigh, as I thought of how I would get him to remember our memories together. I backed away from the door, and took a bath, before dressing. 

"Iwaizumi-Sama, dinner is ready." I heard a women say outside my door. I quickly walked out and followed her, to the dining room, just as Tōru walked in. I allowed Tōru to sit down first, before I sat down. Soon, the food was brought in, and King Oikawa started up a conversation with me, while Tōru, Hanamaki-San and Yahaba ended up having a conversation.

"Tōru." King Oikawa said making the Omega's stop their conversation. 

"Yes, father?" He asked. 

"What's your opinon on the trade routes?" His father asked and I stopped with my spoon almost to my mouth, in momentary shock before I lowered it, to give him my undivided attention.

"I believe that our trade routes are much to long, and dangerous. Dangerous because of the muggers, as well as the uneven paths. I belive that the trade routes should change, to what we had a decade ago. They were shorter and not as uneven. Then change them, every couple years or so, for when the muggers start up once more. This way, the merchants are safe, and our economy stabelizes once more. We've lost over one third of our finaces in the last eight months." Tōru said after a few moments, then shifted with nervousness. I thought about it, since it was almost similar to what we have set up at my kingdom, before I looked at King Oikawa. 

"I believe that would be best as well, because that is how we have set up in my Kingdom. I've hardly had any problems with muggers since." I said making Tōru perk up, and letting out a moment of pleased scent before it was gone, though it didn't make my heart slow down. 

"Is that right?" King Oikawa asked and I nodded. 

"Then, I shall talk to my council and change it. Tōru." King Oikawa said and I glanced at him to see him turning to look at his father, with a worried look but a blank face. 

"You've done well. Thank you." King Oikawa said, making Tōru blush but nod, with a small smile, before the subject was quickly changed. Once everyone ate their fill, Hanamaki and Tōru excused themselves for the night, even tried to include Yahaba, who then looked at Kyotoni. 

"It's your choice." Kyotoni said. 

"I'd be honored to, Oikawa-Sama." Yahaba said and I saw Tōru scrunch up his face at that. 

"Please, call me Tōru. Good night, Father. Kyotoni-San, Matsukawa-San." he said before he looked at me. 

"Good night, Hajime." He said and I felt my heart stop for a few moments.

"Good night, Tōru." I managed to get out without sounding like I was dying, making Matsun send me a shit eating grin, once they all walked out. After spending about two hours in King Oikawa's office talking about a treaty, Matsun threw his arm around my shoulders. 

"You've got it bad!" He said and I scowled. 

"Shut the hell up. I saw you eyeballing Hanamaki-San, so I don't want to hear shit from you." I said and he blushed. 

"Okay, so fight me for thinking he's pretty." he said and I let out a soft chuckle, before I sighed. 

"Tōru lost our memories of us together." I said. 

"What? How?" 

"Horseback riding accident, from somoe years back. I'd say shortly after I sent my last letter." I said. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Matsun said and I shrugged some. 

"It's fine, he accepted my offer to court him, before the wedding." I said. 

"Hey, that's great! What'd he think?" 

"He said it was beautiful. Took him a few minutes to talk, because I think he was in shock." I said. 

"Well, you did say, Omega's are treated very differently here. Most Omega's are forced into their marriages, so they are unhappy because they aren't loved or truly know their Alpha." 

"I know. That's why I want to court him, that way he knows who and what I am. I want him to have the type of life our Omega's in the kingdom have." I said and Matsun nodded. 

"Of course." He said and I sent him a look. 

"Shut up. I know, it's to early, but I want to get to know him, because he will be traveling with us, back home. Besides, he should know he has the same freedoms as Oikawa-Sama, due to him being Oikawa-Sama's Omega-in-Waiting." He said and I sighed. 

"Alright. Did you bring anything to offer as a gift?" 

"I did." He said and I nodded. 

"I wish you luck." 

"Thanks, I think I'll need it." he said and I chuckled. 

"See you in the morning." I said and he nodded before he bowed. 


	4. Chapter 4

 "Yahaba." I said when we were all comfterable in my nest, with their own special touches, only for him to shake his head. 

"Please, call me Shingeru." He said and I nodded. 

"Alright. Shingeru, what's the deal with courting?" I asked him. 

"Courting?" Makki asked. 

"Ah, so you accepted Iwaizumi's courting offer and gift?" Shingeru asked and I nodded. 

"Unlike most kingdoms, Omega's in the Savage Kingdom are treated with the highest reguard. Dispite the name everyone calls us, we are anything but savage. The savage is only applied to how we win wars. Any Alpha's or Beta's that are found harassinig an Omega after the Omega has clearly said no, or that they didn't feel safe are arrested by the police, and once realesed after they go through their re-education, they are forced to wear a collar that can't be cut, or ripped off, until they are seen treating Omega's properly for three years straight without any incedients. If an Alpha or Beta is seen still treating Omega's bad after that, they are exiled, locked away or killed in extreme cases. Luckily we haven't had to kill anyone since Iwaizumi was crowned King. Omega's are allowed to chose who they wish to court. If an Omega wishes to break the courtship, they return the gift and explain why. If the reason is abusive in any shape or form, said Alpha or Beta has to apologize, and go through re-education classes. I myself have had to deal with an Alpha like that. He was trying to force himself on me, and that's how I met my Mate, Kentaro. Due to the Alpha trying to physically force himself on me, Kentaro threw himself into the Alpha's side, causing them both to fall, while I was left unharmed. I was. Surprised and ended up letting out a distressed smell, that quickly put everyone who could smell it into action. I was quickly surrounded by several other Omega's who were quickly trying to scent away my own distressed smell, as Alpha's bonded and unbonded seperated the two fighting Alpha's. The police tried to arrest both Alpha's, but stopped when I managed to say that Kentaro, had saved me and wasn't one that was forcing himself on me. After that, Kentaro took it upon himself to check up on me, both of us learning about each other until he finally worked up the courage to ask to court me, while presenting me a hand made coral brooch he made. I accepted after a few moments of shock. That was five years ago. We've been married for two years, and bonded for one. All Alpha's are trained to make courting gifts, hence why it usually takes an Alpha awhile to ask someone to court. Omega's are allowed to own land, and businesses. I myself own a flower shop, that Kentaro helps me with whenever he isn't busy with the other Knights." He said and I glanced at the hair piece that Hajime gave me. He made it? I asked myself in shock, before I looked back at Shingeru. 

"Also, Makki. Matsun was looking at you." 

"Matsun?" He asked. 

"The other unbonded Alpha, with the thick eyebrows." 

"Oh." Makki said with a blush, and I let out a gasp. 

"Makki, has a crush!" I said before I disolved into giggles.

"He is very handsome, but majority of Alpha's do not like my sense of humor, or like my sweet tooth." Makki said sadly, and I moved his head to rest on my shoulder. 

"Matsun has a dry sense of humor that not many people get, plus his sister owns a bakery." Shingeru said and I could all but hear Cupids arrow striking Makki in the heart. 

"I think you just solified Makki-Chan's crush." I said before I let out a laugh, when Makki lightly swatted my arm, but I noticed he didn't deny it. 

"I say go for it. I've never seen Matsun look at anyone like that before, in all the years that I've known him, and I almost positive Iwaizumi will say the same thing, due to Matsun pretty much being his right hand man." Shingeru said and I could feel Makki's face burn more, making the both of us start laughing. Makki and I continued to learn more about Shingeru's land, before we all called it a night. In the morning, we all got dressed before heading down for breakfast, when I noticed that father wasn't sitting down. 

"Where's father?" I asked a beta maid. 

"King Oikawa, has called an early morning meeting with the coucil. Said, for everyone to go ahead and eat breakfast without him, because he does not know when the meeting would be over." She said. 

"Oh. Thank you. Could you try to send, father some tea so he doesn't get a headache?" I asked her. 

"I will do my best, Oikawa-Sama. Would you care for some tea yourself?" She asked me. 

"Not right now, no. Thank you, though." I said and she bowed. 

"Your welcome, Oikawa-Sama. Hanamaki-San, would you like some tea?" 

"No thank you." 

"Yahaba-San?" 

"I wouldn't mind one. Thank you." Shingeru said. 

"Yes, of course. I will be right back with it." She said before she bowed and left. 

"Good morning, Yahaba. Good morning, Hanamaki-San. Good morning, Oikawa-Sama." I heard Matsukawa say, as he walked in, and gave all of us a bow. 

"Good morning, Matsun. Is, Kentaro awake?" 

"Your husband is washing up, after early morning training." He said and I saw Shingeru nod.

"Good morning, Matsun. Good morning, Hanamaki-San. Good morning, Tōru. You look beautiful." I heard Hajime say making me blush. 

"Shall I inform the kingdom that our King has been kidnapped and switched with a scary look alike?" Matsukawa asked and I heard Makki giggle. 

"Only the look alike has a kinder personality." Makki put it, and I could hear Cupid's arrow hitting Matsukawa, because he put a hand to his heart, before Makki and Matsukawa both started their dry humor. I looked over at Hajime, to see that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, while Shingeru was shaking his head some, but his lips were twitching, before he smiled. I looked to see taht his husband had walked in. 

"Oh, great. There's two of them. It's already a pain in my ass, dealing with one." he said and I watched as he winced when Shingeru slapped his arm. 

"Be nice." Shingeru said before I let out a soft laugh, as I headed over for my seat. I sat down, and Hajime followed suit. Everyone else took a few minutes, before they continued their conversations. I looked over to Hajime, to see he was shaking his head at Matsukawa but he seemed happy about his friend. 

"Shingeru was telling Makki and I, about your kingdom." I said and he looked at me with a furrowed brow. 

"Makki?" he asked.

"Oh, that's a nickname, I came up for Hanamaki." I said and he nodded. 

"What did, Yahaba talk to you two about, then?" 

"How Omega's are treated in your land, as well as how courting works. He also talked about the scenery and some funny stories about you all." I said. 

"Ah. Anything in particular you wish to know?" He asked. 

"I'd like to know more about how you run your kingdom, and you." I said and he nodded. 

"Anywhere in particular, I should start?" he asked and I shook my head. 

"Start whereever you think I should know first." I said and he thought about it before he nodded. I waited before he seemed to think of something, because he lowered his hand, and I listened to him talk. Even after we all ate, we took our conversation out on a walk, when my knee started to act up. I must have made a face, because he stopped talking about one of the Dukes.

"Tōru, are you okay?" he asked and I let out a slow breath. 

"I'm fine, just my knee acting up some." I said but he didn't look convinced, because next thing I knew he was gently ushering me towards a bench, where he carefully but forcfelly pushed me down. 

"What happened?" he asked, and I turned my head some with a sigh. 

"I was going up the steps to the tower, so I could look at the stars, when one of the steps crumbled, making me slip. I landed on my knee, and it did some damage. It acts up every now and then. The head Nurse, designed a cloth that helps some, but it doesn't always work." I said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, but for now on, I want you to tell me if it bothers you, that way I can get you some place to sit down, as well as make accomodations for you. I do not wish to see you hurt." He said and I looked at him, ready to agrue but it was quickly shut down with the piercing look he sent me. It wasn't one of an Alpha, but one of actual worry and one of a friend. I swallowed heavily before I nodded. 

"Okay." I said and he looked at me. 

"your not just saying that, just to say it are you? Because I'm almost postive you are still tickelish on your sides. I will use that." he said with a look that said he would. 

"Please, don't and I meant it. I will let you know when my knee acts up." I said with all honesty. He looked at me for a few minutes before nodding. 

"You were talking about Duke Bokuto and his Mate." I said as he sat down on the bench, facing me. 

"Ah, right. Duke Bokuto. Duke Bokuto, he is extremlly skilled on the battle field, but has one of the weirdest personalities. He's loud and get's excited easily, but at the same time, he gets depressed and dejected just as fast. The only one who seems to get him out of that quickly is his Mate, Akaashi Keiji, well, now he's Bokuto Keiji. Bokuto Keiji, isn't one to show his emotions on his face, nor have a long conversation, but when he does speak or show his emotions it tends to grab at your attention. Bokuto Koutarou, for a strange reason looks like a horned owl, and I'm not exactly sure how he makes his hair stick up the way he does. I stopped asking questions about it, a long time ago." He said and I let out a soft laugh, at the face he was making. 

"May I ask who is in charge, while you are away?" I asked. 

"Oh, that would be my cousin Sawamura Daichi and his mate, Sugawara Koushi. Daichi and Suga respectavly. Daichi is actually my head advisor, and Suga is the Head Nurse, though he could pass as everyone's mother due to how he treats everyone as a pup. I must say this, though. I do not wish to see Suga's anger again, it's terrifying even after majority of us Knights went to war. He even scared Kyotoni to submit in fear." 

"That sounds scary, but it's pretty funny to imagine." I said with a soft laugh. 

"I don't even know what he was upset about but he nor Daichi came to work the next day. I was just glad that there wasn't any injuries, while they were gone." he said and I tilted my head to the side. 

"Some things are better left unasked." he said with a shudder making me let out a soft laugh.

"Tell me. Do you still love archery?" He asked and I smiled brightly. 

"Yes! I haven't done much of it lately, though." I said. 

"May I ask, what had grabbed your attention, then?" he asked and I pressed my lips together. 

"Father had dropped the sudden news of our engagement to me, as well as that we were childhood friends before you left. I spent a week avoiding him as much as I could, as Makki helped me look for information about our past. I'm afraid we didn't find much other than your last letter." I said as I looked down at my hands. 

"Hey, don't worry. I'll find a way to give you back your memories." Hajime said and I looked up at him.

"I know it seems like an impossible promise, but I will find a way." he said and I couldn't help my heart when it skipped several beats from the look of determination that was painted on his face. 

"Okay. I trust you." I said and he nodded before he looked up at the sky. 

"Come on, let's head inside before it decides to rain." he said and I looked up to see that it was a bit cloudier than when we first got outside. He held out his hand, and I took it allowing him to gently pull me up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I made Daichi and Iwaizumi cousins...........So, ya there's that. Deal with it. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

"How'd things go on your walk with Iwaizumi?" Makki asked as he started to undo my dress, later that night. 

"It went well. I found out a lot on how he runs his country as well as some of the Duke's and his other friends. He speaks rather highly of them. His cousin is in charge at the moment, though." I said as I let my dress fall off, with a soft sigh. 

"He has a cousin?" 

"Yes. Said his cousins name was Sawamura Daichi, though he prefers to be called Daichi. Hajime also said that, Daichi-San's mate was Sugawara Koushi, who is the head Nurse." I said as I took the night dress from Makki. 

"Huh." Makki said and I looked at him. 

"What about you, and Matsukawa-San? You two were really hit it off this morning." I said and he blushed heavily, turning a brighter pink than his hair. Once I was dressed in my night dress, I sat down at my vanity. 

"Come on, don't leave me hanging Makki-Chan. Otherwise, I'll go straight to the source." I said and that seemed to snap him out of his daze, because he shot me a look. 

"Oh, someone's protectice. Spill." I said with a smile, and he let out a huff. 

"We most cracked jokes throughout most of the morning. He. He told me he liked my humor. Said that the other Alpha's were stupid, for not liking it." Makki said and I stopped unbraiding my hair to look at him. 

"Oh. That seems to have given him major points in your book." I said. 

"Shut up." Makki said but he still was blushing quiet heavily, making me laugh. 

"Besides jokes, did you happen to learn anything about him?" I asked. 

"I did, actually. He's been told that his uniform doesn't suit him. Which I think is beyond stupid, he's hot in it." Makki said and I raised my eyebrow at that. 

"Don't give me that look. I know, your probably thinking the same thing with Iwaizumi. I wouldn't be so surprised if you've already had thoughts of what he looks like without it." Makki said and it was my turn to blush. 

"See?!" Makki said before he started laughing. 

"A-Anyway." I managed to get out, and Makki calmed down, carefully wiping his face free of tears, from his laughing fit. 

"He's the tallest out of his group of friends, and he shares his birthday with Shingeru. He's been told he's pretty lad back, but gets pretty scary when he gets serious. His favorite food is this cheese filled food, I can't remember the name of. I found out he helps out his parents at their bakery when he doesn't have to work with Iwaizumi. Said he's got two moms." 

"Well, at least you know he's a family man." I said, making him turn the same shade as the lipstick I wear. 

"I hate you." 

"No, you don't." I said as I started to run a comb through my hair. 

"Some times I do." 

"Fair enough, it's only fair." I said. 

"What about Iwaizuzmi?" 

"Well, as you can tell, I'm taller than him." 

"Either way, it's cute." Makki said and I lightly blushed some, before I told Makki about how the Kingdom was run as well as some information I managed to gather about Hajime, before we both decided to call it a night. Several hours later, I woke up and was unable to fall back asleep, making me let out a soft whine as I got out of bed. I pulled on my robe, and slipped into my slippers. I did a simple braid in my hair, before I carefully and silently left my room, heading for the astronomy tower. Once I safely climbed the stairs, I sat the latern down, and carefully sat down in the window nest-like seat that was there, that allowed me to look over the village, as well as the stars. I was still looking up at the stars when I heard someone else come in. I quickly turned around, ready to grab the heavy torch off the wall, only to see that it was Hajime. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were up here. I'll leave." He said and I shook my head.

"It's fine, you did scare me some. Not many people come up here, besides myself. Makki comes with me, but not always. The staff call it my thinking spot, but it's not." I said. 

"It's your connection with your mother." Hajime said and I nodded. 

"Do you remember the constallations, mother showed you and I?" I asked. 

"I remember a few, but not many." He said and I pressed my lips together, before I patted the spot next to me. 

"I can't. I'm not your Alpha yet, and it's your nest." He said and I shook my head. 

"This isn't a nest. The staff call it a nest, but it's not. It's just a comfterablly padded seat. And according to the laws of the land here. You are my Alpha." I said and he frowned deeply. 

"If I may, your laws here are stupid. Not wanting an Omega as King? Omega's can be scarier than Alpha's. You as well. You like to observe. It's why your so good at finding solutions to the problems here. In all honesty, if our two kingdoms fought, I'm positive I'd lose. You'd find all our weak points, and take me out that way." Hajime said. 

"I wish the people, would understand that as well, but they don't. My sister can't rule, due to her own marriage into another Kingdom, and I'm an Omega. They believe I would crack under the pressure, because we are weaker." I said with a frown.

"Again, your laws here are stupid. I know I wouldn't be able to handle everything you go through, and still smile. It's why I made sure that the Omega's in my kingdom are treated in such high reguard. It's why they have more freedom. Yes, your meant to bear children, but it should be out of love and free will. Not forced, and unloved. I've seen what happens when Omega's are living in an unloved enviroment, and I do not wish to see you like that. It's why I asked if I could court you, before our wedding. Even after we marry here, and you wish to not be mine in my Kingdom, I would be fine with it. I'd make sure you would be safe, ask to still be friends, and give you the free will you deserve, all the while keeping it a secret from the other kingdoms. It's why I set up the police, to deal with the bad Alpha's and Beta's who think the opposite of what majority of my people think. Since I've set up the police, as well as the new policies, there has been many happy marriages and bonded Mates. The death rate in unhappy matings was to high, and I felt sick with every report. It's why I took time to change my kingdom, before I decided to come back to you. I didn't want you to anywhere near me or the kingdom the way it was. I didn't want you to be just another number." He said and I saw how broken he looked. All the anger he held within himself from how his kingdom was. As well as all the sadness. 

"Thank you." I said softly making him blink in shock, as well as snap him out of his thoughts. 

"I'm shocked you'd go through such lengths for the other Omega's and I. It shows that you are very different than other Alpha's I've met in the past." I said making his scowl even deeper, with an angry look in his eyes.

"But it's a very welcomed difference. A good difference. What you've done, means a safer enviroment for the next generation." I said and that softened his looks.

"I may not have my memories of us from when we were children, but if you are this way now, I imagine you were the same as a child as well, and that gives me hope that I will get my memories back. You may not consider yourself as my Alpha yet, but here you are. I gave you permission, and I'm not influenced by anything." I said and that seemed to sink in, because he nodded. 

"If that is what you wish, then I'd be a horrible Alpha to deny it." he said before he made his way closer to the window seat and I. He sat down, and I carefully pointed out one, before explaining part of the history to him. I did this for awhile before I let out a soft yawn. 

"I think it would be best for you to head back to your room, Tōru." Hajime said softly and I let out another soft yawn. 

"Yes, I do believe that as well." I said before he stood up, and he held out his hand. I took it, allowing him to carefully pull me up, when I noticed a small scar on his arm. 

"What happened?" I asked as I traced over it. I saw a slight shiver go up his arm, but his face remained blank.

"I fell out of a tree, and sliced my arm on my knife, when I landed. I wasn't hurt anywhere else, but Matsun thought it was funny. Still does, because he'll tease me abouut it." He said and I let out a soft laugh. 

"You've got a good friend with, Matsukawa-San." I said. 

"I do, and you have one in Hanamaki-San." Hajime said and I nodded. 

"I do, even if we drive each other crazy sometimes." I said. 

"Oh, I know the feeling. All to well." Hajime said and I let out another soft laugh only for it to be cut off with another soft yawn.

"Come. I'll walk you majority of the way back." He said and I nodded, allowing him to carry the latern, as I let him hold my hand down the stairs. Once we were on the hall that would lead me to my room, he lifted my hand to his mouth, where he placed a kiss. 

"Good night, Tōru." He said softly. 

"Good night, Hajime." I said in a soft voice as well, before I headed to my room, feeling his eyes watch until I shut my door with a click. I put my robe aside, slipped out of my slippers and climbed back into bed, with a soft smile, as could still feel Hajime's warmth seep through me, luring me back to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Iwa-Chan's birthday! So, happy birthday to the bara-arm boy that is Iwaizumi Hajime. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will see you all when I update once more. (Who am I kidding? It'll probably be tomorrow, because school is out and I have no life.)


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Makki helped me get dressed, all the while giving me a knowing look. 

"So. How was your night?" He asked. 

"It was fine." I said. 

"Really? Because, you have his scent on your hand." He said as he lifted up my hand, rubbing his thumb across the scent gland I have there. 

"Fine. I woke up in the middle of the night unable to go back to sleep, so I went to the tower. I was looking at the stars, when Hajime walked in. We talked, until I started to fall back asleep, when he walked me back. He kissed my hand and then wished me a good night." I said.

"Oh. What did you two talk about?" 

"Mostly me retelling him the constallations mother taught me and him. With a minor conversation in why he took so long to come back." I said. 

"Oh. May I ask why?" Makki asked as he started to braid my hair. I told him, and he stopped for a moment. 

"That's. That's very thoughtful of him. Almost seems to good to be true." Makki said as he started to braid my hair once more.

"I know, that. That's why I'm going to double check my findings with Shingeru. You of all people, know how we Omega's can't lie to one another." I said. 

"I know." Makki said as he tied off my hair. 

"Oh, here." I said as I handed him the hair piece Hajime gave me. 

"Oh, is this what Iwaizumi gave you?" 

"It is." I said. 

"It's very beautiful." Makki said before he carefully placed it in my hair. 

"And it works perfectly for everything. Your wearing it for the ball, as well." Makki said. 

"I was going to wear it anyway. I wouldn't mind wearing it every day either." I said and Makki sent me a knowing look. 

"Oh. Hush. You would do the same for Matsukawa-San." I said and his face exploded into a bright red color, making me let out a laugh, before I stood up. He was still blushing bad, when we arrived in the dinning room. 

"Good morning, Father." I said when I saw him sitting down at the head of the table. 

"Good morning, Tōru. Good morning, Hanamaki. Did you two sleep well?" Father asked as we sat down. 

"I did, after a short time in the astronomy tower." I said.

"Tōru." Father said. 

"I'm fine, Father. The stairs no longer crumble, and I will not let you get rid of it, while I'm alive." I said.

"But, Tōru." Father said but I cut him off by standing up, do to the fact, I no longer had an appitate. 

"No. I don't care, but you will not get rid of my one connection with mother. The tower stays." I said before I turned and left, ignoring Father's plea for me to come back. I shut and locked the door to my room. I sat i my nest, just looking around my room, until my eyes landed on the table with materials. I placed a careful hand to my hair piece from Hajime, before I made up my mind. I crawled out of my nest, and started to dig through the materials. I was still looking when I heard a knock on my door. 

"Tōru. Let me in. Please." I heard Makki say, and I stopped for a moment. 

"I've brought Shingeru, tea and your favorite snack." he said and I perked up some, before I headed to my door. I unlocked it and allowed them in, before shutting and locking the door once more. 

"What've you been doing?" Makki asked as he stared at my desk. 

"If your going to make Iwaizumi something for him to be seen in public, then you have the wrong colors. If it's private, then your colors are fine." Shingeru said before he walked over. I watched as he dug through until he pulled out two colors. White and Turquoise. I thought.

"These are our kingdoms colors. I can easily get his measurements, because I do believe him and Ken, are roughly around the same size." Shingeru said and I looked at it in shock. 

"Well, am I wrong?" he asked and I shook my head. 

"No, I'm just surprised you could figure it out." I said as I made my way to the chair. 

"I did the same thing with Ken." Shingeru said and I nodded before we all sat down in the extra chairs. We all took a cup of tea, before Makki looked at me. 

"Iwaizumi wishes to speak to you later." 

"Hajime can wait." I said before lifting my cup to my lips. 

"Are you mad at him?" Shingeru asked. 

"At Hajime? No. Hajime did nothing wrong. He can wat until later." I said. 

"Oh, good. IF he did, I was going to go yell at him until he got his mess together and apologized." Shingeru said and I let out a soft laugh. 

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary, Shingeru." I said as I sat my tea down, so I could pick up my plate of milk bread. We talked, and they helped me come up with what I could make him, before I told Makki to let Hajime know, I'd be in the library. I was reading a simple book when I could smell Hajime. 

"Did, I do something to upset you, Tōru?" Hajime asked, once he found me. I shook my head, as I closed my book, so I could look up at him. 

"Hajime, I wasn't upset at you. I was upset at Father. He isn't very fond of me going up to the astronomy tower, since I hurt my knee. He wants to tear it down, and I don't want him to." I said. 

"Because, it's your connection with your mother." Hajime said after a moment. 

"It is." I said and nodded at a chair, that was close by my nest. He grabbed it and brought it as close as possible without entering my nest. 

"What were you reading?" he asked and I looked at the cover. 

"One thousand and one nights." I said. 

"Ah, that's a good one. Dispite the creepy factors in it." He said and I looked at him. 

"Care to elebarte?" I asked him. 

"Well, for one thing. The King is a murderder, due to the fact he killed a new wife each day after he married them, after his first wife was unfaithful. The haunted house, the Jinn, the empty city and the Ghouls. Ghouls are self explainatory. Empty cities are usually never a good thing, especially in war. The Jinn are self explainorty as well, and the haunted house, has Jinn inside. Granted the Jinn did not kill Ali when he stayed the night, but still never the less, it's creepy." 

"I can see your points, but despite them, it's still a fascinating story." I said. 

"Oh. I'm not denying that. I've read some rather intersting ones myself, from books I've brought back. If you are up for it, I can show you them, once your settled in." 

"I'd like that." I said beore I remembered what he said. 

"Last night. Did you mean what you said?" I asked him. 

"I did. I saw your doubt when I told you last night, so I was going to have Matsun, Yahaba or Kyotoni tell you that I was telling the truth. Like Omegas can't lie to each other, you also have the abilty to see when Alpha's are lying as well. Even though, we can train our faces as well as heart beats to cover up our lies, we still very subtly emit a scent that lets you know when we lie. We, Alpha's can do it as well, but it takes a whole lot more training." He said and I tilted my head to the side. 

"I did not know that." I said. 

"I can teach you, or Yahaba can since he is a master of it. He was still learning it before he met Kyotani but he mastered it shortly after they started courting." He said and I thought about it. 

"You don't have to give me an exact answer at the moment, just think about it, before anything happens." He said and I nodded, before I turned to set my book up on the shelf by me. 

"It looks beautiful in your hair." he said and I turned around, placing a careful hand to my hair, where the hair piece was. 

"I was a bit worried about how it would look in your hair, when I placed those colored jewels, but I'm glad I did. It's beautiful." He said and I blushed some. 

"T-Thank you. Makki helped me place it in my hair, but I really do love it." I said and I saw him smile with a small blush. 

"I'm glad." he said and I let out a soft hum before I thought of something. 

"Oh, before I forget. I'll be wearing a teal dress for the ball." I said. 

"Teal? That's going to look stunning on you." He said causing me to blush even more, and cover my face. 

"Must you say stuff so embarressing like it's nothing?" I asked and he chuckled. 

"You can't get mad at me, for speaking the truth." he said. 

"I can very well try." I said and he laughed once more. 

"You don't need to laugh at me, Iwa-Chan." I said as I looked up with a slight pout, making him stop. 

"What'd you call me?" he asked and I placed a hand to my head, as a sharp pain happened. 

"I-Iwa-Chan." I got out in a whimper before my head started to hurt more. 

"Tōru. What's wrong?" 

"My head." I said softly. 

"Okay. Here, lay down and I'll go call for the nurse. I'll be right back." He said.

"Promise?" I asked and he nodded. 

"You have my word. I will be back before you know it." he said before I carefully laid down. I watched as he ran before he was gone from my line of sight. That's when I passed out. 

_"Iwa-Chan! Look!"_ I heard my younger self say, and I watched as my younger self ran up to a younger Hajime. 

_"Stop calling me that, Shittykawa."_

_"Rude, Iwa-Chan. Anyway, mother helped me make this for you."_ Younger me said before shoving a small cape towards him. 

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a traveling cape. Your leaving here soon, and you've outgrown your old traveling cape so I asked mother to help me make you one for your trip."_

_"Oh. Thank you, Tōru. This means a lot."_ Young Hajime said as he took it. 

_"Your welcome, Iwa-Chan. Go on, try it on!"_

_"Okay, okay hold on."_ he said before he pulled it on and clipped it. 

_"It fits, and very warm."_

_"I'm glad to hear that, Iwa-Chan!"_

_"Hey, Tōru."_

_"Yes, Iwa-Chan?"_

_"I promise, I'll come back and marry you."_

_"I'll hold you to that promise, Iwa-Chan!"_ Younger me said before 

_"Stop calling me that, Shittykawa!"_

_"How mean, Iwa-Chan."_ I heard myself say, before I saw flashes of us playing, reading books together in the library, or with mother in the astronomy tower, with the one time he Alpha ordered me out of my room after mother's death, until he left with a promise to write as well as to come back. When I came to, I could feel warmth, before I could smell Makki's sweet smelling scent, followed by Shingeru's own flowery scent. 

"Tōru. Tōru, come on. Don't you dare drop on me. I will kick your ass, if you do." I heard Makki say and I ended up shifting closer. 

"So, violent Makki-Chan. I hope that Matsukawa isn't that violent around you." I got out in a rough voice, making him gasp. 

"Tōru! Your up!" He said and I let out a moan of discomfort. 

"Well, kind of." Makki said before they both pulled away. Makki helped me sit up, before the Head Nurse walked in. She did her job, before I was given some light food to eat, as I was informed that I was out for a full day. 

"Iwaizumi is really worried about you. He's been all but pulling out his hair." Shingeru said and I pressed my lips together. 

"I can bring him in, only if we cover you up some, and fix your hair." Makki said and I nodded, before they went to work. 

"My hair piece?" I asked and Makki held it up. 

"I got it right here." he said before he placed it in my hair. I sent him a smile before he and Shingeru walked out. I sat in silence for maybe half an hour before a knock happened on the door, then it creaked open, just enough for Hajime to stick his head in some. 

"Tōru?" he called out softly, and I smiled some. 

"Hajime." I said and he widend his eyes before he opened the door, entered and then shut it after him before rushing to my side. 

"Tōru, are you okay?" he asked as he gently took my face in his hands. I nuzzeled into his hand some, with a soft purr.

"I'm fine, Iwa-Chan." I said and he let out a sigh, before I felt him stiffen. 

"Wait? That nickname!" He said and I nodded some. 

"I remember. Not everything, but enough to know that I'll castrate you if you ever Alpha command me like that again." I said and he let out a chuckle, before he gently rubbed my face with his thumb. 

"I still feel horrible about that." He said and I hummed as I closed my eyes some, before I snapped my eyes open when his thumb traced my lips. I could hardly breath at the intense look he was giving me, making his olive green eyes look more darker than normal. 

"May I?" He asked with his thumb still tracing my lips. It took a moment for me to realize what he meant.

"Yes." I got out softly, before he slowly leaned in, like he was still giving me time to back out, before his lips were on mine. I let out a soft whimper as i was instantly overwhelmed with his scent, before I kissed him back. I placed my hand on his face, when our kiss got a bit rougher, before he pulled away, forcing a whimper out of me. 

"I. I better go before I can't control myself any longer." He got out, and I could smell that almost Rut like scent rolling off him, making me whimper. 

"No. No sad eyes. I want to do this properly, and I don't want to die before we get married. Please." he said in an almost pleading voice and I hestiantly nodded before I gave him one last kiss, before he left me alone. Once I was alone, I blushed heavily, as I placed a hand to my lips, since they were still tingling from the feeling of his lips on mine. 

"-ōru! Tōru!" I heard someone shout forcing me out of my head to see that it was Makki. 

"I've been trying to get your attention since I walked in ten minutes ago. It smells like an Alpha's rut in here. What happened?" He asked as sat down next to me. 

"W-We kissed." I got out, and he widend his eyes before he started to get really excited. 

"You will tell me when we are back in your chambers. But, first. Let's get this scent out, so your father doesn't get the wrong impression." He said and I nodded before we made a makeshift nest, that would fill the room with our scents. 


	7. Chapter 7

Once the room was no longer smelling like an Alpha's Rut, Makki and I went to, my room, where I watched him lock the door. We got into my nest, and he looked at me. 

"So, tell me everything." Makki said and I blushed some. 

"Well, after I asked you to tell Hajime I was in the library, he showed up. We talked, and I ended up calling him by an old nickname I gave him when we were younger, which seemed to be the jumpstart, I needed to start getting my memories back." I said as I told him everything I saw in my memories.

"Iwa-Chan, still had his hand on my face, when he asked if he could kiss me. My god, his eyes. They were so intense, before he kissed me." I said as I still blushed. 

"And? How'd it feel?" Makki asked. 

"Warm. Kinda rough, but really good. To be honest, I didn't want him to stop. He was the one to pull away because he said he wouldn't be able to control himself if he stayed any longer. He even told him not to give him my sad eyes, because he wanted to do everything properly and that he didn't want to die before the wedding." I said and Makki smiled as he gave me a hug. 

"I'm so happy for you!" He said and I blushed heavily making him laugh softly. 

"What about you and Matsukawa-San?" I asked. 

"I was taking a walk with him when I was called after you passed out. He told me to call him Matsun, so I gave him permision to call me Makki." he said with a slight blush. 

"You like him." I said in a teasing voice.

"I barely know him." 

"So? You still like him." I said. 

"I do. Plus, he is really handsome and funny. Plus his eyebrows are cool." Makki said and I let out a laugh. 

"What did you and Matsukawa-San talk about?" 

"I found out some more about him, as well as his parents, before he mentioned how Iwaizumi is undefeated in their fighting festival." 

"Fighting festival?" I asked. 

"Evidently it's this big week long event with lots of food, dancing, music, and the Alpha's all fight each other for fun. No weapons allowed, and no killing. Evidently they enjoy it, and it's how a lot of issues are solved between some Alpha's as well." 

"Hm. I guess I'll have to ask Iwa-Chan about it, once I can." I said.

"He didn't say when he'd be back to normal?" 

"No, and I never asked. I was still processing the fact that we kissed." I said and Makki shook his head.

"Oh, hush. You'd be the same if it was Matsukawa-San." I said and he blushed but didn't deny it. We talked some more, before I got hungry. 

"Shall we eat in here, or the dinning room?" 

"Dinning room." I said and Makki nodded before we both made ourselves presentable. Once in the dinning room, everyone looked at us. 

"Tōru, are you okay?" Father asked as he all but flipped the table to stand up. 

"I'm fine, Father. In fact, I'm more than okay now that I have some of my memories back." I said with a soft smile and he widend his eyes. 

"You've got your memories back?" He asked. 

"Not all of them, but enough that I know that you were right about Iwa-Chan and I being childhood friends." I said and heard someone choke. 

"Iwa-Chan?" they asked and I turned to see that it was Matsukawa-San. 

"Yes, Iwa-Chan. That's what I used to call him when we were younger. I happened to say it when we were talking yesterday, and it seemed to jump start my memories, hence why I passed out. I'm sorry if I scared you, Father." I said and he held out his hand. I walked over to him, and he pressed a soft kiss to my temple. 

"Just try and not make a habit out of it. I'm happy to hear that you've regained some of your memories of him though." he said and I nodded before I was allowed to sit down. 

"Speaking of, Iwaizumi. Will he not be joining us, today?" Father asked. 

"I'm afraid not, King Oikawa. I must apologize on his behalf. I believe the stress of traveling, and Oikawa-Sama's episode had been to much for him, forcing his rut to arrive, early. He will be out of commison for three days." Matsukawa-San said and Makki wiggled his eyebrows at me, once his face was hidden away from Father, as well as everyone else. 

"Oh, shall I send someone to-" Father started to ask but stopped when I sent him a horrifed look, as well as Matsukawa's and Kyotoni's growls. 

"He wishes for no one to help him through it. He also said that he wishes for Oikawa-Sama to stay away for four days, and to have these." Matsukawa-San said before he pulled out something that was tied together. I sat in stunned silence, as Matsukawa-San sat the thing on the table, for me to grab. 

"But an Alpha's Rut is-" 

"Harsh being alone? It is, but in our country if an Alpha does not wish to lay with someone during their rut, they don't have to. Same with Omega's and their heats. We may be labeled as Savage, but we are far from Savage. My king has been respectful of your laws, so I must ask you that you respect ours." Matsukawa-San said with a firm look, and I lowered my head down from the scent he was projecting. 

"I see. I will respect his wishes then." Father said. 

"Thank you, King Oikawa. Oikawa-Sama. Makki-San, forgive me for my rudeness. I do not wish for you two to be scared of me, or the rest of us. if you wish for me to leave, to please you, I will." Matsukawa-San said and I finally looked up, since the domant scent was gone. 

"Your kindness is apprieactied and I accept your apology." i said before I glanced at Makki.

"I'm fine with you staying. You, Makki-Chan?" I asked.

"I accept your apology as well, Matsun. You can stay." Makki said. 

"Thank you, Oikawa-Sama. Makki-San." Matsukawa-San said and I nodded before I slowly reached out for the gift. Once I brought my hand back, I saw that it was a bunch of letters. I stared at them in shock, before I looked up. 

"He kept them?" I asked Matsukawa-San softly. 

"He did. All of the ones you sent. Made me put them together in order, when you were asleep." Matsukawa-San said and I said nothing but nodded, as I lowered them to my lap. I barely paid attention to everyone talking as I ate. Once I finished, I excused myself and carried the letters to my room, after sending Makki a look that asked him to leave me alone. Once in my room, I shut the door and crawled into my nest, where I grabbed the first letter. I started reading each one, one by one as I got to remember, more and more of what happened until everything made perfect sense. 

"Tōru, it's past dinner. Are you ok- Your crying!" I heard Makki say, as he and Shingeru walked in. 

"Makki-Chan, Shingeru-Chan." I said and thye quickly rushed to my side, after they crawled into the nest. 

"What's wrong, Tōru?" Makki asked. 

"I remember. He said he'd give me back my memories, and he did." I said through soft sobs. 


	8. Iwaizumi

"Hey, Iwaizumi. How you feeling?" I heard Matsun ask me after three days. 

"Like shit." I got out and he let out a laugh. 

"I'm sure you do. I've brought you some food, and Kyotoni is fixing you a bath." 

"Thanks." 

"Any time." Matsun said as he helped me stand up. 

"Tōru? How is he?" I asked. 

"He's fine. I gave him the letters like you wanted me to. He's been quiet since then though. The only ones who have been able to see him have been Makki, Yahaba, the tailor and an omegan chief." 

"What? Why?" I asked. 

"Yahaba wouldn't say, other than that Oikawa-Sama needed time to think." Matsun said and I sighed. 

"Guess that it didn't work." I said. 

"What the letters?" 

"Ya. I was hoping they'd give him back his memories of us, that way he didn't have to act like not himself." 

"What's he normallly act like?" 

"Childish, clingy, extremly talkative, but smart. You know that issue with the whole breaking a bond marriage?" I asked as he helped me into the bath. 

"Ya, the coucil not waiting it to happen. What about it?" 

"With, Tōru's help I'd be able to get rid of that law, as well as create a whole new council. Not only that, Tōru has the way of bringing people together, by drawing out their strengths." I said. 

"Ah. Is that the only reason, why your doing this?" 

"God no. I fell ini love with him when we were younger, and I never stopped." I said. 

"I see. Will you be okay, by yourself or should I wait in your room?" 

"I'll be fine. Don't you have a walk to take with a certain, pink-brown haired Omega?" I asked. 

"Shut up, you ass." Matsun said and I let out a laugh. 

"Don't forget to ask!" I yelled at his retreating back. 

"I hope you drown in the tub." He grumbled and I let out a chuckle, before he was gone. After my bath, I dressed and ate the food I was given, feeling much like myself once more. I ate dinner in my room, reading a book from the library. I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on my door. 

"Iwaizumi-Sama. I have a message for you, from Oikawa-Sama." I heard a voice say, and I allowed them to enter. 

"Iwaizumi-Sama. Oikawa-Sama wishes for you two to have tea together, before the ball in two days. He says to meet him in the library at lunch." 

"Tea, in the library at lunch, in two days?" I asked and she nodded. 

"Okay. Tell Tōru, I'll be there." I said and she bowed with a soft smile. 

"I shall. Do you need anything before I leave, Iwaizumi-Sama?" She asked. 

"No, I'm good. Thank you." I said and she bowed once more before she left, closing the door with a soft click. The next day passed in a blue, and I soon found myself heading to the library at lunch. I walked in and found Tōru sitting outside his nest. 

"Tōru." I said and he turned to look at me. 

"Iwa-Chan." he said and I almost sighed when I heard that nickname, before I almost fell backwards because he had thrown himself onto me. I stumbled but made sure I didn't fall over, all the while placing my hands on his waist. 

"Tōru?" I asked softly when I smelt some salt. 

"Your such a good, Alpha. You said you'd give me my memories back and you did. I don't know what I've done to deserve an Alpha like you, but I'll be damned if I let another Omega or Beta take you away from me." He said with a slight sniffle. I blinked in shock before i made him pull back, so I could look at him. 

"You remember?" I asked as I gently cupped his face. 

"Yes." he said with a sniffle, and I wiped the few tears that had slipped down his face away, before i kissed him. I ended the kiss after a few minutes, forcing a whine out of him.

"Iwa-Chan." he said with a pout making me chuckle some. 

"No, not yet." I said and he pouted some more. 

"Mean." He said and I pushed a strand of his hair out of his face. 

"Nothing more than kissing, until we marry." I said and he pouted but grumbled out an agreement. I let him go, and he sat in his nest, while I took the chair he was sitting in earlier. 

"So why did you call me in for tea, anyway?" I asked him and he smiled brightly before he pointed to something. I turned to see that it was a box on the table, by a tea set. 

"The box?" I asked and he nodded. 

"Open it!" He said and I noticed the excited scent he was giving off. 

"Is this a joke?" I asked and he shook his head. 

"No! It's for tonight, and you can use it for when we leave as well." He said and I grabbed the box. I lifted the lid to see torquise and white. I lifted it out of the box, and stared for a moment, before I smiled. 

"You made it?" I asked and he nodded. I quickly stood back up, and pulled it on, while clipping it. I smiled at him. 

"I love it. Thank you, Tōru." I said and he beemed up at me. 

"I based it off the one I made when we were younger. Only this time, in your colors. I put something special in the collar in the inside." He said and I moved the collar to reveal a set of initals. T. I. I read before I looked at him. 

"The T, is for Tōru. But what's the I?" I asked and he blushed lightly. 

"Iwaizumi. Tōru Iwaizumi." he said and I felt my heart skip several beats just from hearing him say it. 

"Say it again." 

"Tōru Iwaizumi." He said and I all but purred when I heard it.

"I love the sound of that." I said making him blush a bit darker. 

"It is not official yet, though." Tōru said. 

"I know, but I can still love the sound of it." I said and he turned his head as he turned really red. 

"Are you sure your going to be okay, for tonight? You are very red." I said and he shot me a look, that made me chuckle. 

"You know damn well, while I'm this red." he said and I chuckled. 

"I know." I said before I got a bit closer to his nest as I carefully passed him his tea. 

"I know we aren't married yet, but may I ask how our people will react when I arrive?"  He asked and I felt a sense of pride as he already said, our people. 

"A celebration. They are very excited. I was worried they'd all try to follow me when I left." I said and he scrunched up his nose some. 

"I wish my people were like yours when it comes to Omegas. I can't even leave the castle without some Alpha wanting to mate me, or death threats for being an Omegan Prince when they wanted an Alpha." Tōru said and I was almost blown away from the sad scent he was giving off, though the first half is what forced a growl out of me. 

"I'd kill anyone here or back in our own kingdom for any attempt on mating you. Like you said when we were younger. Your mine, and I'm yours." I said and he blushed but leaned closer, setting his head on my leg, emitting a soft purr. 

"Such a protective, Alpha aren't you, Iwa-Chan?" He asked. 

"Like your not, Shittykawa. I do believe that one omega is still scared of you." I said as I sat my tea down. 

"She deserved it. She scented what was mine, and she needed to learn her place." Tōru said and I chuckled, before I ran my fingers through the non-braided part of his hair, making him purr some more. 

"Keep doing that, and I'll fall asleep." He said. 

"I wouldn't want that, because we do have a ball to get ready for soon." I said. 

"I know." he said. 

"How many dances would you be willing to dance with me?" I asked. 

"As many as I can handle without my knee hurting. I'm not big on drinking either." He siad. 

"May I ask why?" 

"I'm not a big fan of drinking wine. I like to stick to tea, any avaliabe juice or water. Mother wasn't a fan of wine either." 

"Hm. I don't blame you. I'm not big on drinking either, but mines because Kyotoni thinks he could beat me when I'm drunk or sober." 

"What?" Tōru asked, making a panic scent fill the air. 

"Not to overthrow me. Basically just for a fun. Matsun is the same way." I said and he sighed, making the panic scent go away, replacing it with his natural rosemary and theyme scent.

"Oh. Tōru, before I forget." I said making him  hum and lift up his head from my leg, to look up at me. I quickly reached into my pocket and held out a small box.

"We are engaged, but you don't have a ring. Well. You didn't have a ring, and I've been more worried about you regaining your memories than anything else, that I forgot to give this to you." I said and he took it from me. I watched as he opened it and I barely caught it when he dropped it in shock.

"Iwa-Chan? What?" He asked breathlessly before he shook his head some.

"An engagement ring?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, an engagement ring. I'm not the best with words, but I'll do my best." I started to say only for him to throw himself, as much as he could from his nest.

"Don't bother! Yes! I'll say it as many times need, until you get it through your thick head." He said and I chuckled some.

"I belive once is all that I needed." I said and he pulled away, teary eyed but smiling. I pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto his finger.

"It fits, perfectly." he said as he looked down at his hand in awe.

"I'm glad. I was prepared to have it fixed to your size if nessessary." I said before he inciated the kiss.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." He said once he pulled away.

"No, thank you." I said and he rolled his eyes with a scoff making me laugh some. He settled back in his nest, still keeping his head on my leg, while I played with his hair. When we were able to talk freely, about what would happen once we returned as well as our childhood memories until a new scent came. 

"Sorry, Tōru. It's time to get ready. I've managed to give you this long without your father knowing, but I'm running out of luck." Hanamaki said and I could feel Tōru pouting. 

"Okay, thank you Makki-Chan." Tōru said and I turned my head to nod at Hanamaki, when I saw the necklace on his neck, making me smirk. He blushed and looked away. Once, Tōru was out of his nest, I stoof up, and saw Makki walked around the corner. I pushed a staid of hair out of his face, and he nuzzled into my hand. 

"Stupid ball." He muttered and I rolled my eyes. 

"You know your going to love it." 

"I know, but Father is going to use tonight as a way to announce our engagement, and after today we wil barely be able to see each other until the wedding." He said and I brought his head down to mine.

"Everything will be just fine, and we will find time to spend with each other before then. Even if we have to do it by passing secret notes, when we pass each other in the halls to see each other for a little bit at night." I said and he looked at me. 

"Okay." He said softly. 

"I'll see you soon." I said and he seemed to fight himself.

"Something you want, before you go?" I asked him softly and he bit his lip making me place my hand on his cheek.

"Kiss me." he said softly and I did. Once we pulled away, he had a nice blush to his cheeks, and he was purring softly. 

"You should ask Hanamaki about the necklace Matsun gave him." I said. 

"Necklace? Wait! Does that mean?" He asked but cut himself off by placing a hand to his own gift in his hair. 

"Yes it does." I said and he squealed before lightly kissing me once more before he all but ran away, calling for Hanamaki's attention making me chuckle. I grabbed the box that once held my gift from Tōru, before leaving the library. Once in my room, I carefully took of the cape, before pulling on some clothes to train in. Once outside, I saw Matsun training with Kyotoni. 

"So, Matsun. You finally decided to ask Hanamaki to consider you?" I asked and he stumbled allowing, Kyotoni to win the light sparing match. Once, Matsun was off the ground he shot me a glare. 

"How'd you know?" 

"Hanamaki was the one who came for,Tōru to let him know it was time to start preparing for the ball. I saw the necklace. The one you made to match the one your Mom, gave your mother." i said. 

"I did. He said yes, now bite me." 

"Congrates." Kyotoni said before he wiped his face. 

"I'm done for today. I'm going to go see if, Shingeru is helping the Prince or not. If he is, I'm taking a nap, and asking him to wake me up. Have fun." Kyotoni said before he walked away. 

"Come on! Talk, Matsun. I'm going to end up finding out either way. From you or Tōru." I said and he growled before he sighed. 

"He's been making exesus to the king, about where the Prince was at, when I finally managed to get him alone for a few moments. I asked him after I gave him the present. He turned so red I didn't think that shade was possible, but he accepted. We talked until he had to make up another excues to the King, and I came out here to train." Matsun said and I nodded.

"You going to take him to your parents bakery?" I asked.

"After he settles in, I will. Thought, I'm worried about how my parents will react." He said and I let out a laugh. 

"Your parents are going to love him." 

"Just like how the people will love the Prince." Matsun said and I smiled some.

"Oh, ya. I gave him the ring. I couldn't even say anything before I was almost knocked to the ground." I said and Matsun laughed as he shook his head.

"Pretty sure he said don't bother in asking, since it would be an obvious yes." He said and I nodded before we started to train together. 

"Iwaizumi-Sama. Matsukawa-San. It's time to start preparing yourselves for the ball." We both heard, and we both looked at each other. We nodded and headed inside to go get cleaned up. Once I was done, I clipped on the cape, Tōru made and headed out. 

"Nice cape. Don't remember you having it, until now." Matsun said. 

"Tōru made it, and gave it to me today." I said. 

"You've got it bad." 

"Like you don't." I said and he shrugged before he walked in since he didn't have to be called in. Once I was called in, I bowed to King Oikawa before I sat down in the thrown that was available for me, that was next to Tōru's nest thrown. I tuned out pretty much everything unless I was called on by the King until Tōru walked in. Whoa. I thought as he continued to walk in. I was still stunned when I felt something light hit the side of my head making me glare at the direction to see it was Matsun, sending me a look that said to thank him later. 

"I like to thank you all for coming here and celebrating on the glorious night!" King Oikawa said before he rambled on for a little bit more, until he slightly nodded at me. 

"I'm pleased to annouce my son, Prince Tōru's engagement to King Hajime Iwaizumi," The King siad but I tuned out the rest as I was able to smell how happy Tōru was. I was pulled out of my trance by clapping and the King's announcement of the first dance between Tōru and I. I stood up and walked over to Tōru.

"You look beautiful." I said in a soft voice that only he could hear, before we both bowed to one another.

"You look handsome yourself, Iwa-Chan." he said in a soft voice back, before the music started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://weheartit.com/entry/25072139
> 
>  
> 
> The engagement ring. I think it's really pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

"Makki-Chan!" I said in a teasing voice, and I watched as he stiffened as well as gave a slight shiver making me smile almost sinister like. 

"Yes, Tōru?"

"How are you and Matsukawa-San?" I asked him.

"We're good."

"Really? Just good?" I asked. 

"Yes, just good." He said and I hummed. 

"Then, I guess Iwa-Chan was wrong about Matsukawa-San asking you to be his court mate, then." I said and I saw his face turn extremly red. 

"W-What? How?" he finally asked when we were almost to my room. 

"Iwa-Chan, saw the necklace, and told me."

"Of course, he did." 

"So, tell me! How'd he ask?" I asked. 

"No here." he said and I couldn't help my excitment, forcing us to walk faster until we got to my room. Once in, I shut and locked the door, before turning around pointing at him with my right hand. 

"Alright. Tell me!" I said. 

"As you know, I told you I'd make up excuses for you for your father, so you could spend some time with Iwaizumi-San today. So, after I came up with another excuse for your father, Matsun gently pulled me away, and gave me a box. I opened it to see the necklace, and that's when he asked me. I said yes, once I could find my voice and train of thought. I then handed it to him, so he could put it on me. We talked and walked before I left to come get you since I couldn't come up with a new excuse." he said and I squealed before I gave him a hug. 

"I'm so happy for you!" I said and I could feel him smile before he hugged me back. 

"Thank you, Tōru." He said softly before he pulled back. 

"You smell like Iwaizumi." He said and I blushed.

"Shut up." I said and he laughed before I remembered the ring. 

"Oh, ya. Look!" I said and showed him my hand. 

"No way! Is this what I think it is?!" He asked as he took my hand. 

"It is!" I said before we both started talking rather loudly. 

"I can't belive it's so beautiful! Like what in the world? What type of jewels, and diamonds do they have in their kingdom!? I mean, seriously! Your hair piece, and ring. My necklace, as well Shingeru's gift and ring. They are absolutely beautiful, and clearly made with stuff we will never have here." He said and I nodded in agreement, before I thought of something. 

"Oh, could you hand me some parchment, and a pen?" I asked.

"Of course. May I ask why?" 

"I want to see if she has anything to block most of Iwa-Chan's scent, that way he doesn't kickstart my heat. I'd rather not go into heat with that many Alpha's around, especially if Father invited him." I said. 

"Oh. I do hope, he didn't invite him. He is, rather. Ah. Unpleasent and I do not feel safe around him. He also thinks to highly of himself, and others think he is the True Alpha, like the legend has told about." Makki said and I scoffed. 

"The day I believe Ushijima is the True Alpha, is a cold day in Hell." I said as I wrote my question down. 

"What if the True Alpha was, your soon to be Mate, Iwaizumi?" Makki asked me, and I stopped for a moment, blushing heavily. 

"I. I'd believe it and wouldn't mind it, though I'd be damned sure to be his Only Omega." I said as I fought down a growl. 

"Knowing you, you'd win." Makki said and I looked at him. 

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" 

"No, just stating a fact." he said and I nodded before I went back to writing. Once finished, I closed it and Makki took it to a guard that was guarding my hall, before we both headed for the bath. We were both laughing and giggling as we started to get ready when there was a knock on my door, making the both of us gasp. 

"Oikawa-Sama. Hanamaki-San. I've brought you something that shall help with your problem." We both heard the head nurse say making his both sigh in relief. Makki made sure we were both decent before he went and answered the door. I allowed her to come in, where she explained to me what to do and I smiled. 

"Thank you." 

"Of course, Oikawa-Sama. Would you like some as well, Hanamaki-San?" 

"I wouldn't mind. It also wouldn't hurt to be careful if he shows up." Makki said. 

"Who, Ushijima-Sama?"

"Yes, do you know if he's going to be here tonight?" I asked. 

"No, I don't know if your father has invited Ushijima-Sama, or not. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, thank you anyway." I said and she nodded, bowed before leaving us. I pressed my lips together before we both continued to get ready. 

"What's it like?" Makki suddendly asked. 

"What's what, like?" I asked. 

"Kissing." He said and I blushed some, causing me to stop applying my makeup for a moment.

"It's nice. So far it's been really soft and loving, with Iwa-Chan. I mean, his lips aren't soft but the kisses are, and he makes me feel safe. I mean, with our last kiss earlier, I was purring." I said and Makki gasped.

"No, you purred?" 

"I. I did. I couldn't help it. I feel really safe with him, and I love his scent. So strong and so Alpha, but so safe." I got out though I was blushing heavily. 

"Just tell him you love him, already. If his scent alone can get you to purr, it must be true." Makki said and I shot him a look of horror, making him roll his eyes. 

"Oh, please. Any Alpha who would find a way to give you back your memories, while allowing you to get to know them once more, and teach you about your future kingdom, doesn't do any of that just because they have to. They do it because of love. Iwaizumi loves you. If he didn't he would have sent your father a letter asking to drop the engagement, long before this." Makki said and I realized he was right about the engagement. 

"I." I started to say but stopped short. 

"Look, you don't have to tell him verbually as of yet, but you can start by telling him through your actions. Ask if he could scent a blanket for your nest, and if he asks why say that way you can start getting used to it or something." He said and I pressed my lips together, but nodded. We continued to talk until we were both done getting ready that's when I started to get nervous. 

"M-Makki-Chan." I said as I started to breath heavily. 

"Whoa, hey Tōru, Breath. You look absolutly stunning. Iwaizumi is going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off you. He's not going to be looking at anyone else but you. Look, I am almost one hundred percent sure he's bored out of his mind right now. I need you to calm down, that way you can steal his breath away." he said as he took my face in his hands. He finally got me to calm down before he started to scent me to remove my distressed one. 

"Thank you, Makki-Chan." 

"You'd do it for me, Tōru. Now, let's just relax in your nest in the other room closer to the ballroom, until we are called in." He said and I nodded. We both left, and I got some tea for us. We sat in comfterable silence, drinking tea until it was time for us to enter. I barely heard them annoucing Makki-Chan and I's presense, as I saw Iwa-Chan sitting on the thrown next to my nest of one. Makki-Chan had to lightly pinch me to get my attention, since Father was talking. 

"I like to thank you all for coming here and celebrating on the glorious night!" Father said before he rambled until I saw him get everyone's attention towards Iwa-Chan. 

"I'm pleased to annouce my son, Prince Tōru's engagement to King Hajime Iwaizumi," Father said, and I couldn't help but feel happy, at the way Iwa-Chan's eyes lit up when he Father said that. 

"Now, it's time for King Iwaizumi and my son, Prince Tōru to have their first dance." Father said and I watched as Iwa-Chan stood up, and made his way over to me.

"You look beautiful." he said in a soft voice, and I blushed some as we both bowed to each other.

"You look handsome yourself, Iwa-Chan." I said in a soft voice back, before the music started. As we started to dance, he never took his eyes off me. Once the music ended, we both bowed, before he held out his hand. I smiled softly before I slipped my hand into his, allowing him to lead me to my thrown. 

"Hey, Iwa-Chan." I said softly, and he turned to look at me.

"Yes, Tōru?" he asked softly, and I bit my lip some.

"N-Nevermind. It can wait until later." I said softly, and he gave me a look. 

"Is it something bad?" he asked and I shook my head. 

"You sure it can wait?" he asked and I nodded. 

"Okay, if you say so. Did, Hanamaki-San tell you about how Matsun gave him his gift?" He asked and I nodded with a bright smile.

"I haven't seen Makki-Chan look this happy with an Alpha since I've met him. I don't want this to be ruined for him. So, Matsukawa-San may be your best friend, but if he hurts Makki, it won't be pretty." I said as I never lost my smile. 

"I know, but if it means anything. I think Matsun would willingly give me his sword, if he did. Don't get me started on Matsun's mother." He said with a slight shiver, and I let out a soft laugh. When we weren't talking quietly, he was talking with Father, until I asked him to dance. He agreed, and he stood up. We danced for several songs, before my knee started to act up. He noticed, and I slightly nodded to his unasked question, because he led me back to my throne. 

"Do you need anything?" he asked me softly and I shook my head some. 

"No, a break is all I need." I said and he said nothing. 

"Drink something, please." he said. 

"One glass, that's all I'll drink." I said and he nodded before got Matsun to get it. I accepted it with a soft smile, before I started to sip it since I did not want to get drunk. I was halfway done with my glass, when I smelt someone familar, making me stop.

"Tōru?" I heard Iwa-Chan ask and I looked at my father with horror. 

"You invited him?!" I all but shrieked at him, as I tried not to get the guests attention. 

"Tōru, please don't do this now. He's the True Alpha." Father said. 

"That's bullshit, and you know it. The True Alpha is only a legend to tell pups to get their hopes up. Why did you invite him tonight? Please, don't tell me you invited him to my wedding?" I asked and he didn't look at me, making me let out a soft whimper as I smelt him getting closer. 

"Tōru, what's going on? Please, tell me." Iwa-Chan said. 

"Good evening, King Oikawa. Good evening, Prince Oikawa. Prince Oikawa, I must say you look quite stunning, though you are distressed." I heard Ushijima say and I frowned angerly at that. 

"Good evening, Prince Ushijima. How is your father?" Father asked and I wanted nothing more than to dump my wine onto Ushijima's head as he emited his god awful pheromones at me. 

"My father is well." 

"That's good." Father said before Ushijima turned to look back at me. 

"My mother is a bit upset that I never asked for your son's hand fast enough though, and I must admit I am as well." He said and I swear I heard something snap inside of Iwa-Chan, because he started growling. 

"Stop trying to subde my finacee." he got out around his growl, and I looked at him with slightly wide eyes because of the scent he was givinig off. It was all him, but it was also possessive and basically screamed that he wouldn't hesisate to kill, but all the while he was sending me a soft and calm scent, which should have been impossible, but he was. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing anything to Prince Oikawa, King Iwaizumi." 

"That's horse shit and you know it. Ever since you stepped into this room, Tōru has been distressed, unhappy and uncomfterable. Add in the small amount of fear since you've been emitting your pheromones at him, at an attempt of submission on an already taken Omega. So I'm telling you again. Stop trying to force my finacee into sumbission." Iwa-Chan said and the air between them was thick with tension, that it was hard to breathe.

"An Omega, should know their place. Silent, and obident next to their Alpha." I heard one of Father's Councilmen say, and I almost let out a broken whimper at that, causing a slight shift in Iwa-Chan's scent, making the whole ballroom filled with his angry scent, all the while keeping me surrounded by a soft one. 

"You, Councilman. What's your name?" Iwa-Chan asked. 

"Sir Masanori."

"Well, Sir Masanori, if you were a member of my council, that comment would have gotten you kicked off and forced into an Alpha and Beta ReEducation Classes, where you'd be forced to wear a collar you couldn't take off for three years. The collar would only be taken off when you were seen treating all Omega's as your equal for three years straight. If you failed, then you would ve exiled, locked away or killed in extreme cases. Luckily I haven't had to kill anyone since I  was crowned King. An Omega in my Kingdom isn't treated with disrespect, nor are they forced into marriages that would leave them unhappy and unsafe. Omega's have been gifted with the ability to carry the next genereation of Pups, and they should be respected, not be labeled off as breeders, or silent and obident like you put it. Omega's in my Kingdom have the same rights as any Alpha and Beta. I may not be in my Kingdom, meaning I cannot force you to fall the laws of my land, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to apologize to Tōru, who may I remind you is your Prince. Same to you, Ushijima for your attempt to force my fiancee into submission." Iwa-Chan said and I watched as he fixed them both with such a harsh glare, that made me want to run as well as kiss him senseless. I watched as both Alpha's submitted to Iwa-Chan, because they both apologized, leaving me more shocked than ever. Once I finished my wine, I looked at Iwa-Chan who still seemed a bit annoyed.

"I-Iwa-Chan." I said softly and he turned to look at me, his face instantly turning soft. 

"I'm sorry, if I scared you, Tōru. I was trying to keep as much of my scent off you, to keep you calm and not be scared of me." He said softly and I sent him a soft look. 

"Let's take a walk." I said and he nodded before he leaned over, to tell Father. Father nodded, giving us his permission, before we both left with Matsukawa-San and Makki walking behind us, but out of ear shot. 

"You didn't scare me, Iwa-Chan. Shocked me, big time but I wasn't scared." I said and he let out a sigh.

"Thank God! I was already trying to figure out what to give you, as an apology if I did." he said and I let out a soft laugh. 

"Iwa-Chan, how did you get not one, but two Alpha's to submit to you. It's hard to even get one Alpha to do it, but you got two at the same time." I said and I saw him clench his jaw some before he sighed. 

"I'm a seventh generation Alpha. After I left, and Father started my training, I found out more about my family history. Every Alpha before me, has married a strong willed Omega, and when they had Pups, they all had one Alpha pup. Each one following the same path. Each Alpha, being stronger than the previous. In body strength, and scent but I'm a bit different than the rest of my family." He said. 

"How so?" I asked and he stopped walking, making me stop as well, and look at him, to see he was looking at me wish a serious look. 

"Because unlike the previous Alpha's in my family, that could only make Beta's and Omega's submit. I can make Alpha's submit alongside Beta's and Omega's the only difference is that for it to work on Alpha is that I have to be really pissed or annoyed at them, or at War with them. Though my ability has been proven worthless with people on my council." he said and I was stunned for several moments. 

"It's why when I Alpha Commanded you all those years ago, I felt terrible for how easily you listened to me, only to find out the truth why, it left me mortified. I was even debating on calling off our engagement to protect you until Father helped me learn how to control it." he said and I couldn't help but smile softly at that.

"Your such a good Alpha, to me even when we were apart, and even when I didn't remember you. You were protecting me from yourself and I can tell you are doing that even now. Though I will slap you if you ever try to control me like that." I said and he let out a laugh. 

"Please, do." He said and I felt my heart skip a beat some from the soft smile he had on his face. 

"Oh. Iwa-Chan." I said and he looked at me. 

"Thank you, for what you said to them both." I said and he slipped his hand into mine. 

"I'd do it again, without a second thought. Your my Omega, and I'm your Alpha." He said and I blushed some before we found a place to sit down. 

"What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" he asked and I blninked before I blushed a bit more once I remembered. 

"I. I wanted to know if you would scent a blanket or pillow for me to add to my nest." I said and he squeezed my hand some. 

"I'll do it, only if I can have one in return." He said and I looked at him to see that he was giving me a sincere look. 

"Really?" I asked him. 

"Of course. Our days are fixing to be very busy, and I know it would help ease your mind if we couldn't met up for some time." he said as he rubbed his thumb across the inside of my wrist.

"Thank you, Iwa-Chan." I said and he leaned in some, wrapping me further into his scent.

"Your welcome, Tōru." He said before he kissed me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://onlineresize.club/pixie-club.html
> 
> Makki's courting necklace, from Matsun. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for not updating in the past couple days. Work has been hell. Babysitting one day, or way into the night, then working at a family friend's shop. I had to deal with one costumer attempting to steal four purses we were selling for a dollar each, and when I called her out on it, she tried to lie about it! Another costumer even tried to walk behind the counter while I was sitting down digging out newspaper so I could wrap some glasswear another costumer had bought. Plus I'm getting registered for my second year of college, (though I have to retake all my first year classes due to failing or being dropped when the class was to full. So, wish me luck with that.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will see you all in the next update. Lots of love, Akane.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next three weeks, Iwa-Chan and I barely had time to see each other, even with us trying to sneak in some time in the astronomy tower. I was currently sitting in the astronomy tower, looking up at the stars when I smelt him. I almost fell out of the window seat as I stood up, so I could get to him faster. 

"Tōru?" he asked softly and I pounced on him with a tight hug. 

"Iwa-Chan!" I said in a loud whisper, and he hugged me almost as tightly as I was hugging him. 

"How you holding up?" he asked me. 

"I'd be better if I could spend more than ten minutes with you." I said before I placed my nose right over his scent glands. 

"I know. I know, I'm just glad all this is almost over. Just one more week, before I can officially call you my Omega." he said and I let out a soft purr at that, making him growl some. I smiled before I pulled him over to the window seat. We both sat down, but I curled up to his side, as he wrapped us both in a blanket. I cuddled closer, with a soft purr. 

"Your so warm, Iwa-Chan." I said and he pulled me closer. 

"Is there anything you still wish to learn?" 

"Hm. No, not tonight. I just want to cuddle with my Alpha." I said and he growled some, making me laugh softly. 

"Hey, Tōru." He said breaking the comfterable silence between us.

"Hm." 

"Why'd you call the story of the True Alpha, bullshit?" he asked. 

"It's not really the story, but the people who call Ushijima the True Alpha. I don't believe he is the true Alpha, and even if he was I wouldn't call him such. Plus to, the True Alpha was just a story mother told us, and other mothers tell their pups to get their hopes up. I seriously doubt there will ever be another True Alpha and even if there was I do not believe it will be, Ushijima." I said and he shifted me, so I could look at him. 

"Then who do you think is the True Alpha?" he asked and I looked up at him, as I continued to cuddle closer, enjoying his scent and warmth. 

"To be honest, I've always just thought the story was bullshit, but lately I can't help but think about it differently." I said.

"How are you thinking about it differently?"

"I don't have a full answer on it, yet but I should with time." I said after a moment, and he nodded before he tilted my head up some. I closed my eyes as he softly kissed me. When we pulled away, I could feel my cheeks were a bit red, but I was smiling softly up at him, both of us silently agreeing that the week couldn't hurry up. 

"Iwa-Chan."

"Yes, Tōru?"

"I'll be going into heat, a couple days after we marry." I said and he shifted some.

"Is your heat, why the Coucil schedule the wedding like this?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and he growled. 

"Even if they didn't, I want to bond with you in my heat. I want Iwa-Chan as my Alpha." I said making him growl as he held me tighter to him. 

"You might want to be careful, with your next words." he said and I let out a laugh before I slipped my hand into his. We managed to stay hidden from everyone for an hour before I started to fall asleep. 

"Come, let's get you back to your room before the guards freak when your not there in the morning." Iwa-Chan said and I whined but agreed, though I kept the blanket we had used. He got up first, and Istumbled as I got up, making him catch me. I blushed because of where his hands were, and he wided his eyes.

"T-Tōru. I'm sorry." He said and I moved his hands, while I got closet to him.

"Tōru?"

"Hajime, I." I started to say as we both started to lean in.

"Tōru, I love you." he said and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I have since we were kids, and I want you to know before we get married. I'll wa-" he started to say but I cut him off by kissing him. When I pulled away, he was dazed.

"I love you too, Hajime. I loved you when we were kids, and I love you now. You gave me back my memories. No other Alpha would have done that. You were so patent, and you let me talk your ears off to learn about our kingdom, or just to talk." I said and he went to say something but I placed a finger to his lips.

"Your so protective over me, your friends, Makki and you've turned our Kingdom into a Omega Haven due to all the laws you placed to protect us. The Police, and the Alpha, Beta school. The courtship rules. Everything. Your such a good King, and I know your going to be a good Alpha to me and our future Pups." I said and he removed my finger from his lips.

"I saw a lot of death and horrible treatments of Omega's during my time at war. I knew that when I returned I didn't want the same treatment happening in my kingdom, it's why I took a little bit longer returning. I wanted to to changed everything because of what I saw. I didn't want you to come to a kingdom where you were treated like a saint while your fellow Omegas suffered. I couldn't even stomach the thought of it, it's why I had to fight my council tooth and nail to even get the laws that are in place now, to work. I even went as far as having half the council replaced with Alpha's and Beta's that thought the same as me, and it was still a large pain in my side, almost as large as you." He said and I lightly swatted his arm for that joke making him laugh softly.

"But in all seriousness, I went weeks with barely any sleep and food just to make these changes. I thought at one point I was going to have to deal wtih Suga's wrath, or at least have Suga unleash his wrath on the council until everything started to go into place. I still have trouble with my council but it's been, easier I guess you could say to deal with them. I'm sorry I took so long to come back to you, but I know that I would do it again in a heartbeat, just so I would be able to sleep easier at night with you as my Omega, and my, ah Queen? Is that the title you want, because if it isn't I'll send a letter to fix it." he said and I kissed him softly to make him stop.

"I like the sound of that. Queen Tōru Iwaizumi." I said making his chest rumble. I blinked while he blushed some.

"I love the sound of that." he said as he pulled me closer to him, forcing a soft yelp to slip out.

"Just one more week, and it'll be true." I said and he growled some before claiming my lips. After several heated minutes he pulled away, forcing a whine out of me, before I had to catch my breath.

"One more week." He said softly, barely breathing hard. I nodded before we both left, hand in hand. In the morning, I got a knowing look from Makki. 

"So." He said but I shushed him. 

"Don't. You know how the Council is, they'd freak. Please, just don't." I said and he nodded before he lowered his voice, as we talked. The rest of the week passed in a slow blur until I was woken up by Makki. 

"Tōru, wake up. It's your wedding day." He said and I slowly opened my eyes. 

"Come on. We have a long list of things to do." He said and I nodded as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, as I slowly started to get excited. I got out of bed, and pulled on my robe, while Makki left me to go get my breakfast. Shingeru came after we both finished eating, and he handed me a letter.

"What's this?" I asked. 

"A letter from Iwaizumi." He said and I bit my lip as I started to open it, making Makki let out a soft laugh I silently read it, before I closed it with a blush. 

"Well?" Makki asked. 

"He qouted my favorite poem." I said and Makki cooed, making me swat at him with my hand. I quickly wrote a letter back, and gave it to Shingeru, while Makki continued to get me ready. After hours, and no mirror for me, I was led to where Father was since he would be walking me down. 

"Tōru, you look stunning." He said and I blushed as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead he had given me through my vail.

"I just wish your mother was here to see you on this day." He said and I grew a sad smile. 

"Makki, you look stunning as well." 

"Thank you, King Oikawa." Makki said softly as he fixed my dress. 

"Come. I'm positive you wish to see your Alpha." Father said and I blushed some more but I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. 


	11. Iwaizumi

"Wake up, grumpy face! Your getting married to the love of your life! Up! Up! Up! I have your food!" I heard Matsun yell and I slowly opened my eyes to glare at him. 

"Glare all you want, but I know you can't wait to be married to the love of your life!" he said and I groaned as I rolled over some. 

"Also the king wants to see you before you have to wait at the alter." 

"Noted." I said before I sat up. I rubbed my face before I looked at him. 

"If you want to give your soon to be Omega something, you beter hand it over to Yahaba. Omega's are the only ones who will be able to see him until the wedding. Something about it being a traditon from the former Queen's family. Beta's can be in the wing but only to guard. Alpha's are banned. Not even the King can be in the wing. I asked, but didn't get much other than that." Matsun said as he sat down at the desk. 

"Makes sense. Thanks for waking me up and breakfast. Where's Kyotoni?" 

"He was surprsingly willing to help finish set up, before he and Yahaba head back home to go prepare everything." 

"Ah." I said before we both started to eat. Once we ate, I wrote a letter for Tōru and Matsun said he give it to Yahaba. I dressed in presetnable clothes that weren't for the wedding, and headed out to go see the King. 

"You wanted to see me, King Oikawa." I said when I arrived in his office. 

"I did. I wanted to see you because I wanted you to have this." he said as he handed over a scroll. I carefully unrolled it and read over it only to stop after only a couple sentences. 

"Are you out of your mind? I can't just take this." I said. 

"I knew you would say that, but I don't want to risk losing his mother's grave, or the tower. As much as seeinig the tower pains me, I really can't get rid of it. All of Tōru's memories of his mother are here. He'd hate me if I let someone destroy the tower and his grave." he said and I sighed. He's right. Tōru would never forgive him, if it happened. He'd hate me as well if he found out I could have saved it. I thought before I continued to read the scroll until I got to the end. 

"Alright." I said softly as I sat the scroll down. 

"What?" 

"Alright. I'll take this land. Tōru's not the only one who has found memories of his mother here. My mother passed away shortly after giving birth to me, so I never got to experience a mother's love for myself, but I did through Tōru's mother. Tōru would hate me if I didn't do anything to save the tower or his grave, and I'd hate myself for it as well." I said and he sighed some. 

"Thank you." He said softly and I nodded before I sighed the scroll, then carefully aplied my seal of approval. 

"Do you remember how the ceromony will take place?" he asked and I nodded before I gave him a small smile. 

"Thank you, for not allowing Tōru to marry anyone else." I said and he smiled some as well. 

"Even though, Tōru lost his memories for some time, I knew he would never be able to be with another Alpha. He's not the only one who's been thinking that Ushijima being the True Alpha is bullshit. I'll let carry this to your messager and to prepare for your wedding." He said and I nodded before I left his office, carrying the scroll. I found Kyotoni preparing his horse, and his Mates horse. 

"Kyotoni." I said and he stopped to look at me, before he turned to finish reading his horse. 

"I'm surprised your not getting ready yet." he said. 

"I can do that later, this is important." I said and that got his attention because he fully turned to look at me. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I need you to give this directly to Daichi when you safely arrive. Tell him to immediatly tell the council. Then slowly let the news spread." I said and he nodded as he took the scroll from me. 

"May I ask what's inside?" he asked. 

"Think of it as the deed to this kingdom." i said and he blinked in shock, before I gave him the short and easy explaination.

"Oh, that makes sense. It is nice out here. Maybe make this a vactiion place." He said and I nodded before I slapped his shoulder some. 

"Have a safe trip, back home. I don't want to deal with Tōru when he loses a friend." I said and that earned me a dark glare, that made me laugh some before I walked away. I spent the next three hours doing mock battles with Matsun until a Beta said it was time for me to get ready. I gave him my thanks before we all headed out. Once I was ready, I met up with Matsun outside where the ceromony would take place. 

"Ready?" He asked and I looked at him, making him scoff and roll his eyes. 

"Of course, you are. How stupid of me asking that." he said with heavy sarcasm. 

"Oh, shut up." I said making him laugh some before we both straightened up due to the doors opening. The beta softly smiled. 

"You may enter, King Iwaizumi. Matsukawa-Sama. Prince Tōru, Hanamaki-Sama will be out momentarily." She said as she smoothed out her dress. 

"Thank you." I said and she bowed before she walked away, allowing Matsun and I to enter. Matsun and I talked quietly, as the guest talked as well. 

"King Iwaizumi." I heard and I felt my anger spike some before I turned around to face Ushijima. 

"Prince Ushijima. To what do I owe this talk?" I asked. 

"I am simply here to wish you and Prince Oikawa a happy and well marriage. I do not wish to start a war." He said and I nodded my thanks. He gave me a bow before he went to his seat. I shared a look with Matsun who stiffly nodded, letting me know we were thnking the same thing. To be careful, with any gift that was from him, and his people. Not to much long later, I was facing the Priest, waiting for Tōru to walk in. About twenty minutes had passed, when I heard the doors open, before I could smell him. Holy shit. I thought as I fought the urge to just take him away from here, and to turn around. 

"They're both beautiful." Matsun barely whispered and I swallowed harshly. After what felt like forever, I was finally allowed to turn around. King Oikawa nodded at me, before he gave me Tōru's hand. I lightly squeezed his hand, making Tōru start to smile brighter. 

"You look beauiful, Tōru." I said softly making him blush but smile brighter. 

"You look handsome as well, Hajime." he said softly, before we both turned our attention to the Priest. I barely listened to the Priest, only answering the right saying when asked, before I said my vows. Once I said my vows, Tōru beared his neck. I barely bit into his scent glands, marking him as married. Tōru said his vows, before I beared my neck to him. I could see the slight hesitation in his eyes, before I only covered him in a soothing scent assuring him that it was fine. A few moments later, he barely bit into my own scent glands. After that, he pulled away where we both barely paid attention to the Priest until he said it was fine for us to kiss. I kissed him long enough to please the crowd but not myself or him. The dinner passed in a blur before Tōru and I ended up in his large nest. 

"God, I thought that dinner would never end." Tōru said as he took his jewerly off before he carefully placed a string of pearls down, as well as my hairpiece and rings. Those were placed in a speicific place, while everything else was pretty much flung across the room. 

"And may I ask why?" I asked as I lazily sat my crown onto the pillow. I watched as Tōru turned around to face me, making me barely repress a smile from the look he gave me. He stood up, and that's when I noticed how lose his dress was, making a growl start to form in my chest. 

"Because I want my Alpha. I want my Alpha's bite. I want what you've been holding me back on, and I will not be told no again." he said with an impressive preditar like look in his eyes.

"Is that all you want?" I asked through a growl as I reached for him. 

"Take me. Love me. Mate me. Start my heat early for all I care, but I am not leaving this kingdom if I am not wearing your bite. I will not leave if I'm not satisfied. I want to leave proudly bearing your bite, and purring because of how much I smell like you. I want you to show the other Alpha's I am yours. That I am your Omega, and your Queen." He said wrapping me his scent. I breathed it all in, noticing the start of a heat scent. 

"How much do you care for your dress?" I asked as I dug my fingers into the material. 

"It's just a dress. I have others. Are you going to take me, or will I have to deal with my heat alone?" he asked and I smashed our lips together with a snarl. I continued to kiss him, harshly and deeply until he whimpered as he clung to me. I pulled away some, the both of us breathing heavily and his lips starting to bruise.

"H-Hajime." He panted out before he purred as I mouthed the marrige bite, until he moaned loudly. I pulled away making him whine, and I was almost knocked onto my ass from the smell of his heat. 

"H-Hajime. Alpha." He said through pants and moans.

"Is. Is the nest to your liking?" I asked and he whimpered with a nod. 

"Good. Strip and get in. I'll be there in a few moments." I said in a soft but commanding voice, making him purr and moan.

"Yes, Alpha." he said and I growled at that making him giggle. I headed to the doors and stepped out for a moment. 

"Hanamaki." i said making him stop walking, to look at me. 

"Oh. What can I help you with?" he asked. 

"Uh, I um started Tōru's heat early." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. Hanamaki blinked before he let out a soft laugh. 

"Okay. I'll make sure all Alpha's are far away, and personally see to the meals. I'll be the only one to have the key." he said and I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you." I said and he nodded before he made a motion for me to go back. I did and I heard him lock the door, before I was assulted by Tōru's heat scent. I let out a growl, before I stripped myself of my clothes. i looked at Tōru in his nest, to see him whimpering softly, sweaty and crying some.

"A-Alpha. Please." He cried out when he saw me. I growled before I entered, where Tōru immediatly clung to me, with whimpers. I brought him in for a soft kiss only to slowly lose myself in his scent. In the morning, I woke up to feeling really hot and a few whimpers. I slowly opened my eyes to see Tōru whimpering in his sleep, while his heat seeped through my skin. 

"Tōru. Wake up." I said as I started to shake him some. 

"Hajime!" He cried out, as he bolted up. I watched as he turned to look at me, before placing a hand to his neck with a purr. 

"I'm yours." He said with a few tears. I reached forward and wiped them away, making him nuzzle into my hand.

"I want you to mark me, when your heat starts up again." I said and he swallowed but nodded. 

"Hanamaki should be entering soon with food. You must eat to get your strength back." I said and he nodded. 

"Did I hurt you?" I asked and he shook his head. 

"No. You didn't hurt me." he said and I let out a soft sigh before I pulled him down for a light kiss. After a few moments, I pulled away forcing a whine out of him.

"Hey, I'm yours all week." I said and purred.

"Let's clean up some, before breakfast." I said and he nodded. We both washed off some, before he started to shiver. I carried him back to the nest, when there was a soft knock. I grabbed a blanket that we both left outside, and wrapped it around Tōru before doing the same to myself with the other one. 

"Enter." I said loudly before the door unlocked and opened some. I saw Hanamaki stick his head in, for a moment before he pushed the door open. Halfway through breakfast, Tōru's heat started up again. I barely heard Hanamaki leave, because I was drowning in Tōru's scent as he clawed the blankets off me and him. I was kissing him as I slowly laid him back down. 

"Please. Hajime. Alpha!" He whined out as I rubbed against his entrance making me growl. He whimpered as he tilted his head, revealing our bond mark. I let out a growl of approval, before I licked the bond mark making him let out a purr and a whimper at the same time. I stopping and pulled back making him whimper. I slowly started to lick and suck my way down until I reached his clit. 

"No, Hajime. It's not properly cleaned." He panted out. I growled before I started to lick. I continued to lick, suck and fuck him with my tongue making him gasp, moan, and wail until he cumed. I pulled away, licking my lips allowing him to catch his breath, as I fought against my own Rut wants.

"A-Alpha!" He cried out and I slowly slid in, groaning from the feeling of how hot he was until I reclaimed him once I was fully in. He was purring loudly, while I slipped into the Carnal side of me, as I continued to take Tōru, until he cried out from cuming again. 

"H-Hajime! Alpha! Knot! Please! I want, need my Alpha's Knot!" He said and I let out a growl. 

"Mark me." I managed to get out through my growls and hazy thoughts, as I continued to pleasure him. When he bit into my scent glades, I let out a growl like purr before I slammed my knot into him, making him gasp and then purr as I spilled my cum into him. I carefully turned so i was laying on my back with him laying on my chest, his nose on my mark. 

"My Alpha." He purred out with a sleepy voice, making me smile softly as I brushed some of his hair out of his face. 

"My Omega." I said in a soft voice, making him nuzzle closer.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked and he shook his head. 

"No. You never hurt me. I trust you. So safe. So warm. Loved. Love you." he said as he fought off sleep. 

"Sleep. You need your strength." I said as I carefully drew a blanket over the both of us. It didn't take him to long for him to fall asleep, with me falling asleep soon after, due to me being lured to sleep by his scent and purrs. At the end of Tōru's heat he looked up at me, with pure happiness and some sleepiness. 

"I love you, Hajime. My Alpha." He purred and I pushed a strand of his severally messed up hair back, with my own look of happiness. 

"I love you too, Tōru. My Omega." I said before I kissed him softly, making him let out a sigh I've come to know that was filled with love. 

"Sleep. You'll need plenty of it for our trip back." I said softly when I pulled away. 

"Stay. Stay until I fall asleep." he said softly.

"Of course." I said as I wrapped him into my arms. Once he was asleep, I carefully slipped away and bathed. Once I was done, I dressed and silently slipped out of the room, making sure it was locked before I found Matsun on a walk with Hanamaki. 

"Jesus! Did you even bathe before leaving? You reak of an Omega's Heat." Matsun said as he scrunched up his nose.

"I did actually." I said and he just grunted before I looked at Hanamaki. 

"Is he okay? I know you two are Mates, but is Tōru okay?" Hanamaki asked me softly.

"He's asleep at the moment, and I kept asking him if I ever hurt him. I didn't, and I promise you I'm not lying since he never lied about being hurt." I said and he let out a sigh of relief before he looked at Matsun. 

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to Tōru. I'm happy for you, Iwaizumi-Sama." Hanamaki said before he was gone, his dress not slowing him down. 

"Tell him, he doesn't have to call me Sama. Iwaizumi is just fine." I said and Matsun nodded. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

"Hungry, and a bit tired but I'm fine. How's everything going for our trip back?" I asked. 

"Excellent. Kyotoni returned with guards to leave here at the castle, while the rest took off with everything else. I purposly made sure that the Queen would be the one to be in charge in making any and all nests. Suga also said to stop by for a check up when we arrive, due to you two spending a heat together." Matsun said and I nodded. 

"That's good news. Any signs of the thieves?" I asked. 

"A few but they made the mistake to attack Kyotoni, on the way back here. It's been quite since. I'm already working on having a good and tight guard for the trip back." 

"Good. Thank you." 

"Let's get you some food while I inform you of the rest." He said and I nodded before we both started walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's been a bit hectic. Work. Life. Dealing with my idiot best friend. I love her, I really do but she can be such an idiot sometimes that it drives me insane. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I should have the next chapter up before Saterday but who knows. Enjoy and I thank everyone for the comments and the Kudos. It really means a lot to me!


	12. Chapter 12

Two days after my heat, I was woken up by the sound of rustling clothes. I slowly got up to see Hajime, getting dressed. 

"Hajime?" I asked in a soft voice, making him stop. 

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you." He said and I waved it off as I rubbed my eyes some. 

"I've got a meeting with your father and the coucil about last minute travel precautions. I should be done by lunch. Would you care to eat lunch with me in the garden, if the meeting is over?" He asked and I smiled. 

"I would love to." I said before I got out of my nest, holding onto the sheet. I walked up to him and connected our lips. 

"As much as I'd love to stay, I have to go. Sleep in a little bit longer if you can, I'll send a message to Makki to help you get ready for the day." Hajime said and I nodded in a slight daze. 

"Oh, I have something to tell you during lunch." he said. 

"What?" I asked as I got worried. He must of noticed becuase he realeased a soothing scent.

"It's nothing bad, in fact, I believe your going to love it." He said and I nodded before he kissed me once more before he left. I sat down, smiling and tracing over my bond mark. Once I could smell Makki, I let him in where he started to tease me. 

"Just know once you bond with your Alpha, I'm teasing you right back." I said. 

"I know." Makki said and we laughed before I got out of the bath. 

"How does it feel?" Makki asked as he helped me get dressed. 

"How does what feel?" I asked. 

"Being bonded with someone you love?" Makki-Chan asked and I smiled softly as I traced my bond mark. 

"I feel whole. I can always feel his presenese even though he's not in the room with me. I can feel his emotions. He's annoyed at the moment, but then again he's in a meeting with father and the council." I said and Makki let out a soft laugh. 

"Well, it doesn't take much to be get annoyed when in a meeting with the council." Makki-Chan said and I hummed in agreement, before sitting down so I could get my hair untangled. 

"Next time, you should braid your hair that way it's not so tangeled." Makki said and I bit my lip. 

"I don't think that the braid would have lasted through the first wave of my heat." I said softly with a bright blush. 

"Tōru!" Makki said before we both started laughing. Once my hair was finally done, he placed my hair piece in, before we left to go get something to eat. We were eating and he caught me up with everything going around in the castle as well as the people. I was laughing lightly at Makki, when the door opened.

"Good morning, my Queen. Good morning, Makki." I heard and I turned my head to see Matsun. 

"Good morning, Matsun. Good morning, Kyotoni." I said and they made a point to cut their eyes to the side, and I remembered our conversation, on how Matsun would only call me that when a certain criteria was met. 

"May we join you two for a late breakfast?" he asked and I smiled softly. 

"Of course, Matsun. You as well." I said to the rest of the people, who bowed before they sat down.

"Kyotoni, how was your trip back? When did you arrive?" I asked. 

"Uneventful, and shortly after dinner last night. Shingeru stayed behind, to help get the flowers ready for your arrivial. He said he was inspired by the gardens here." Kyotoni said and I smiled softly.

"I'm glad to hear that he got some inspiration here then." I said and he nodded before he seemed to remember something because he turned to look at Matsun. 

"Oh, ya. Matsun." He said and I blinked. Oh, this should be good. I thought. 

"Your mom said that she wants you to bring your Court Mate for dinner when we've all settled back in." Kyotoni said and I glanced at Makki to see he was blushing. I hid a smirk, before I looked at Matsun to see he was sporting a blush as well, before he sighed. 

"Which one, was it?" 

"Both." 

"Figures. Yahaba spill?" 

"Yes, they happened to be gosping while preparing and Shingeru told them." 

"Figures. Thank you for the heads up." Matsun said and I lightly laughed before Makki and I left, to go to the library. Once we were out of ear shot, I started to tease him until he was bright red. We both crawled into my nest with a book each, where we stayed until shortly before lunch, where I was given a message. I thanked the beta that had delivered the message before opening it. I read Hajime's message before smiling. I sent a message back, before Makki helped me freshen up some. Once in the garden's, I saw Hajime. Once I was in his arms reached, he pulled me over to him, and scented me thourougly.  

"How was your meeting?" I managed to ask through my daze. 

"Long. Boring and not needed. The old bastards were just wanting to make sure we compinsated our marriage. Took everything I had to not just rip all their heads off." he said with a soft growl. I smiled softly before giving him a reassuring kiss making him relax some. 

"I belong to you and no one else. Your my Alpha." I said making him growl possessivally, before we started to eat our lunch, where I told him what happened at breakfast making him laugh.

"Ya, that sounds like Matsun's parents." Hajime said before we changed the subject. I listened to him talk about one the less gorey battles he was in, as i plucked some flowers. I smiled softly as he talked about how he had to stop Matsun from doing something stupid, as I made a flower crown, before there was the smell of a distressed Omega. I sniffed once more before I gasped. 

"Makki-Chan." I said and I quickly stood up. 

"Let's go, see what's going on." Hajime said and I nodded before we both started to run, following the scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. I've been so busy, but I finally got you a new chapter. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger.


	13. Chapter 13

I found Makki, hiding in his room. I let out a soft whimper from his scent, before i pushed forward. I carefully sat down at the edge of his nest.

"Makki-Chan, it's me." I said softly. 

"He's back." He whimpered out. 

"Who's back?" I asked. 

"The Alpha, that tried to rape me." He said and I remembered. I blinked before I let out a soothing scent, while humming. I stayed with him, until he fell asleep. I looked to see that there was an hour until dinner. I stood up and silently made my way to the door. I locked it, and took the key with me before I found a Beta guard. 

"Queen Iwaizumi." He said with a bow. I smiled. 

"Stand guard, close to Makki's room. I want no Alpha but his Court Mate close to him. Omega's are allowed, and if anyone has a problem with it, tell them to come straight to me." I said. 

"Yes, Your Highness." He said as he saluted me, before he walked over to the hall. I wondered until I found Hajime talking to Matsun and another Alpha, where I let out a soft whimper as I remembered him being the Alpha that almost raped Makki. 

"Queen Iwaizumi." Matsun said with a respectful nod, and I saw him clench his jaw. I swallowed heavily before I looked at the other Alpha, who I noticed was wearing the same colors as Matsun. I glared at him. 

"I did not know you allowed attempted rapists into your guard ranks." I said.

"I beg your pardon, Queen Iwaizumi." The other Alpha said. 

"I said, I did not know you allowed attempted rapists into your guard ranks. Did I stutter when I first said it?" I asked.

"No, you did not." Hajime said as he glared at the other Alpha.

"Matsun, Makki will most likely not be joining us for dinner, due to being distressed." I said and he nodded with a slight sad look, before I turned my attention back to the other Alpha. 

"He was distressed because of the Alpha that stands before you, both. Brought up a painful memory, for the both of us, more so him." I said and Matsun let out a snarl. As soon as he did, Hajime gently moved me back several feet as the other Alpha was harshly thrown to the ground.

"What, did you do to the Queen's Omega in waiting? My, Courting Mate?" Matsun asked in mostly a snarl, that was scaring me some. I turned my head, where Hajime carefully wrapped me in his scent, where I told him what happened. Once i finished, Hajime let out a growl, letting out a terrifying scent, making me whimper. As soon as I whimpered, I was wrapped in a different scent, a calming more protective one, but I could still smell the terrifying one. 

"Matsun, chain him and throw him in a cell. I will allow you to deal with him, when we arrive back in our country. Until then, I suggest you calm down long enough to go check on your Court Mate." Hajime said.

"I have a guard stationed outside Makki-Chan's room. I told them no Alpha, but you were to be allowed close to him. His room is locked." I said.

"Yes, Your Highness. I, thank you, Queen Iwaizumi. Please, excuse my behavior." He said and I noted the gritted teeth. 

"Your behavior does not to be excused. Makki-Chan is your Court Mate, as an Alpha, you have a right to be protective over your Omega, for something like this. If you wish to know, please ask Makki-Chan but do not overwhelm him." I said. 

"Of course. Thank you, Queen Iwaizumi. Excuse me, while I deal with this Alpha. i apologize in advance if I do not calm down enough to eat dinner. Until then, I bid you both a good night." He said before he gave both of us a stiff bow, and grabbed the other Alpha by what looked to be his neck. I made a face at that, before Hajime coaxed me inside.

"Did he try with you?" Hajime asked. 

"No, he never got close to me to try. Makki-Chan, let out an omega scream and got away, while I alerted the guards. Father wasn't happy, and I thought he was dealt with. Seems like I was mistaken." I said and Hajime gently rubbed his thumb against the scent glands in my wrist. 

"He will be properly dealt with, when we arrive back in our country. I promise." 

"You don't need to promise me, something I already know is going to happen." I said before I stopped an omega.

"Good evening, King Iwaizumi. Queen Iwaizumi. What may I be of service?" He asked in a soft voice as he bowed. 

"Makki-Chan, is asleep. I want you to prepare his meal and send it to his room, if he does not show up to dinner to his distress earlier." I said. 

"Yes, Queen Iwaizumi. Shall, I deliever a calming herbal tea as well?" 

"Yes. One that will allow him to sleep without nightmares. Have the head nurse, check on him as well." I said.

"Yes, Queen Iwaizumi. I shall do so right away." he said before he bowed and left. Haime and I walked the halls, before I remembered what he said this morning. 

"You never did tell me, what you wanted to tell me during lunch, today." I said making him blink. 

"Oh, I did forget. Forgive me." he said before he dug out a scroll. 

"This isn't the actual copy, but this is the copy we used in the meeting." He said as he handed it to me. I carefully took it and unrolled it. I started reading it before I lowered it after a few lines. 

"What? But this is?" 

"This is your home, where your mother is laid to rest. Your connection to him is the tower, the gardens, archery and his grave. I was hesitatnt at first to take it, but then I thought of how you would react if you found out someone else I had taken over, and got rid of all them. It didn't set right with me." Hajime said and I looked at him, with teary eyes. 

"The reason for the meeting, was half for the consumation of our marriage, and the rest was telling of the council of me having control of the land when, your father passes away. Everything will go to us. You will not have to worry about something happening to the tower, nor your mother's grave." He said and I let out a soft sob as I hugged him. 

"I take it these are happy sobs?" he asked. 

"Yes!" I said as a few tears ran down my face. We stayed like this for a few moments, before I pulled away so I could wipe my face. 

"Thank you, Hajime." I said and he reached up, taking my face in one of his hands, where his thumb gently went across my face. 

"I never got to know my own mother, but I at least experienced what a mother's love was through your mom. You have your reasons to not want to get rid of this place, and I have mine." He said. 

"Still, thank you Hajime." I said as I pressed a kiss to the inside of his hand. 

"I know that if our roles were reversed, you would do the same for me." He said.

"Without a doubt." I said softly, before we headed to dinner. Father must have gotten the news about Makki because he didn't ask. Matsun, was there as well, much calmer than before but still with a lot of anger he was carefully trying not to project out. After dinner, Matsun muttered about training before he bid us a good night before he bowed and left. I pressed my lips together before looking at Hajime. He slightly shook his head, before we left.

"Matsun, will be fine soon." Hajime said and I nodded, before we walked into our room. We both changed into our night clothes, before we got into bed. I cuddled up to him, as I listened to him talk about the meeting, before he told me more about our kingdom until we both decided to call it a night. 


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, I quickly got ready for the day before I kissed Hajime good morning when he woke up. 

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Hajime asked in a tired voice, that made my inner Omega purr.

"I'm going to go check on Makki-Chan. I think you should do the same with Matsun." I said.

"Hm, ya that's a good idea." Hajime said before he cupped my face and kissed me once more only this time I was a bit breathless by the time we pulled away. 

"I'll. I'll see you at breakfast." I said once I caught my breath.

"See you there." Hajime said before I stood up and left the room. Once at Makki's room, I knocked before I unlocked the door with my key. I poked my head in to see Makki was sitting at his vanity, just staring at his reflectioin.

"Makki-Chan?" 

"Tōru." he said and I walked in, shutting and locking the door after myself, before I quickly rushed over to him. I pulled him into a hug, where I soothed him with my scent and calming words.

"Will he hate me?" Makki asked silently.

"Matsun is way to in love with you to hate you. He was quite upset at the other Alpha, for what he attempted to do. Hajime said that Matsun would be in charge of his punishment, and that Alpha will not travel with us to our new home." I said.

"Promise?" 

"You have my word." I said and I could feel Makki smiling some. 

"Now let's get you prepared for breakfast." I said and Makki nodded before I helped him get ready. Once his hair was done, and his normal amount of make up was applied, we left. 

"Good morning, Father." I said when we walked into the dinning room. 

"Good morning, Tōru." Father said before he looked at Makki. 

"Good morning, Hanamaki. I'm terribly sorry for what happened yesterday." Father said.

"Good morning, Oikawa-Sama. I accept your apology." Makki said before we both sat down. 

"Good morning, Makki. I'm terribly sorry for not knowing I had a attempted Rapist in my Guards. Matsun will be joining us shortly after he freshens up from training earlier this morning." Hajime said shortly after he walked in. 

"Oh. Good morning. It's fine. I already forgive you. You didn't know until yesterday." Makki said and I glanced at Hajime, who remained straight face. 

"King Iwaizumi, how are the prepreations for your departure going?" Fatehr asked. 

"Excellent. We should be able to leave on time, as long as I'm able to keep that Alpha here for the time being. I do not want my Mate, or Hanamaki to be distressed on the trip back." 

"Of course. I wouldn't want my son, or Hanamaki to be distressed because of that Alpha, on the already long trip." Father said.

"Thank you." Hajime said and I sent Hajime a smile before Matsun walked in. 

"I'm teribbly sorry for my lateness. I lost track of time while training earlier." he said with a bow. 

"It's fine, my boy." Father said. 

"Thank you, King Oikawa. Good morning, my King, my Queen. Good morning, Makki." Matsun said. 

"Good morning, Matsun." Makki and I both said before he sat down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been like a month since I've updated. Like has been pretty crazy, and I'm dealing with college classes. Plus, I almost got kicked out. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, while I work on a longer one for my next update.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up about a week later, with a happy purr as I felt Hajime running his fingers through my hair softly. I shifted in his hold, so I could look up at him.

"Good morning, my love." I said in a soft but scratchy voice.

"Good morning, my daisy." Hajime said in a soft but rough voice that made me purr from hearing it, glad that I would be the one to wake up to his voice like that, everyday. 

"Did you sleep well, my daisy?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb against my bond mark, making me shiver.

"I did. Safe and warm in my Alpha's arms in our nest." I said as I rubbed my face on his chest. 

"I'm glad to hear that." 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"I did. Keeping you safe and warm, in my arms, in our well made and soft nest. With you sleeping so soundly in my arms." He said and I let out a soft purr at that, before I softly kissed him. 

"I'm goinig to regret disturbing this, but we do need to get ready before Matsun or your father walks in, since we would be late to our own depature." Hajime said a few moments later, causing me to pout, which he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. 

"Make it up to me?" I asked. 

"As soon as you build us a nest. I promise." he said before he kissed me. Once he pulled away, I pressed our foreheads together. 

"I'll hold you to that promise." I said softly as he started to scent me once more. 

"I've always kept my promises." Hajime said.

"Hm. Like a good Alpha. Coming back to me, even after I forgot. Such an amazing Alpha. I love you." I managed to say in a dazed voice due to drowning in his scent. 

"And I love you, Tōru, my Omega." He said before I scented him. Once we were both throughly scented, we both got up to get washed up and dressed. 

"How long should the trip take?" I asked as I started to comb my hair.

"Only a couple days, if you wish to travel through the night. Close to a week, if we stop at sundown. What would you like to do?" He asked and I thought about it. 

"Let's stop for the nights. That way we all could stretch our legs for a longer period of time." I said. 

"Okay. How's your knee?" 

"My knee is fine." I said. 

"Alright. Speak up if it gets really cramped and we'll stop." 

"I will." I said before I started to braid my hair. Once we were both dressed, we headed out with me casting one last look to my room before breakfast.

Soon all of us were standing at the carriage that would be Makki and I's safe heaven until we were outside the kingdom walls. Then we'd alternate between riding in our outside the carriage. 

"I'm going to miss you,Tōru." Father said in a soft voice as he cupped my face, away from my bond mark.

"I'm going to miss you too, Father." I said before we hugged, with me trying not to cry my eyes out. After several moments, I let him go and he pressed a kiss to my forehead before he turned to Hajime.

"Take care of my son, and all the pups you two will end up having." Father said and I felt my heart skip a beat at the mention of pups. 

"With my life. Thank you for keeping him safe and happy while I was gone." Hajime said. 

"I was begining to wonder if you ever would come back." Father said as he and Hajime shook hands. 

"I have something to come back to." Hajime said making me blush, before Hajime turned and helped me into the carriage, where Makki was already waiting. The door shut and I leaned my head onto Makki's shoulder, after we attempted to get comfy. It was a slow and bumpy ride through the kingdom as Makki and I talked softly, about everything he learned about our new home, and what I learned, until we were finally away from the walls, where we stopped. After a few moments the door opened, to reveal Hajime and Matsun. 

"Care for some fresh air?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, it's getting to be quite stuffy in here." I said with a smile before Hajime helped me down to the ground, while Matsun helped Makki. 

"At least, the carriage ride we will have in our kingdom will be opened, so it's not stuffy." Hajime said. 

"An open carriage?" I asked. 

"It's so we can see the people as they celebrate my return, and their first chance to look at their Queen. Also for any pups that run up they can hand over flowers. It's something my father did with my mother. Daichi and Suga did it when they got married and bonded." 

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Adorable and sweet." I said as we walked over to my horse. 

"Well it's a good way for you to see our people, and to see the shops, while they get to see you as well." Hajime said and I laughed softly. 

"I know, but I still think it's cute." I said before I pressed a kiss to his cheek. Hajime said nothing as he helped me get on my horse, before he quickly got onto his. Once everyone was set, we started once more with Makki and I in the middle, with Matsun on the other side of Makki and Hajime on my side. We rode for hours until we stopped at noon, so we could all stretch our legs and eat. 

"How you holding up so far?" Hajime asked me.

"I'm doing fine. It's quite nice out. Not to hot either." I said. 

"True, but it would feel like we'll experience rain tomorrow." Hajime said as he looked up at the sky.

"Really? How can you tell?" I asked him. 

"Just a feeling mostly." 

"Oh." I said softly before I took a bite out of my apple, as we all had a pleasent time enjoing the weather before we were traveling once more. The next day, like Hajime said there was rain, which put us at a bit of a slower path so that the carriage wouldn't get stuck, luckily it stopped when we stopped for lunch. 

"I hope it's not to stuffy in there for you." Hajime said as he ate his lunch next to me, as I carefully sat on the edge of the carriage, since it was still far to muddy out. 

"Not today it isn't." I said.

"I'm glad to hear that. It should be easier traveling now that the rain has stopped." Hajime said and I hummed before I sat my head on his shoulder, enjoying the calm and his scent until it was time to start traveling once more. This was our routine until our last day of traveling when Hajime walked up to me. He held out his hand and I blinked in surprise before I took it. 

"Are you up for a short walk?" he asked and I tilted my head to the side before I smiled. 

"Of course." I said before we started walking.

"Why the walk?" I asked when I noticed we were out of sight of the guards, but still in earshot. 

"Am I not allowed to spend time with my Mate, without the need of an audience?" He asked and I laughed before I kissed him. 

"No, you are, but I have a feeling you are going to show me something." I said. 

"That's because I am. I don't think it's all that grand compared to what we'd have back at the palace, but I think you're going to love it." Hajime said as we walked, with him only pointing out spots to be careful at until he moved some tree branches away from me, and I gasped at the sight. All sorts of orchids and tulips were growing. 

"Hajime, it's beautiful." I said.

"It's dull compared to you." Hajime said and I looked at him.

"You sure know how to make an Omega's heart swoon." I said. 

"As long as it's only yours, I'm fine." Hajime said before I walked past him, to the garden. I carefully sat down, and smiled when I felt Hajime sit down behind me. I started to hum as I plucked some of the flowers. 

"These flowers have beautiful meanings." Hajime said breaking the comfterable silence between us. 

"Really? Like what?" I asked as I started to carefully braid them into a flower crown. 

"Mostly love." Hajime said as he gently put his face near my bond mark. 

"Oh. So there's something else as well." I said and he hummed before I felt his hand go to my stomach and I hitched my breath, stopping myself from making a flower crown.

"The others stand for fertility, and a healthy pregnancy." Hajime said in a soft voice before he kissed my mark, making me shiver at the feeling while my heart skipped a beat at the thought of pups. 

"Are you trying to tell me something is off about my scent?" I asked in a teasing tone making him chuckle, as I focused on making the crown once more. 

"No, you still smell like yourself, and me but nothing else that would give away a pregnancy." He said and I hummed. 

"You make that seem like a bad thing. Like you don't want pups." I said.

"It's not a bad thing, and of course I want pups. But we don't need to rush into having pups right away. That's something your old kingdom wanted, but it's about what you want. Would you want to be pregnant while your still trying to figure out how to run a new kingdom alongside your mate?" He asked as he carefully turned my head so I was looking at him. 

"Would you want that stress?" he asked and I let out a whimper.

"No." I said softly.

"Then let's get you settled in good and wait at least two months. After those two months, if you want a pup, I'll do my part into making sure we have one." 

"I'll hold you to that." I said softly. 

"I haven't broken a promise to you yet, and I'm not going to start now. But, if I do, the reason better be because the Gates of Hell opened, to drag me away." Hajime said and I couldn't help but let out a laugh, since I knew that was going to be the only reason why. 

"I hope they have your eyes." I said softly as I gazed into his eyes. 

"My eyes? Why mine?" he asked. 

"Because they are such a lovely shade of green. I could drown in them, alongside your scent. Earthy, the smell before a storm, a hint of something fruity and my own scent." I said as I carefully shifted, so I could face Hajime. Once I did, he reached out and brushed a strand of my hair, back over my ear, but kept his hand hand on my face. I leaned into his head, purring softly. 

"We still have a few more minutes before we have to go to everyone else." 

"M'kay." I said softly before I kissed his palm. 


	16. Chapter 16

Makki and I were riding in the carriage, when I moved the curtains some so I could look out. I saw a whole forest of apple trees, before we stopped. I blinked in surprise before I saw the carriage, Hajime and I were supposed to ride in. 

"It would seem like we've arrived at the point, where I switch carriages." I said.

"Let me fix your hair before you do then." Makki said before I nodded. Makki made quick work of redoing my hair, and made sure my courting gift was in, before I redid his hair as well. A moment later, there was a knock before the door opened. 

"Ready to switch?" Hajime asked.

"Of course." I said before he helped me out. I saw Matsun helping Makki out of the carriage, and to a waiting horse. I smiled before Hajime helped me get into the new carriage before he got in after me. Once we were all set we were moving once more. I slipped my hand into Hajime's as I looked around, when I noticed people working on harvesting the apples. I saw them gasping before getting excited causing them to stop and rush towards the road, but stopped at a respectiful distance. I smiled and waved making them even more excited.

"Our Queen is beautiful." I heard several say causing a light blush to appear on my face making Hajime chuckle, before I felt him kiss my head. I blushed a bit more at that, but kept smiling as I waved. A few minutes had passed when I noticed a few pups running, but slowed down close to the road. I smiled and waved at them, making them burst with excitement. Another group ran up and continued to run alongside holding flowers. I smiled down at them, before I carefully took them. They continued to run alongside as I brought them up for a sniff. 

"Thank you. They're lovely." I said making them giggle before they ran back to their parents. I turned to look at Hajime to see that he was doing the same on his side. 

"I don't think I've ever been given this many flowers before." I said softly as we kept getting more and more flowers from the pups.

"Like I said. I thought they were going to follow me when I left. They've been patiently waiting for my arrival so they could finally see their Queen." Hajime said while I made a flower crown and still got more flowers from the Pups. I finished it before I twisted some so I could place it on Hajime's head, making the older Alphas and Omegas get louder. I smiled at Hajime before I accepted more flowers from the pups, before Hajime gently cupped my face and softly kissed me. I softly laughed against his lips as our people got even louder. We pulled away, smiling at each other when I was hit with beautiful smells.

"What is that?" I asked. 

"Oh, that would be the bakery Matsun's parents own. You'll be hearing them shortly." 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked but saw two people run towards Matsun. I turned alongside Hajime as we both watched as both his moms were talking loudly about him, while they cooed at Makki making them both blush. 

"I don't stop them, because they terrify me." Hajime whispered and I put a hand to my mouth to soften my laughter.

"I'm impressed. I've been the only one to make Makki-Chan turn that shade of red before." I said softly before we both turned back around. 

"Is that, Shingeru?" I asked.

"That is. Looks like he's heading towards the castle for your crowning." 

"Oh. Is there anything I should know about that?" I asked. 

"The crown is based off my mother's. Also, you won't need to bow or anything. I'll be the one crowning you, so you don't need to worry about that, my Daisy." Hajime said before he brought my hand up and kissed the back of it. I smiled softly at him. 

"I don't think I'm forgetting anything at the moment, but I will tell you, otherwise." He said.

"Okay." I said softly before we both turned our attention back to our people, still collecting flowers. Once we arriaved, Hajime got out before he helped me down. I took in everything in awe, before we stopped walking at a set of double doors. 

"Ready?" He asked me softly and I let out a slow breath. 

"I'm ready." I said before he nodded at the guards, and they opened the doors, where we stepped out. I smiled and waved alongside Hajime. After a few moments, the people started to quiet down. Hajime softly patted my hand and I let go of his arm, allowing him to move to the side some. Hajime gave a short speach about how he was thankful for their support and their happiness of my coming before he turned and nodded at me. I let out a slow breath before I stepped forward. Hajime turned and I saw him reach for a crown out of the corner of my eye before he made his way over to me. I shifted my weight some to get the majority of it off my bad knee, before I felt the crown go on top of my head. 

"It is my pleasure, and pride to present to you. Your Queen. Queen Tōru Iwaizumi!" Hajime said in a loud but clear voice, and soon everyone was chanting my name, before Hajime dismissed them to do their festivites.

"Come. Let's get washed up, and have dinner. Also, don't think I didn't notice you shifting your weight. Let's get you off your knee as well." Hajime said in a soft voice, before he lightly kissed my lips. 

"A bath sounds wonderful, right now." I said softly before we both turned and started walking. It was a bit confuesing trying to memorize the way but I managed to memorize some of it, before I yelped when Hajime picked me up, causing me to place my arms around his neck. I looked at his face.

"Why'd you do that?" i asked and he had the nerve to just smirk, before he shifted me in his hold to where he was carrying me with one arm. 

"One, because I felt like it. Two, I want to carry you through the doors to our room, and third. Your knee is acting up once more." He said before he opened the door. I turned and gaped at the room. It was beautiful. Varias shades of blue and whites, with a few splashes of green every now and then. 

"I left room for where you wanted to build the nest. The blankets and pillows should be through those doors." Hajime said as he carefully pointed to a set of doors on the other side of the room. 

"Do you want to start the nest, or take a bath first?" 

"Bath first. I can start on our nest later." I said.

"As you wish." Hajime said before he softly kissed me. A softly whinned when he pulled away, and walked away. I watched as he opened a set of doors, and walked through them. I take it that's where the bath is. I thought before I sat down at the vanity, where I carefully took off my crown. I sat it on the pillow that was there, before I carefully took off my rings and sat them in the jewerly box. Hajime's courting gift soon followed as I started to undo my braid. Once done, I found a robe, and quickly got undressed before slipping into the rob. I loosely tied it before silently padding to the doors that Hajime walked through to see him already in the bath. 

"Hows the water?" I asked and he turned his head. 

"Not to hot, but not cold either." he said as he shifted. I smiled at that, before taking off my robe. I heard him suck in a breath, as the robe fell to the floor, and I slowly padded my way over to him. He shifted once more, before I carefully got in. I sighed as I felt the heat of the water seep through my skin, before I leaned back into Hajime's chest. We both just sat in comfterable silence and warmth, before I carefully turned around so I was facing him. We both leaned in and slowly kissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure how many chapters this story is going to have, but I do know one thing for sure. I will be doing another Iwaoi Omegaverse story when I finish writting this one, only this time it will be set in modern times. Mostly the same tags as this, ah, book? Ya, book but Omegas are able to chose if they wish to wear dresses or pants. Anyway, hope you enjoy and see you all in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

"We should stop. You don't have a nest." Hajime said after the kiss got really heated. 

"Please. I don't need a nest for this." I said as I moved so I was carefully sitting on his lap, where I could almost sink down on his member. 

"Tōru." He said as he closed his eyes, resisting his urges as well. 

"Please. I don't need a nest for this." I pleaded as I fought the urge to whimper. It was nearly uncomfterably silent as Hajime battled himself, and I mentally sighed as I went to get out of the tub, only for him to gently grab my hand. 

"I'll make you a deal." He said and I looked at him with a raised brow. 

"I'll give you want you want, but I want you to at least have a small nest." He said as he rubbed his thumb against the inside of my wrist, softly scenting the scent glands there. 

"But, the next time, will be in a proper nest." he said in a voice that made me not to want to argue. Not because I was an Omega, but because I knew he wouldn't give in so easily next time. I nodded before he carefully brought me closer to him. He kissed me until I was left keening for more, causing him to pull away. 

"Nest." He said and I nodded dumbly, before I carefully got out of the tub, wrapping myself in a soft towel, not really drying off before I left the room, feeling Hajime's burning eyes on me before I was out of the room. I was almost whinning mess, because of his eyes, causing me to rush around our room, gathering all the soft blankets and pillows, before making a small nest. I had just got into the finished nest, when I was assulted by Hajime's scent, forcing a needy whimper to bubble it's way out of my throat. I watched as Hajime made his way over to me, before he stood just out of the nest. 

"D-Do you not like it?" I asked softly. 

"It's perfect." Hajime said making me purr from his approval, before he got in carefully to not make anythign fall of the bed. Once he was in the nest, I was wrapped in his scent once more, making me whimper out of need. He sat his hand on my cheek, before we both leaned in. I purred some from the contact before I shifted closer, until I was all but on top of him. 

“H-Hajime…”I whimpered out when we pulled away for air. 

“Yes?”

“Touch me.” I whispered and that seemed to have caught my alpha’s full attention.

“Yes,” he said before he kissed me with the smirk that made my omegan heart beat fast, as he rolled me onto my back. It didn’t take him very long to pull away for air once more, only for Hajime to gently suck and bite his way down my body. I gasped when Hajime took a nipple into his mouth, sucking like a pup would.

"H-Hajime, I have nothing to give you there." I panted out, and he let out a growl, making me shiver as it vibrated throughout my whole body.

"You may not have produced milk, but when an Omaga marries the Alpha they love, they are able to produce a liquid that taste like nector, even before pregnancy." He said and I felt my eyes start to roll back, from the pleasure.

"Is that a theory you are wanting to taste for yourself, or just a lie?" I got out as I gripped the sheets beneath me. Hajime said nothing just kept sucking until I gasped when I could feel a liquid like substance leave my nipple, which caused Hajime to groan before he gave out his own purr.

"You taste better than any wine." Hajime said and I keened and purred as he abused both my nipples from his sucking into he finally moved down. I gasped when he licked my entrance, causing me to close my legs some, pushing my alpha’s head between my thighs.

“Please.” I whimpered out, but he didn’t need the request, tongue already pressed up against my throbbing entrance, reveling in how ready I was.

“You’re really wet today.” Hajime said after another teasing lick, causing my 'milky thighs' as Hajime described them to squeeze against his head, making him shut up to give me exactly what I wanted. As Hajime, sucked and lick, he would comment on how delicious, I was and that he loved to hear me mewl especially because my squeals were caused by his tongue, and only his tongue, which gave him goosebumps, thinking about how I would look once he gave me something even better.

“Hajime—“ I choked out hips bucking and back arching, slender fingers tightening in fists around the alpha’s hair, “Hajime I’m—”

My alpha growled into my heat, granting permission, and fuck if it wasn’t the hardest I had ever come into his mouth, convulsing and squeezing my thighs. I was panting, curling in on myself once Hajime pulled away, murmuring and snuggling into my pillow.

“My Queen doesn’t think we’re done, does he?” Hajime teased, nuzzling up against me and brushing my sweat-dampened hair away from my cheeks.

“Hajime…” I murmured warmly, once I could breath properly and see through the haze of desair that had filed my head, as Hajime softly started to kiss me once more. I shifted only slightly, so I was able to safely craddle his weight in between my thighs causing him to growl into the kiss when just the tip of his thick, pre-leaking member brushed up against my heavily wet entrance. 

“Hajime,” I whispered out in between my pants, when we pulled back for air. Hajime growled softly before he started to kiss my bond mark, making me start to go crazy, needing the feeling of him deep inside me as he reclaimed me once again. I tilted my head to the side, fully submitting to him, causing him to growl in approval, before he finally pushed in, making a happy keening moan slip out of my lips as, I clawed at his back. Hajime retailated but lightly biting my bond mark, making a soft moan slip out before he started moving, not at a gentle pace but not rough either. 

“More, gimme,” I hissed, begging, “Knot. I want it. I need—Hajime—” I all but cried out when I felt his knot start to form, after what seemed like hours, or maybe it was minutes. I didn't care, just knew that I wanted his knot and for him to reclaim me once more. It was the most carnal sound I had ever heard from either of us, when his knot finally pushed through, spilling his alpha seed into my after I had begged for it, making me immediately let out the most pleasurable purrs between my moans. Clinging and stroking and licking my alpha in affection, in complete happiness, because I was claimed by my Alpha once more. I continued to purr in his arms, nuzzling and coating Hajime with my scent.

“Hajime,” I murmured, cooing softly.

“That…was…”

“Amazing…” I whined on an exhale, biting my lip and squeezing my alpha's arms, looking at him with longing eyes.

“Again,” I urged, shifting slightly to show my alpha just how ready I was.

“My knot’s still in you.” Hajime said as he slightly moved his hips, making a hot wave to roll through my omegan body as I hummed, giggling softly.

“That’s right,” I said as I pressed a kiss to Hajime's chest, “So warm…” I said as I dragged my tongue along Hajime's collarbone, “My alpha…” I purred making Hajime flinch, because he seemed to spill out even more when I licked him like that.

“Hajime…” I murmured again, with a small yawn, “Promise…again…”

“We will,” Hajime said as brushed his lips over my forehead, “So save your strength, my love.”

“Promise…?” I asked making him kiss me softly.

“I’ll devour you as much as you want, in a proper nest soon.” He said and I purred at that before he carefully turned us to be in a much more comfterable embrace, to wait out his knot, where I fell happily asleep in his warm embrace. 

Soon, a month has passed, and I was able to find my way around the castle, and made friends with majority of the other omegas, when Suga found me nesting in the library. 

"Tōru." he said. 

"Suga-Chan!" I said with a smile before I went to get out of my nest. 

"I advise against leaving your nest." He said and I stopped. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"You do not know?" Suga asked. 

"No?" I said like a question. 

"Your scent has changed. It's sweeter, and it appears that your dress isn't as tight as it used to be." he said. 

"I did have trouble getting it like this. Plus my chest is a bit tender, and I have been a bit more tired lately." I said as it slowly started to make sense in my head. 

"I believe you are pregnant,Tōru." Suga-Chan said and I widend my eyes only a fraction, as I sat a hand to my stomach. As soon as I did, I felt tears well up in my eyes because I was happy, before I moved my other hand to my mouth due to a sudden wave of sickness. Suga-Chan luckily managed to get an empty bucket over to me, and hold my hair before I emptied the contents of my stomach. Once done, I whimpered softly at the nasty taste that was still in my mouth. 

"Here. Rinse out your mouth, then I'll help you to your chamber." Suga said softly as he let out a soothing scent. I managed to nod and do as he said before he helped me get to the chamber I shared with Hajime. 

"Do you wish to change into something else?" he asked. 

"Yes." I said before he helped me get out of my day dress and into my sleepwear. 

"Sleep. I'll come check on you later, with tea and something light on your stomach." Suga said softly. 

"Thank you, Suga-Chan." I said.

"Anything for a friend, and the Queen." He said with a wink making me giggle softly before he was gone. I carefully crawled into the nest, and wrapped myself in Hajime's sleep, where it lured me to sleep. I'm not sure how much time had passed, when I was woken up with soft touches and words. I slowly opened my eyes to see Suga and Makki. 

"How you feeling,Tōru?" They both asked. 

"Tired and a bit hungry." I said. 

"Good, because I brought you lunch." Makki said and I slowly sat up, moving my pillows so I was propped up since I had developed a kink in my back. I ate and chatted with the two omegas before I ended up falling asleep once more not long after I ate. The next time I was woken up, it was because I felt a shift in the nest, making me groan as I opened my eyes. 

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you, my love." I heard Hajime say softly as he softly touched my face. I pressed a kiss to his palm. 

"It's fine. What time is it?" I asked.

"Shortly before dinner. I was going to get a short nap in, before then." He said and I nodded before I moved some, allowing him into the nest, where I cuddled closer to him, purring since I had my Alpha with me rather than just his scent. 

"Tōru, it's time to eat." I heard Hajime say softly and I rubbed my nose along his scent gland, with a soft chirp, before I was ready to get up and change. As I was changing, I noticed that my dress was looser, in the stomach and chest, but not to much that would be noticible, which made a small smile appear on my face. I ran a comb through my hair, before putting it in a simple braid before Hajime and I left. Once I sat down, I saw Suga looking at me. Did you tell him? I saw him mouth and I slightly shook my head, while putting a finger to my lips with a wink. Suga got the message, because I saw the twinkle in his eyes, before he told Makki softly, who nodded. 

"I feel like there's a secret conversation going on with our Omega's." Daichi said making the three of us giggle.

"So it would seem." Hajime said as he scanned me with his eyes, making me smile before dinner was served. Like every night, dinner was loud but comfterable as we all shared opinions on what should happen, or the lastest news of whatever when the dinning room doors were thrown up with a lot of force, making Hajime and the other Alpha's react in a slightly agressive way. 

"I apologize for my rudeness, My King but I have grave news to deliver." The knight said with a bow. 

"What is the news?" i asked making him turn to look at me.

"A large army has been reported to be marching towards your old kingdom, My Queen." He said and I felt cold before I felt sick. I wasn't sure exactly what happened next but I didn't feel like being in the middle of it, so I made an excuse and left quickly with Makki and Suga since they must have known why. Many hours has passed, after the news was told when Hajime walked into our bed chamber, making Suga and Makki excuse themselves for the night. 

"My love, please don't be upset." Hajime said softly as he held me in our nest. I clung to him, as I sat in his lap, being careful of my knee and stomach, with my face on his bond mark. 

"But." 

"I'm taking care of it. You will not lose the tower, or your mother's grave." Hajime said as he started to rubbed my lower back as he let out a soothing scent. 

"What about father?" I asked softly. 

"I will have my men do their best to protect him, but and I both know that what truly happens is up to your Father." Hajime said and I let out a hiccuping whimper, causing hajime to soothingly shush me until, I was no longer in a depressed state, but one of warmth and safty causing me to fall asleep. 


	18. Hajime

I was in my office reading over the reports that came, after the first report of the advancing army, when I felt a sharp wave of excitement hit me from my bond mark. I put a hand to my mark, wondering why Tōru was exited. 

"Is something wrong, Cousin?" Daichi asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Tōru is excited over something, and I was trying to think of why." I said and Daichi sat his papers down on his desk. 

"Koushi has been a bit excited as well." 

"Takahiro, has as well but it wasn't for himself." Matsun said and I raised an eyebrow. 

"First name bases?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. 

"He asked if he could call me, Issei and I told him he could only if I could call him, Takahiro." Matsun said and I sent him a grin. 

"I'm happy for you." I said and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Thanks, Takahiro really makes me happy." 

"We can tell." Daichi and I said making him chuckle. 

"My moms have been bugging me if I was going to propose to him or not." Matsun finally said and I raised an eyebrow.

"The final descion is up to you, but I'm positive he will say yes." I said making Daichi agree before we all went back to work. It would seem like more time had passed than we originally thought because the office doors were thrown up, filliing the room with the scent of an angry omega. I looked up only to see Suga. 

"You!" he said loudly before he pointed to Matsun. 

"I'm not angry at you yet. Tell Makki, night before going to bed yourself." Suga said. 

"Got it." Matsun said before he was gone. 

"You." he said as he pointed to his Mate. 

"I'll deal with you later." He said and I glanced to see that Daichi was nodding.

"And finally, you!" He said as he pointed at me. 

"Go to your Mate." Suga said and I nodded before I left without a second glance to Daichi. Hope he's alive later. I thought as I quickly rushed towards my bed chambers. I didn't even have to open the door to smell Tōru's scent. It wasn't distressed yet, but it was one that made me want to kick myself, since I had made him worry, yet there was also something underlying with it that had me scratching my head not sure what it was. I swallowed heavily before entering, where I saw Tōru sitting in our nest, with silent tears going down his face. I quickly stripped and made my way towards him, carefully getting into the nest where I pulled him into a hug. A moment later, he shoved his face into my neck, where he pressed his nose right to my bond mark. 

"I'm sorry, I made you worry. Daichi, Matsun and I lost track of time, going over the reports. I'm so sorry." I said as I released a calming scent. It took awhile, before Tōru finally relaxed with a soft purr, as he rubbed his scent glands against mine. I groaned some, because of how strong his scent was. 

"Any good news?" He asked softly.

"They've slowed down their approach, but other than that not really." I said and he hummed. 

"Would you like good news?" Tōru asked. 

"Good news sounds amazing right about now." I said and he hummed once more before he lightly kissed me, pulling away before I could fully register that it happened. 

"Have you noticed anything weird about me?" he asked softly and I hummed. 

"You've been tired a lot more lately. Your scent is sweeter, intoxicating really." I said before I thought back more. 

"I know your not a big fan of wine, or the ale, but you've been turning them down more lately." I said as I furrowed my brows, making him giggle before he moved my hands from his hip and thigh to his stomach. 

"Drinking is bad for the pups, that's why." He said and I blinked in shock. 

"What?" I asked dumbly making him giggle once more. 

"Drinking is bad for the pups." He said once more with a smile. 

"Pups? Your pregnant?" I asked and he nodded as he started to get teary eyed. I smiled brightly before I carefully hugged him tightly, with a laugh. 

"Holy shit, I'm going to be a dad!" I said making him giggle before I brought him into a sweet and loving kiss, which left him purring softly, while I just stared down at his stomach in awe. After a few moments, I looked at Tōru.

"Would it be wrong of me to devour you once more?" I asked making him shiver in my lap. 

"No, as long as your gentle." He said and I sat my hand on his face. 

"I wouldn't dream of being rough, my love." I said softly before I brought his face down to mine. In the morning, I woke up to Tōru in my arms purring softly, with my hand on his stomach. I shifted closer to my pregnant Omega, softly kissing part of his exposed shoulder, as I kept my hand on his stomach. 

"Good morning, Alpha." Tōru said in a soft voice and I hummed. 

"Good morning, my love." I said as I pressed another kiss to his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Content and warm. I don't want to leave your warmth just yet." He said as I could hear how tired he still was. 

"Then let's keep you content and warm for a lot longer than." I said and he hummed in agreement shifting in my hold until he was comfterable yet keeping my hand on his stomach. I ended up falling asleep once more, shortly after he did only to be woken up by a loud crush. I bolted up being careful of Tōru's stomach, as well as covering up my Omega from prying eyes only to see that it was Makki, who had dropped the tray he was holding. 

"I"m sorry. I thought you were already up. I'll clean this up and take my leave." He said quickly and I let out a slow breath .

"It's fine, Makki-Chan. We do need to get up though. I am hungry." Tōru said. 

"I'll let the chiefs know." Makki said before the tray was cleaned up and he was gone, where I plopped back down into the nest with a huff. 

"Are you alright?" 

"My instants are going insane. I'm not sure how I will react if another Alpha so much as looked at you wrong, now that you are carrying our pups." I said making Tōru giggle before he placed a sweet kiss. 

"I know you will protect us, like the strong and perfect Alpha you are. Now up, your pups and I are hungry." he said and I let out a laugh before I carressed his stomach for a moment. 

"Then, getting you all feed is on the top of my to do list for the day." I said before getting out of our nest. Once we were both dressed, it took all that I had to not carry him into the dinning room. I shook my head of those thoughts, but instead held out my arm for Tōru to take. I listened to Tōru talk about what he did yesterday before I made him worry until I remembered what Matsun said in the office yesterday. 

"Matsun and Makki are on first name bases." I said making him gasp loudly. 

"Really?!" He asked loudly, making me chuckle some. 

"Yes." i said before I remembered the other thing he said. 

"He also said that his moms were bugging him asking about when he would propose." I said making Tōru squeal. 

"Oh my gosh, yes!" 

"You didn't get that from me." I said and he smiled at me with his eyes twinkling, as he glowed. 

"Get what?" He asked coyly and I chuckled before I kissed him on the check. 

"My point exactly." I said making him giggle before we were in the dinning room. Half way through breakfast, a beta knight leaned over. 

"I have word about the army, My King." He said and I nodded, allowing him to speak.

"Your men have managed to push them back, and lower their numbers." 

"How many did we lose?" I asked. 

"Eighty."

"Them?" I asked. 

"One fourth of their army." He said and I nodded after doing the math. That's a start, but still not what I wished to happen. I thought. 

"Give me the rest in a report." I said.

"Yes, My King." he said before he bowed and left, where I turned my attention back to Tōru.

A week after getting that report, I was sitting in my office when I smelt Tōru right outside my door, making me look up when he entered. 

"Is something wrong, my love?" I asked as he walked closer to me. 

"Physically, we are fine." He said as he absentmindly rubbed his stomach with one hand, while he held a large pillow in the other. 

"I'm glad to hear that." I said and he hummed. 

"I just want to be near my Alpha." he said and I dropped my pen, holding out my arms. He walked over and sat in my lap, with a happy chirp rubbing his scent glands on mine for a few minutes, coating me in his pregnant scent, making a soft purr come from me, as I relaxed slightly. After a few moments, he moved to get off my lap, only to sit on the pillow under my desk. 

"Will you be okay in there?" I asked and he hummed as he sat his head on my leg. I sighed as I pushed a strand of his hair away. 

"I'm going to ask for a few more pillows and a blanket for you, okay." I said and he nodded before I stood up. I ordered a beta to bring in what I said and she bowed before running off to go fetch them like I asked before I went back to my desk, softly talking to Tōru as i worked on the reports. After a few minutes two betas came carrying what I asked and sat them near my desk. 

"Do you or the Queen need anything else?" One asked with a polite bow. I looked down at Tōru to see him shake his head as he already started reaching for the blankets.

"No." i said and they excused themselves with a bow, where Tōru made a small nest under my desk. Once done, I went back to work, talking softly to Tōru about what was happening since he wanted to know, and I wanted to see if he had any advice. After about an hour, I sighed in slight defeat as I put my head down on my desk.

"What's wrong, Hajime?" Tōru asked softly as he took my hand into his. I moved some so I could look down at him. 

"I'm just slightly stressed from the reports, and everything else." I said and he blinked up at me.

"Let's go take a short walk in the gardens, to clear your head." he said and I nodded before moving and helping him up out of his nest. During our walk, it was a comfertable silence between us before I smelt something off with Tōru.

"What's on your beautiful mind, Daisy?" I asked making him blush some before he placed his free hand on his stomach. 

"I know it's silly of me, to worry about our pup or pups second gender, but I have a small fear that if I birth you no Alpha children, the people will turn their affection into hatred." He said and I carefully got us to stop walking, before I gently turned Tōru so he was looking at me. 

"You do not need to worry about that. Our people will love our pup or pups no matter what they turn out to be. Alpha, Beta or Omega. They will celebrate and be happy for the both of us. I'm almost positive they will love our pup or pups more than I could ever do by myself, and start a riot if someone talked bad about your or our pups. Our people, sing nothing but your praises, and shower you with so much affection that I worry that I will have to compete for it." I said before I cupped his face with one hand while I sat my other hand on top of his.

"I know that's why i said it was a silly fear." He said and I softly kissed him before pulling back. 

"No matter what, I want you to tell me your fears, no matter how silly they seem. I do not want you to feel like you are doing this by yourself." I said softly as he blushed. 

"I will." He said.

"I'll hold you to that." I said and he hummed before we started walking once more. Not to much longer had passed, when he sat his hand on his stomach. 

"Hungry, my love?" I asked. 

"Yes." He said.

"Then let's get you and our pup, fed." I said before we headed out of the gardens. I watched with a fond look, as Tōru ate his meal without a care when a knight walked in. 

"I apologize for disturbing your meal, my King. My Queen." He said with a bow.

"it's fine." Tōru said after he elegantly wiped his mouth.

"I have just recieved word that Prince Ushijima has left his kingdom, and was last seen heading here, wishing for a meeting. 

"Did he not think of sending a letter a few days in advance?" I all but growled out as I kept my angry scent off of Tōru, before I sighed. 

"Prepare the castle and alert the people." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Right away, My King." 

"Make sure it's far enough away from my nest." Tōru said.

"Of course, My Queen. Does the East Wing of the Castle, sound alright?" He asked.

"The west wing is perfect." I said making him bow to the both of us before was gone. 

"Ushijima deserves a shack." Tōru bit out, making me raise an eyebrow. 

"I feel like you are keeping something from me, my love." I said.

"Ushijima has tried many times to make Makki and I submit to him by scent alone. People praise him, calling him the True Alpha. I say that's all horse shit." 

"Then who do you believe is the True Alpha?" I asked as I fought the urge to have Ushijima's head ripped off and he wasn't even in the castle yet. 

"I need a bit more evidence before I can give you a true answer to that question." he said and I nodded. 

"if you say so." I said before I took his hand in my, and pressed a soft kiss to it. 

"Please let me know immediatly if he tries to make you, or your friends submit to him, and I will take care of it." I said softly. 

"I will." Tōru said and I rubbed the scent glands on his wrist slightly, making his scent pour out softly, letting me relax only slightly.

"Do you wish to eat more, or do something else?" I asked. 

"I could go for something sweet." 

"Anything in particular?" i asked and he put a hand to his chin in thought before I saw his eyes light up. 

"Plums!" He said as he seemed to physically glow at the thougth of eating a plum. I smiled before I nodded. 

"Then, plums you shall get." I said before I kissed his cheek and left for a moment to go get him a few plums. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Tōru, I believe I have figured out how far along you are." I heard Suga-Chan say when I was in the library reading one of the many books, Hajime brought back. I closed my book, after marking my page, so I could look up at Suga. 

"Really?" I asked. 

"Yes. I believe you just started your second month. And, if I've calculated this right, depending on how many Pups you will have you won't start showing a small bump until your forth month." Suga said and I smiled brightly as I sat a hand to my stomach. 

"How have you been feeling?" 

"Good. I haven't really been sick during the day, but I've been spending more time with Hajime because I crave his scent." I said.

"Understandably." he said before he held up his hand. 

"May I?" he asked as he indicated my nest.

"Of course." I said carefully moving, allowing him to enter my nest. We ended up cuddling, and gosiping until I smelt Makki. 

"Makki-Chan!" I said. 

"Tōru." he said and I nodded allowing him into the nest, before the three of us cuddled and gosiped. Makki and I were giggling about a story Suga was telling us about Hajime and Daichi when we all smelled our Alpha's. 

"You three seem to be having a good time." Hajime said. 

"Indeed." Matsun said. 

"I hope Koushi, isn't telling embarressing stories of us." Daichi said. 

"I would never." Suga said but he ended up laughing, after saying it which made Makki and I giggle as well. Our Alpha's sat down in chairs close by the nest, before we all started talking until dinner. After dinner, Hajime and I were cuddeling in our nest, when Hajime kept rubbing my stomach some, making me giggle some. 

"I won't show for awhile." I said softly to not break the mood.

"I know, but I want to do this." he said and I hummed some. 

"Suga believes I just started my second month." I said and I watched as Hajime started to think back.

"That would mean, around the time of that bath." he said and I giggled some since he lightly tickled my sides. 

"Hm." I said.

"How are you feeling?" 

"A bit tired. My chest hurts a little, but nothing overlly painful." I said and he stopped rubbing my stomach making me whine softly at the lost of his soft touches.

"May I?" he asked and I looked at him. 

"May you, what?" I asked with a pout. 

"May I relieve you, of your slight discomfort?" he asked with a slight growl making me let out a whimper purr.

"Yes." I whispered softly before drawing him into a sweet kiss. I squeaked when he picked me up, so I was sitting in his lap. I sighed softly as I shivered when Hajime started to mouth my bond mark, before making his way down my neck to my chest. He slowly and carefully untied my nightdress, until majority of my chest was shown. I sighed softly when he placed a sweet kiss on the exposed skin, before I helped get the rest of my night dress off. I whimpered before I sighed once he finally attatched to my nipple. It only took a few moments of him gently sucking before Hajime groaned, making me whimper and shiver as his groan vibrated through my entire being, as he sucked nector out of me. 

"H-Hajime." I said between my sighes as Hajime clearly enjoyed himself, sucking the nector out of my chest until I sighed in relief. Once I sighed in relief, Hajime stopped making me pout some, before my pout was wiped away as Hajime kissed me, where I could taste the sweetness of my nector. 

"H-Hajime, please." I said in a whimper when he pulled back. 

"Please, what my love?" he asked softly, as he lightly licked my bond mark, making me cling to his shoulders as I whimpered in need. 

"Please. Devour me." I said and he hummed as he lightly sucked my bond mark, making me whimper and purr. 

"As you wish, my love." he purred before he stripped himself of his clothes after gently laying me down on my back. He sucked on my nipples once more, with his own purr. 

"You still taste better than any wine." Hajime said and I keened and purred as he finally moved down. I gasped when he licked my entrance, causing me to close my legs some, pushing my alpha’s head between my thighs.

“Please.” I whimpered out, but he didn’t need my whimpering request, as his tongue was already pressed up against my throbbing entrance. 

“You’re really wet. Does me sucking out your nector, turn you on that much?” Hajime asked after another teasing lick, causing my 'milky, smoothly soft thighs' as Hajime described them, from the other day, to squeeze against his head, making him shut up to give me exactly what I wanted, as well as to answer his question. 

“Hajime—“ I choked out my hips bucking and back arching, as slender fingers tightening into fist in his hair, “Hajime I’m—” I said only for him to growl.

"Let go, my love." Hajime said, his voice vibrating my entrance causing me to cry out as I came. Once I could breath properly, I brought Hajime into a sweet kiss making him purr, as I craddeld him in between my thighs. 

"Your so beautiful." Hajime said when we pulled away for air. 

"Your so damn beautiful and I'm so grateful that your mine. That you are carrying my pups. My beautiful Omega." he said against my skin, making me chirp in happiness, before he slid in, making me feel full. I happily purred before I let out whimpers and moans as he slowly thrusted in and out, until I was sobbing from how much love he was showing me and our unborn pups. 

“Pl-please. Want it. Wanna come, wanna be filled. Alpha, please. Hajime, please." I cried out with sobbing whimpers, as I felt tears run down my face. Hajime instead just kissed me deeply, runing his tongue over the sharp edges of my teeth and licks at the roof of my mouth as he made love to me. Solid, firm, steady until I started shaking, until I was squeezing around him with whimpers and sobbing. Only then, did he pick up the pace a little, growling and biting at my bottom lip, tugging on it and lets it go so he can rest his forehead against mine.

“Alpha, Hajime, al-alpha-  _please_. Want it.  _Please_.” I said as more tears ran down my face. 

"Y-Yeah, baby. Come for me,” Hajime mutters digging his fingers slightly into my thighs. “Come on my cock like a good boy.” He said and I moaned at that, clenching around Hajime tighter and rocking my hips up to meet him, as Hajime whispered soft praises and his love to me until I came with a happy sob. I came once more when Hajime claimed me once again, when he reached his own climax, where I was left sobbing and chirping with happiness as I clung to him tightly. 

"I love you. I love you so much, Hajime. My Alpha." I got out as I lovingly licked and kissed his lips and bond mark. Once his knot went down, I was purring happily as we both shifted only slightly to sleep in each other's arms. A few days later, I was pouting some as I sat in my throne-like nest, because Ushijima was spotted at the edge of the kingdom, and Hajime and I ended up having a stupid arguement. 

"Tōru, are you alright?" Hajime asked and I shot him a look making him sigh some. 

"Do you want me to scent you, or do you want me to scent something in your nest?" he asked and I puffed out my checks slightly. 

"Both." I said and he thouroughly scented me before he scented a blanket in the nest, where I relaxed some before he sat a hand on my stomach, looking at me with soft and sad eyes. 

"I'm sorry for this morning." He said softly and I looked at him. 

"I'm sorry as well." I said as I sat my hand on top of his, while I sat my forehead against his. We sat like this for a few moments before he pressed a kiss to my forehead. 

"Try and not snap at him when he's here." 

"No promises." 

"At least, if you do I can say it's because your pregnant." He said and I chuckled slightly before I brought him into a short, sweet kiss. 

"I love you, Hajime." I said and he smiled softly as he put a strand of my hair back.

"I love you, Tōru." he said before he rubbed his thumb across my stomach, casting his glance down. 

"I love our pups, as well." He said and I let out a happy purr before he scented me even heavier than before until I was left in a daze but happy. I was still in a daze when Matsun annouced that Ushijima was entering town, before he looked at me. 

"And I was told by my moms to bring you these, My Queen." Matsun said and I carefully tilted my head to the side in wonder before I smelt something sweet. 

"Oh, gimme!" I said and Matsun walked closer but stopped a few steps shy, and handed it to Hajime. 

"Still warm." Hajime said as he handed the package to me and I opened it, happily to see freshly baked cookies. I quickly took a bite out of one, and let out a muffled happy chirp from the taste, before I looked at Matsun. 

"Until I see your moms, you're going to have to pass on my thanks and that these cookies are amazing." I said making Matsun chuckle.

"Of course." Matsun said before I happily went back to eating my cookies. I only ate a couple because they were really sweet, and I wanted to save them, but I was content with what I was given before another knight walked in, bowing. 

"King Iwaizumi. Queen Iwaizumi. I hearby announce Prince Ushijima's arrival." She said before she moved out of the way, allowing Ushijima to walk in. Well, more like storm in causing a distressed whimper to softly exit my lips from his angry scent, before I lifted the scented blanket to my nose. 

"That is close enough, Prince Ushijima." Hajime managed to not bite out, as I felt his worried glance on me for only a moment. 

"I apologize for my sudden coming without a message a head, but I had no time to send out one, King Iwaizumi." Ushijima said and I swallowed thickly as his scent was everywhere. 

"Before you continue, rein in your scent or it will be reined in for you. YOU are causing a lot of unneeded distress, for my Omega." Hajime said in a commanding voice. It was stiffly quiet for several minutes as Ushijima reined in his scent. I let out a soft whine when I realized my blanket no longer smelled like Hajime. I didn't even get a chance to open my mouth to tell him, when Hajime turned and held out his hand with a soft look in his eyes, but still kept a stern face. I handed over the blanket it and Hajime scented it even more than before, than handed it back. I let out a soft but happy chirp, as I held it to my nose breathing in nothing but Hajime's scent. 

"What brings you to my kingdom, Prince Ushijima?" Hajime asked once he was facing forward once more. 

"I believe my omega was last seen in your kingdom, and I need to bring him back home." 

"Why do you believe your omega is here? And why would you think that?" Hajime asked.

"Do you know how my kingdom is made up of?" Ushijima asked. 

"Yes. I know how your kingdom is reined upon, and how you will be named king. You can only be made King after your chosen Omega is safely carrying on your lineage, wheter they are bonded to you or not." Hajime said and I frowned at that, as I was glad I was already married and mated to Hajime, carrying his pups in loving wedlock. 

"Yes. My omega is pregnant, with my pups. I know my mother made him run off because she wasn't the one who chose the Omega who would bare my pups." 

"You went against your mother, and chose your own Omega. Why?" I asked making his gaze shift to me.

"I fell in love with the Omega, I chose. I still don't fully understand half of what talks about but I love him. I loved him before I found out he was pregnant and I love him more now that he is carrying my pups." Ushijima said and I shared a look with Hajime, who seemed conflicted. 

"Well?" I asked since I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. 

"We'll finish discussing this after you freshen up and a meal." Hajime said before he stood up. He then turned to me and held out his hand. I smiled softly as I took it, and held onto my cookies, before he helped me stand up. 

"Show him to his room, then to the dinning room when lunch is ready." I said. 

"Yes, Queen Iwaizumi." I heard before Ushijima was urshered out, and I left with Hajime. Once in his office, I carefully crawled into my nest under his desk, before resting my head on his lap, while Hajime carefully took off my crown. It was comfterably silent between us when his scent became agitated making me start to let out a soothing one as I rubbed my stomach. 

"What's wrong, Hajime?" I asked softly making him sigh, as he somewhat relaxed because of my scent. 

"The reports for the army. I know I'm missing something but I just can't see what it is, which is why it's been taking so long." he said and I hummed before I slightly rubbed my cheek on his leg, before he moved them. I carefully crawled out and sat in his lap, where he shoved his face into my back as his hands sat on my stomach. I reached and grabbed a report. I hummed softly as I read over it, making him relax a bit more. I furrowed my brows some at part of the report. I sat it down before grabbing the next one and the next when I found the same slightly off difference that was in the reports. 

"Hajime." I said softly. 

"Hm?" 

"I found your problem." i said softly and he carefully moved me so he could look at the reports, without me getting off his lap. I held the reports, while I pointed out each problem I found before he groaned. 

"Damn it, the answer was right in my damn face and I was to blind to see it." he said with an annoyed growl before he hugged me a bit tighter, placing a sweet kiss on my bond mark, making me relax into his hold. 

"Thank you, my love. If it weren't for you those problems would have taken me longer to find and I would lose more men." he said softly and I started to purr softly. 

"I'm not only your omega, but I am your Queen. I am here to help and to love you." I said softly since I didn't want to break the mood we were in. 

"I know and I love you so much for it. I also love that your carrying my pups and that you love me." He said and I purred a little bit loudly when he started to rub my stomach.

"Hajime." 

"Yes, my love." 

"Promise me that when this life is over you'll always come back to me." I said softly. 

"I will always find you. Even if it means opening the Gates of Hell with my bear hands, I'll always find you." He said before he sealed it with a intense kiss, that left me dizzy. 

"Was he telling the truth?" I asked almost an hour later, regretably breaking the silence around us.

"Yes." 

"I may hate him, but he does need our help." I said softly before I pulled back out of his arms just enough so I was sitting up straight as I looked him in the eye. I kept a straight face as I sat a hand on my stomach. 

"What would you do if you were in his situation?" I asked. 

"Bathe my path in blood, in a feral search to look for you." He said as he sat his hand on my stomach, while the other gently went to my neck to bring me down.

"No one would stop me from finding you. No one would stop me from bring you home to me. I would then prove to you over and over how much I love you and our pups until you purr from just looking at me." He said as he gently moved me and my dress until I was straddeling him in his chair without risk of ripping my dress. 

"If you think when I made love to you the other day was overwhelming, than you would surely be mistaken." He said and I let out a whimper at that. 

"After all that, no one would even think about telling you that you didn't deserve to be my Queen. No one would even dare even think anything bad about you, in fear of my wrath. You wouldn't even be able to think anything bad about yourself, without me showing you otherwise. You'd be purring from just seeing me. You'd be leaking nector until your milk came in. You'd be so filled with love and our pups, you'd be glowing at all hours of the day." He all but growled out sending shivers down my spine, before I chirped, submitting my neck to him after he mouthed it. 

"Is that so?" I managed to ask in a dazed voice. 

"It's the truth. The gates of Hell would have to be the only way to stop me. Even then, I would fight the Devil until I could get back to you." He said before he softly bit down, on my bond mark making me purr before I fully relaxed in his arms. 

"Sleep." He said softly and I shifted in his lap until I was fully comfterable, before he wrapped a blanket around me, where I slept until lunch. 

"Wake up, my love." I heard Hajime say softly as he softly framed my face with his fingers, and rub my stomach. I grumbled some but slowly woke up. It took me several minutes before I was fully awake, when I pouted at Hajime making him chuckle some, before he softly kissed me. 

"If you want to nap again after lunch, you can but you need to eat so our pups can grow big and strong." he said when he pulled away. 

"Just like their Father." I said with a soft and happy chirp, before Hajime carefully stood up, where he set me back on my feet. I yawned as I stretched, before my stomach growled. I slightly blushed while Hajime chuckled, before he placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Come. Let's get you and our pups fed." he said and I hummed in response before we left. I was happily eating, while Hajime, the council, Daichi and Ushijima talked. 

"Care for some wine, My Queen?" One of Council men asked, and I looked up from my food.

"No, thank you." I said. 

"I insist." He said and I pressed my lips together.

"And, I am telling you no. If I do not wish to drink wine, I will not drink." I said in a firm voice, before I snatched the orange off of Hajime's plate. Hajime didn't even care, just slid his plate closer to me, before he shot a look to his council member. 

"Attemt that again, and I will throw you out of the castle through the closest window. Don't forget. You are just a coucil member, that I can replace. Tōru is your Queen, and my Mate. If he says no, then do not insist that he drinks wine." Hajime said with a scary look on his face, but his scent was still far to calm before he looked at me with a bit of a softer look, where his eyes only glanced down to my stomach for just a moment. I raised an eyebrow before popping an orange slice into my mouth, Hajime turned back around, where he rested his head on his fist, nodding letting them get back to what they were discussing. Once I was full, I started to get a bit sleepy, causing me to yawn softly, while I got the urge to go nest. 

"Does this topic bore you, Tōru?" Hajime asked me softly and I shook my head.

"It's not the topic, but rather my instincts." I said as I furrowed my brow some, before I flashed a soft smile to Hajime ready to tell him that I would be fine but he beat me to it. 

"Don't fight your instincts. Go nest. I'll join you soon enough." He said before he kissed my forehead.

"You sure?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"Go." he said as he casted a soft look to my stomach, before I stood up, excusing myself out of the room. Once in my shared room with Hajime, I stripped and put on my nightdress before wrapping myself in my nest, coating myself in Hajime's scent, where I soon fell asleep with a soft smile on my face. I was woken up from my nap when I felt a shift in the nest, making me slowly open my eyes only to see Hajime. 

"Sorry." He said and I waved it off before cuddling up to him, falling asleep once more, purring softly. Almost a month later, and we still haven't found Ushijima's omega, when I noticed my stomach in my vanity mirror when I was getting dressed. I stopped and gasped softly before I started to cry. I was still crying when I smelt Hajime, when he walked back into our room. 

"Tōru, have you see-. Why are you crying!?" He asked and I hiccuped before I reached for him. He quickly rushed towords me and held my face in his hands softly. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked me softly and I hiccuped once more, before I wiped my eyes. I placed his hands on my stomach. I watched as he looked down, before he furrowed his brows. A moment later, I heard him gasp softly. 

"Our pups are starting to show." I said with a smile as I sat my hands on top of his. It was silent for a moment before Hajime dropped to his knees, where I heard him start purring, making my heart melt. I sat one hand on top of his head, running my fingers through his soft spiky hair, purring in response before he pressed a kiss to my stomach. 

"I love you, pups." He said softly and I looked down at him, with a soft look, where he looked up at me, with his lips still on my stomach. 

"I love your mother, as well." He said as he looked at me with nothing but pure love, awe, pride and something I somehow knew meant protection. That he would protect us from everything until his last breath, left his body, forcing the gates of Hell open, where he would continue to protect us after fighting the devil himself, making me swallow past the thick knot that was forming in my throat. We stayed like this for several minutes before my stomach grumbled, making us both laugh softly. 

"Come on. Let's get you dressed and feed." Hajime said with a smile and I hummed in response before he helped get dressed only stopping every now and then to press kisses to my stomach or to my lips. When I was done getting dressed, I noticed my dress was starting to get a little snug around my stomach area. 

"Can I be selfish and ask that you leave it like this for a little bit longer?" Hajime asked softly, almost sounding like a little kid, making me giggle before I pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Yes, you can." I said with a soft smile making him perk up, before we left him looking ready to just keep his hand glued to my stomach if I would let him. I looked at Hajime and smiled. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Suga-Chan, Makki-Chan and you are the only ones that know. What do you think would be everyone else's reactions?" I asked and he chuckled. 

"Let's find out." He said and I nodded before he opened the door for the dinning room. 

"Good morning, My Qu-Holy shit!" Matsun said before he openly gaped at my stomach to the point where Hajime let out a threatening growl. 

"Oh, stop it you. Matsun is just in shock that is all." I said before I walked in, leaving Hajime slightly grumbling in the doorway before he followed suit. A moment later, Daichi walked in with Suga, and Daichi stopped. He stared before he smiled some. 

"Congratulations, Cousin." he said before Suga slightly squealed, and rushed forward. Suga ignored Hajime's growl as he sat his hand on my stomach, the both of us talking and smiling. 

"I've brought some fresh flowers to plant in the garden. Tōru, your pregnant?!" Shingeru said as he walked in, and I smiled some. 

"Surprise." I said before he to rushed forward, where he sat his hand on my stomach, also ignoring Hajime's growl. Hajime only stopped growling when I flashed him a stern look, which seemed to knock him down from possessive Alpha to a pup that got told no. 

"I'll start on the garden tomorrow." Shingeru said and I nodded my okay, while Makki walked in and joined in with the touching of my stomach. I heard a sigh from Hajime, making me turn my head to look at him still smiling. 

"All of you can nest, and gossip together, but I want to have my Mate and pups feed, first." Hajime said making us all nod before we sat down. I had just gotten comfy in my chair when Ushijima walked in, his eyes quickly narrowing when he looked at me. I instantly got scared and covered my stomach with a not audible whimper. I saw Hajime tense up only slightly, but not enough to alert Ushijima. 

"Congratulations on your pups, Iwaizumi." He said before he sat down, making me slowly calm down. 

"Okay, I'm offically lost. Why is Prince Ushijima, here?" Shingeru asked. 

"I've asked your King and Queen to help me find my pregnant Omega, after my Mother chased him off." Ushijima said and Shingeru widend his eyes, causing me to narrow my eyes at him. 

"You know something, we don't?" I asked. 

"I think I might. I mean, I did only come back from the next village over a few days ago." Shingeru said before he looked at Ushijima. 

"May I ask what your omega looks like, Prince Ushijima?" Shingeru asked and it was silent for a moment before Ushijima described his Omega. 

"Shingeru?" I asked softly, when he covered his mouth with his hand with a few whimpers. I looked at Matsun who immediatly stood up and I took his seat, where I pulled Shingeru into a hug, soothing him with my scent. I never let him go but he was able to talk clearly. 

"I'm not going to lie. His pregnancy has been a bit hard on him. Doesn't help he was smelling depressed and heartbroken, most of my time there. Not many of the other villagers were able to get near him because of his attitude. I had a few conversations with him, all of them leaving me puzzled on how to interact with him. On my third visit with him, he told me everything your mother said." Shingeru said before he let out a shaky breath before he removed himself of my hold, where I blinked in shock from the look he sent Ushijima. 

"I don't care if this comes off as rude, but you need to heal Tendo, and take the crown. What your mother said about him, would have her killed here if she ever said that about our Queen. What your mother said, would make any omega run away just to keep their pups and themselves safe. Just hearing it from Tendo made me sick, and the urge to run away. He's scared and pregnant. YOU need to take care of him, and then take care of your mother." Shingeru said and I swallowed heavily at the thick silence that had filled the run. 

"What did she say?" Ushijima finally asked in a soft voice.

"I." Shingeru started to say before he looked at me. 

"She threatened to kill my pups, didn't she?" Ushijima asked, as his voice started to build up into a growl. 

"Not just kill the pups." Shingeru said softly before I watched him swallow slightly. 

"She would have made him watch as you took another Omega, one that she chose, before she killed the pups, then Tendo in front of you." Shingeru said and I let out a terrified whine as I protectivly wrapped my arms around my stomach, before I carefully rushed to Hajime, where he carefully placed me in his lap. Once I was in his lap, he also protectivly covered my stomach with his arms, while he tried to get me to calm down. 

"I'm sorry." Shingeru said softly once I was finally calmed down. I tried to see through the haze in my eyes, because Hajime had thoughly scented me until I was calm. I carefully moved in his lap, so I could see Shingeru. 

"It's not your fault, Shingeru." i said softly as I absent mindly rubbed my thumb against Hajime's ever present hand on my stomach. I looked at Hajime.

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Alright. I'll have the maids send breakfast to you all instead. What room?" he asked and I thought about it. 

"The large nest by the ballroom. Extra blankets and pillows." I said softly and he nodded before he allowed me to get off his lap. Makki, Suga, Shingeru and I all left without a word, before heading to the large nest. We all went to work on getting it just right, with the extra pillows and blankets that were brought in, before we crawled in, and started to eat, creating a much cozier enviroment, where we talked about my pregnancy, and everything but what happened in the dinning room. 

"How far along are you?" Shingeru asked.

"I'm just now entering my third month." I said with a happy smile as I sat a hand on my stomach.

"What did Iwaizumi jump your bones?" Makki asked and I bit my lip slightly. 

"If anything, I jumped him." I said.

"Tōru!" Makki said and I started to giggle alongside Suga and Shingeru, before Makki chimed in with his own giggle. 

"Actually that doesn't seem like a half bad, idea." Shingeru said once he stopped giggling as he sat his own hand on his flat stomach, making me gasp. 

"Right, but I'm going to wait until after you give birth, Tōru." Suga said as he sat his hand on his stomach. 

"And of course, I'm the odd ball out." Makki said and I cooed at that before I drew him closer to me. 

"it's only a matter of time, before you join us Married and Mated Omegas." I said with a teasing smile, making Makki blush. 

"Shut up." he said softly making me giggle before I sat my head on his shoulder. 

"Your heat is coming soon, are you going to ask Matsun to scent something for your nest?" I asked. 

"I want to but I'm not sure if Issei would or not." Makki said and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Your joking, right?" Shingeru asked.

"No." Makki said softly and I shot Shingeru a look telling him to say anything.

"Matsun, loves you Makki. I've grown up with him, almost my whole life, and I've never seen him look at anyone like he does with you. When I was told about that other Alpha, and how he reacted, I was shocked but dare I say proud of how he still remained calm." Suga said and I looked at him. 

"What happened to that Alpha, anyway?" I asked. 

"He's still in school." I heard Hajime say making us all turn to look at the door. 

"How long have you been there?" I asked. 

"From what Suga said, about Makki." Hajime said as he coutinued to stand in the doorway. 

"Matsun does love you, Makki. Not exactly sure why you are doubting it, but it's the truth." Hajime said and I waved him in, where he shut the door but sat outside the nest, where I saw a different look in Hajime's eye but didn't ask him about it. After several minutes of resurring Makki, there was a knock before Matsun poked his head in. 

"Am I allowed to be bold enough to steal, Takehiro away from you?" He asked and I giggled but nodded. 

"Speaking off stealing away." Hajime said before he reached in and grabbed me. I yelped before I giggled as he carried me out of the nest, where I flashed Shingeru a wink. 

"Good luck with what you wish!" I managed to say, watch him turn bright pink before I was gone making me giggle. 

"What was that last comment for?" Hajime asked when we were in his office, and I giggled as I rubbed my stomach. 

"Shingeru wants a pup." I said.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that they haven't had a pup yet. Same with Daichi and Suga." 

"I do agree with Daichi and Suga. Suga said he was going to wait until after I give birth, before pups." I said before I looked at him. 

"Why did Matsun wish to steal Makki away?" I asked.

"It's because he's agreed to go with Ushijima to help him find Tendo in that village shingeru talked about. He wanted to be the one to tell Makki." 

"Oh." I said making him hum. 

"I believe Matsun wishes to ask Makki to marry him, after everything is calm." 

"If he wishes for my blessing he already has it." 

"I will certainly tell him that whenever he's ready, though I'm sure he'll still wish to ask you."

"Hm." I said before I cuddled closer.

"How's the situation with the army?" I asked. 

"We've got them nearly at a stand still thanks to you, but we lost thirty more men in the process." Hajime said and I frowned before I reached for a stack of files that held information about the soldiers. Hajime didn't say anything as I started to read over them pulling out certain ones in the process, creating a smaller stack. Once done, I leaned back inot his arms. 

"I don't see what's so special about these soldiers." Hajime said after he looked over them. 

"Ii figured you wouldn't." i said making Hajime scowl, and I softly kissed away his scowl, before holding up the first file. 

"Kageyama Tobio. Alpha. He's powerful, and has excellent aim no matter the weapon. He's fast, and can work around the chaos of the battlefield, not injuring his men. Once discribed to be cold and heartless, constinatly yelling orders at his old men, only for them to ignore his orders, leaving him strandand in the battlefield, causing him to get severally injuried but was saved by a small Omega. Said omega, healed treated the Alpha kindly only argueing when the Alpha started it, breaking through and healing the Alpha's heart." I said before I went through the whole list. 

"Okay, and?" 

"I'm saying I want you to make these soldiers a team. Have them train together. They will surprise you." I said. 

"Alright. I'll send out the order later." Hajime said and I managed to nod before I gasped when he mouthed at my bond mark. 

"H-Hajime." I said, and I could feel his wolfish smile that made me weak. 

"Not in here, we are not." i managed to say as I struggled to breath properly, making him grumble in his chest before he picked me up. I giggled before gasping when he lightly bit my neck, as he carried me to our room, where he sent me a wolfish grin, making shiver's run down my spine. I placed my head on his neck, and started to lick his mark some, making him growl as he slightly tightend his hold on me, and pick up his pace. I licked once more before moving to his ear. 

"Are you going to make love to me, Hajime, or are you going to fuck me, Alpha?" i asked in a silky voice, making me smile when he shivered slightly.

"How about you just find out." He said before he slammed the door to our room shut, locking it before he crashed our lips together making a gasping giggle burst from my lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again, because of Hurrican Florence, so I decided to do a bit of a longer chapter to tie you guys over for a short while. I'm in North Caroline a couple hours drive away from the coast, but we are still predicting at least ten inches of rain, not including the damaging winds and everything that comes with a hurrican, especially since they are predicting that it will come onto land. I'll do my best to keep you all updated, but please keep me, my family and everyone else that will be affected in your thoughts. I really do love the love and support you all have given me so far, and I hope that it will continue for the rest of this story and the next story I am going to write soon. Lot's of love, Akane.


	20. Chapter 20

It was close to a week later, after I convinced Hajime that those men would be a good team when Matsun, Ushijima and Tendo arrived at the palace. I was sitting in my throne-nest eating cookies from Matsun's parents when the doors opened. 

"Welcome back, Matsun." I said with a smile, before I turned to look at Ushijima who was attempting to merge with his omega.

"Welcome, Tendo. I hope your trip wasn't to harsh on you, or your pups." I said as he rubbed his stomach. 

"It wasn't overly harsh." He said before I saw his eyes widen after he took in my scent. 

"How far along are you?!" He asked loudly.

"Just shy of my fourth month. You?" 

"Just shy of my third." He said as he slightly slapped Ushijima's hands away. 

"Queen Iwaizumi. I placed the extra blankets and pillows for Prince Ushijima's Omega in their room, like you asked." 

"Ah, thank you." I said before I carefully stood up, placing a hand on my stomach. 

"We'll send lunch and dinner to your room, so you two can catch up." I said making Tendo turn the same shade of red as his hair while Ushijima managed to say a quiet thank you before he carried a slightly yelling Tendo out of the room. I giggled at that, before I started to walk away. 

"Where are you going, my love?" 

"I want bacon and cheese with gooseberry pie." I said. 

"We don't have any gooseberry pie." Hajime said and i felt my eyes start to get watery. 

"What?" i got out weakily before I started to cry. A moment later, I was wrapped up in Hajime's arms, who was doing his best to get me to stop crying. 

"Um, is this a bad time?" I heard someone ask and I sniffled loudly as I peeked over Hajime's shoulder to see Shingeru holding a box.

"Depends on how you look at it." Hajime said as i hiccuped into his shoulder. 

"Well, I mainly came here to drop off this, since I got a feeling to buy this, before I went back to work on the gardens." he said as he lifted the box. 

"Please tell me it's gooseberry pie." Hajime said in a stranned voice. 

"Ya. Why can you smell it?" Shingeru asked before I shoved Hajime off of me, with a happy gasp. I took the box and left heading to the dinning room barely hearing Hajime explain why. I had just sat down when a plate of bacon and cheese was sat down in front of me, making me immeditatly dig in, almost moaning from the taste. 

"Happy?" I heard Hajime ask and I nodded as I continued to eat, when I got the sudden idea to put the bacon and cheese into the pie. I quickly mixed it up some, before putting a forkful into my mouth, where I did moan at the taste. 

"Sweet mother of Jesus, this is phenomenal!" I said ignoring the look Hajime made as I went back to eating. Once I was full, i leaned into Hajime's arms with a content sigh as I started to purr softly. 

"Tired?" 

"No, just happy and full." I said as he played with my hair for a moment before the doors opened. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you two, but the knights you sent out for have arrived." 

"Bring them to the throne room. I'll be there in a moment." Hajime said and I shot him a look. 

"Correction. We'll be there in a moment." Hajime said. 

"Yes, My King." I heard before they were gone. 

"How are you feeling?" Hajime asked me softly. 

"Happy and full." I said before I thought back to my actions in the throne room. 

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier." I said making Hajime chuckle some. 

"It's fine. Though at this rate, I'll end up having to hire Matsun's parents to keep your cravings sated." Hajime said and I giggled some. 

"I don't think Matsun would apprectiate that, because they would tease him over Makki-Chan." I said. 

"True, but he'd get over it." Hajime said before giving me a loving kiss. We quickly left and headed to the throne room, with me content as I kept a hand on my stomach, my other in Hajime's. We got to the throne room only to see a bit of chaos causing Hajime to put himself in front of me protectivlly. I watched as he got ready to rip them apart, only for Daichi to walk in, setting a hand on two of their shoulders. 

"Knock it off, or I will personally kick you out of the Army and Castle." I heard Daichi say and they all stopped, making me silently raise an eyebrow. 

"Effective as always, Cousin." Hajime said making everyone look at us. 

"Still say yours is more terrifying." Daichi said as he slightly nodded his head at him, before he looked at me. 

"Are you feeling better, My Queen?" He asked and I smiled. 

"Much!" I said before walking in. As soon as I did, I heard a few gasps and I managed not to laugh as I sat in my nest-throne, while Hajime sat on the ground in front of me.

"Hajime, what are you doing?" I asked him softly. 

"Just giving into my instincts some." He murmured softly and I sighed some, but started to run my fingers through his hair some, as a way to calm down his inner Alpha, since we walked into loud chaos anyway. 

"I know your names, but I need to match them to a face. Introduce yourselves." Hajime said and I pulled his hair some, making him flinch some. 

"Please introduce yourselves." Hajime said and I smiled in approval. 

"Cheeky brat." Hajime muttered to me and I bit my lip so I wouldn't giggle.

"You love me, for it." I said softly as I continued to run my fingers through his hair, creating a peaceful aura around us both, making everyone in the room relax as they introduce themselves, before they were all taken to the rooms to relax and freshen up.

"Hm, why'd you stop?" Hajime asked in a dazed voice, when I removed my hand to gently rub my chest. 

"I'm sore." I said and he tilted his head back. 

"Then let's get you taken care of." he said and I blushed some before wrapping my arms around his neck, as he carried me out. Once in our room, Hajime sat me down gently, before he helped me get undressed, where I sighed softly because i got some of the pressure off my chest, only for that gasp to turn into a yelp of surprise when Hajime gripped me by my thighs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall, when I noticed he was already undressed.

"Someone's excited." I said with a smirk, that was wiped off with a whiny, feminine scream when Hajime bit into my bond mark. I could feel Hajime's wolfish grin on my neck, before he licked my mark, making me whine. 

"That I am. I'm excited because I get to take care of my beautiful, pregnant omega. Get to take away your soreness, as you make milk for our pups." He said in between hungry kisses along my neck until he got to my chest. I keened when he pressed a soft kiss to the top of my developing breast, before I looked down at him, with a soft expression. 

"You just love to make me putty in your hands with sweet words, don't you?" I asked him, making him chuckle slightly. 

"Sometimes. Makes me proud to see you turn to putty from just my words. Others, with just my tounge." he said and I let out a whimper when he licked over the swell of my nipple. 

"N-Nest." I said as i closed my eyes to bring me back some sense, that i lost in just those few moments. A few seconds later, Hajime was gently laying me down in our nest, where he carefully hovered over me. I softly smiled up at him, before pulling him down into a soft and loving kiss. After a few moments, Hajime worked his way down my neck until he got to my chest, where I let out a weak whine before I purred in relief as Hajime started to suckle. I shivered slightly when Hajime gently rubbed my belly showing belly, before he let his hand wonder, down my body with touches so soft, i almost didn't realize they were there until he started to rub my entrance forcing a strained gasp to leave my lips. 

“Hajime—“ I choked out my hips bucking and arching slightly, as he moved his fingers in and out of me, while he still suckled on me. 

"You taste so sweet, Tōru." Hajime said in a thick voice after he pulled away leaving me cooing softly before I let out another scream when he licked my entrance. I mewled and whined at his pace, since he always got me to the point of cuming before he stopped, until I finally swallowed my pride. 

"H-Hajime, please! Please, I need it! I need you! I need your knot! Please!" I cried out as I felt tears run down my face. 

"Alright, Tōru." I heard Hajime say in a thick voice before he removed his fingers, where I let out a soft whine, before I let out a sigh when he started to kiss me. I didn't even care that i could taste myself on his lips. I felt him move before I let out another feminine scream againt his lips when he entered me. 

“Pl-please. Want it. Wanna come, wanna be filled. Alpha, please. Hajime, please. Please!” I cried out when Hajime would only fuck me slowly. I heard him growl before he started to move faster, making me cry out as wave after wave of pleasure overcame me. I couldn't stop the moans, whines, mewls and whimpers that bubbled out of me, as I got closer and closer to my climax. Hajime placed his hands on my hips and moved until I was sitting in his lap, and I let out a loud moan, as my eyes nearly rolled back as he seemed to go even deeper inside. I carefully lifted myself off him, before all but slamming back down. I couldn't even form words, only whimpers and moans until I finally came, where I bit down on Hajime's mark as I bathed in the afterglow of my own orgasim. After a few minutes, I started to lovingly lick Hajime's mark as he kept moving, building me up once , as he whispered soft remarks about how I was beautiful and how he loved me and our pups until I was shaking and sobbing in his firm arms before I came once more when his knot caught and he bit down on my mark. As we both started to catch our breath, I noticed that he was purring softly to my own purr, which made me smile softly. 

"Your such a good Alpha, Hajime." I said before I lovingly kissed his mark, making his arms tighten around me some. 

"You take such good care of our pups and I." I said as I placed another kiss on his jaw. 

"You rule our kingdom with such kindness, but your are still firm when needed." I said as I placed another kiss to his jaw, just away from the one I placed before, before I continued to name all the good things he has done for me, or for the kingdom until I looked him in the eye with a loving smile. 

"What's the last one?" Hajime asked me softly. 

"Always loving me. Giving me back my memories of us as young pups." I said before I moved his hand from my hip to my stomach. 

"Loving our pups." I said before I drew him into a soft kiss. Once I pulled away, I kept my hand on his cheek, as I sat my forehead against his. 

"I will always love you and our pups." Hajime said softly before he kissed my nose making me giggle. 

"I would gladly do everything once more, as long as it ment you would be my one and only Omega. My Queen." Hajime said before he carefully moved until he was laying on his back, me on his chest, in a way that was comfertable for us to wait out his knot and for my stomach. I rubbed my cheek on his neck some as I was lured to sleep by his scent, warmth and purring. 

"Eh? Tendo and Ushijima are leaving?" I asked about a week later.

"Yes, I tried to get Ushijima to let Tendo stay while he deals with his mother, but Tendo refused. I think he hissed at me." Hajime said and I sputtered out a laugh.

"Well, I can't stop them, since Tendo is agreeing to go." I said as Hajime rubbed my stomach, with a hum. 

"How's the new team?" I asked. 

"There are still a few mishaps here and there, but they are working together efficently like you said." Hajime said and I chirped in delight, before I smelt an angry omega. 

"That's not me, or Makki-Chan." I said before I carefully stood up, and left, Hajime right on my heels. I followed the scent until I was standing outside Suga's office. I glanced at Hajime, before knocking softly, and openinig the door slightly. 

"Suga-Chan?" I asked and I heard a sniffle.

"Come in, Tōru." He said softly and I shooed Hajime away, before walking in. I found Suga nesting crying and angry. He nodded to my unasked question, and I carefully got into his nest, where I pulled him into a hug. 

"What's wrong, Koushi?" I asked and he hiccuped, slowly relaxing to my scent.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great news, Koushi!" I said with a smile. 

"I know, but I wanted to wait until after you gave birth, because of the stress! I love my job, but." He said before he let out a heart breaking sob.

"I know you love your job but you can hire someone to work under you." I said as I continued to soothe him with my scent as well as talk him into hiring someone to work for him. We ended up falling asleep for a short while in his office, before I was woken up by my stomach growling. I rubbed my stomach.

"Alright, alright. Mommy will feed you." I said making Suga laugh some, before we both left his office. We were giggling and eating in the dinning room, when Daichi walked in, making Suga and I both stop what we were doing. 

"I'm sorry. Did I interupt something?" He asked.

"No." 

"Yes." Suga and I said at the same time and I shot Suga a look.

"No, you didn't. I was just getting ready to leave, to go find Hajime." I said.

"What? Tōru!" Suga said, hissing my name and I smiled before I leaned over slightly. 

"He is your husband. You will have to tell him before he starts putting it together himself. Besides, he loves you, everything will be fine." I said in a whisper before I stood up and left, after Daichi told me, Hajime was training with the knights. Once I got to the training grounds, I watched from the balcony smiling as I saw Hajime abliterate his knights in the fights, until he was the only one left standing. I sat my hand on my stomach after I felt a flittery movement, that shocked me some before I smiled. I sat my other hand on the railing.

"Hajime, when you have a moment can you come here!" I said in a soft but loud voice making him look up. 

"I'll be right up,Tōru!" He said before he gave a short speech to the knights. Once done, he nodded at one knight, that I saw was Kuroo, who was leaning against the wall, watching with his ever shy mate, Kenma. I silently laughed at Kenma's attempt to merge with Kuroo, before Hajime walked off and I waited for about three mintues before, he was in front of me. I crinkled my nose slightly because of his smell, making him chuckle before he lightly pecked my lips. 

"I'll take a bath in a moment, my love. What's on your mind?" he asked, as he carefully wrapped his arm around my waist, as we started to walk. 

"Well, first off. We are going to need a new nurse, soon." I said and he furrowed his brow some. 

"Does Suga, not want his job anymore?" He asked. 

"He still wishes to be the head nurse, but he will need someone to work under him now." I said.

"I do not follow." Hajime said and I laughed before we got to our chamber. Once Hajime was in the tub, I carefully sat down in a chair that was close by.

"Is he sick?" 

"Not exactly." I said. 

"Then why do I need to get another nurse?" 

"Suga is pregnant, Hajime." I said and he stared at me in shock, before I saw him start to do the math. 

"Daichi's rut and Suga's heat week, from last month." He said and I nodded. 

"Then why was Suga mad?" 

"Suga wanted to wait until after I gave birth, because of stress." I said.

"That makes sense." Hajime said before he let out a sigh.

"I'll send out a message for a new nurse, but Suga and you have final say of who it is. After all, you two will need to feel safe when the time comes for the pups to come." Hajime said and I hummed before he washed off. Once he was out, and dressed, I took the towel from him, and dried his hair, while he craddled my stomach. 

"How have the pups been?" 

"Our pups are fine. They did wake me up from my nap that Suga and I took, because they were hungry." I said making him smile some. 

"Do you need another nap?" Hajime asked and I shook my head. 

"No." I said and he hummed before I finished drying his hair. We then spent most of our time, cuddeling in our nest, where he kept me entertained with stories from his time at war, this time not leaving out any of the horrors, since I refuesed to kiss him when he left out those parts. I nodded along as I wrote down different tactics that could work, and back up ones until dinner. I noticed that Suga was glowing more than usual, while Daichi was swelling with pride, which made me smile. 

"Well, someone is full of pride." I said with a cheeky smile, making Suga giggle while Daichi blushed, making Hajime slightly shake his head. 

"Oh, hush Cousin. You had it even worse than I, when you found out you were going to have pups." Daichi said as he pointed a finger, making Suga and I giggle, while Hajime just shrugged grinning. Over the course of the month, Suga and I chose the new nurse Shimizu Kiyoko, a young but level-headed Alpha, who arrived with her nervous omega, Yachi Hitoka who took up to Suga. Hajime also sent out the new part of the army with Matsun and Kyotoni as backup. I was in my nest in the library with Makki, both of us talking as I kept his mind off of Matsun.

"Hey, Tōru." 

"Yes, Makki?" I assked. 

"Is it wrong for me to long to marry Issei and bare his mark?" he asked me quietly, and I looked at him softly before I took both of his hands in mine, squeezing them softly. 

"No, it is not. Matsun loves you Makki. And I know you love him. You positiivly glow when you are with him. Everyone knows you two are meant to be. It's only a matter of time." I said making him blush and small some. 

"Just like you are meant to be with your Alpha." 

"Yes, just like Hajime and I. Suga and Daichi. Shingeru and Kyotoni, as well. It will never be wrong for you to long for his mark or for you to marry him." I said before we hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I am alive and well. I did lose power for a little under thirty-two hours, but I am back. It's still raining, due to what's left of TROPICAL storm Florence, she is moving at about three MPH, as well as being stuck inbetween a high pressure and a low pressure, meaning more rain for more days. Other than that, my area of North Carolina is relativlly fine. Minor flooding is expected, some roads blocked from fallen trees, (people already moving most of the trees). I don't have any damage to my house, YAY! Anyway, here's a short but sweet chapter as a thank you for the love and support you have all given me as I write this story and for the kind words I recieved before the storm. I love you guys!


	21. Chapter 21

I was fixing to enter my sixth month, when I felt Hajime's anger through our bond making me stop sewing blankets for our pups. I placed a hand to my mark, with a soft whimper before I carefully exited the nest Hajime and I shared. I carefully pulled on a dress, that I was glad was loose but still tight enough, that helped hold my stomach and my still developing breast. I pulled my hair back, and clipped it with my courting gift from Hajime, before leaving. I followed Hajime's angry pull before I found him in his office.

"Hajime." I said in a soft tone, making him look up. I almost flinched from the sheer amount of anger that was in his eyes, before he closed them, and attempted to control his rage. I walked towards him until I carefully took his face into my hands. 

"Why are you so angry, Alpha?" I asked him softly.

"I've just recieved good and bad news." He said before he carefully pulled me into his lap, softly caressing my stomach, making our pups flutter around some. I waited a few heartbeats, for the news. 

"Matsun, Kyotoni, and the new part of teh army have managed to defeat majority of the other Army with minor injuries." Hajime said and I knew that was the good news. 

"What's the bad news?" I asked softly. 

"Kyotoni wrote. Matsun was captured. Every time they get close to rescueing him, they threaten to kill him and send back his head." Hajime said as he slightly tightened his hold on me. 

"Their King wants an audience with us." Hajime said. 

"Accept their King's audience on your terms. That he comes here with Matsun alive and unharmed." I said after a few moments of collecting myself. 

"I'll be the one to personally tell Makki-Chan the news, meaning all of us Omega's are probably going to nest together by the ballroom." I said. 

"I'll be sure to have the extra pillows and blankets broughtt here, plus a few of them with my own scent. I'll post beta guards just outside the room, while Alpha's at the end of the hall, and just below the window." Hajime said and I nodded. 

"Send word to the police to stay alert for the visiting army. I don't care who they are, these are our people, so they are allowed to enforce the rules as always. Have the knights be ready to draw weapons when needed. I want the police to politely escort any one, Alpha, Beta, Omega, or pup straight home, if they feel threatened with the other army. Until the Army arrives, and leaves I don't want any Omega to be walking by themselves. Have them be with a trust worthy Alpha, Beta or a family member. Pregnant citizens, and Pups will always take first prority." I said before we both went over several things until I kissed him softly. 

"We will get through this together." I said softly and he nodded before I left to go find Makki. I found him, fixing to take a walk in the garden. 

"Makki." I said and he stopped walking. 

"Tōru, I was just going to walk in the garden. WOuld you care to join me?" he asked. 

"I'm afraid not. I have something to tell you, instead." I said and he lost his smile. 

"Are you ill? The pups, hurt?" he asked with worry. 

"I am fine, and so are the pups. I do believe if I was ill, or something was wrong with my pups, Hajime would be forcing me to stay in a nest." I said before i held out my hand. 

"Come with me." I said and he worriedly took my hand before I lead him to the nest by the ballroom. We got in, and I looked at him in the eyes. 

"Hajime has received good news and bad news." I said before I let out a careful breath. 

"The good news is that, Matsun, Kyotoni and the rest have successfully managed to defeat majority of the other Army with minor injuries." I said and I saw Makki swallow some. 

"What's the bad news?" He asked.

"Kyotoni wrote. Matsun was captured. Every time they get close to rescueing him, they threaten to kill him and send back his head." I said softly before I was bathed in waves of sadness, worry and Makki's terror. A moment later, he let out a wail, before he was sobbing in my arms, as he carefully held me in a way that wouldn't harm my pups. I continued to hold him, as the rest of the omegas came in, until the nest was nearly taking over the whole room as we tried to calm Makki down. 

"He can't die." Makki said softly when he could finally breath. 

"I haven't told him, that I love him." Makki got out in a softer voice before he let out a hiccup. 

"I want to marry him. I want to bond with him, and evetually carry his pups." Makki wailed out before he was sobbing loudly once more, making all of us cry, Suga and I the most due to us being pregnant. Makki eventually cried himself to sleep, before a soft knock was heard before the door creaked open slightly revealing Watari. 

"I'm sorry, for disturbing you Queen Iwaizumi, everyone. Your mates, and the others have sent your food over." Watari got out in a soft voice and I nodded allowing him to come in, pushing a cart. He did this twice, before he bowed. 

"Ring the bell when you've finished. I'll be in the hall if you need me." He said with another bow before he walked out, softly shutting the door behind him. It took all of us some convincing but we got Makki to wake up and eat before he went back to sleep, holding onto me. I shifted slightly, to get comfterable before I let out a soft whine.

"Everything alright, Tōru?" Suga asked me softly. 

"Just a bit sore." I said softly as I loosen the ties on my chest, before I sighed in relief. The rest of us Omegas, talked quietly as we kept the calm aura so Makki wouldn't drop in his sleep until we all fell asleep one by one. 

It took a week to get a response, but the other King accepted our terms, before everything was started, causing controlled chaos, and Hajime somehow convinced Matsun's parents to stay in the palace, leaving the bakery to be left to Matsun's sister and her mate. I was rubbing my stomach, as I stepped in the kitchen making everyone stop before they bowed with kind smiles. 

"What can we be of service, Queen Iwaizumi?" They all asked. 

"Got anything sweet that won't be missed for the feast?" I asked with a nervous smile making a few chucke before both Matsun's moms walked up. I gave them a sad smile.

"Hajime and I will make sure that you get your son back." I said softly. 

"We know." They both said and I allowed them both to hug me and softly rub my belly before they lead me out into a small room, with a table that was for me, where they gave me my usual gooseberry pie, bacon and cheese. I ate some, before I looked at them. 

"I. Um. Can you two give me some advice, since I don't really know what I'm doing?" I asked them softly as I sat a hand on my stomach, making them both brigthen up, just a fraction.

"Of course." They both said before they sat down. 

"Well, the first one I will say is, this. Do not fight against your Omegan instintics. You feel the urge to nest, you go nest. You feel the need to just nest right by your Alpha, do it. Craving his scent, nest in his scent, or ask to be heavily scented by him." Matsun's Omegan mom, Lillian said and I nodded, since I have been doing that. 

"Same goes for your cravings. Do not fight them. It gives you an easier pregnancy." Lillian said and I nodded with a happy smile, making them both chuckle some. 

"For your, ah. I'm sorry, but do you let King Iwaizumi, help with your ah, sore, ah, breast?" Matsun's Alpha mother, Michelle asked with a bright blush. I blushed myself.

"I do." I managed to say. 

"Oh, don't worry, Queen Iwaizumi. Michelle was very much the same way with both our grown pups." Lillian said and I giggled as Michelle's face turned a bright shade of red. 

"From this point until shortly after you give birth, I don't recommand lifting anything heavy, or anything life threatening." Michelle said with her face still red but not as bad.

"Your milk should fully come in any day now, or right at the start of your eighth month. Due to the milk, you will experience some leaks, so do not panic if the front of your dress startes to get wet. I recommand you keep some soft but semi-thick cloth over your, nipples to help keep the front of your dress dry." Lillian said before they both gave me more advice until a messanger arrived, letting me know that it was time to head to the throne room. I carefully stood up, and placed a hand to my stomach, smiling softly at them. 

"Thank you. It eases my mind that I can ask you two for advice." I said. 

"It was our pleasure, Queen Iwaizumi." They both said. 

"Tōru." I said. 

"it was our pleaseure, Queen Tōru." They both said.

"May I ask the both of you somethinig about your son, and Makki?" I asked.

"We love Hanamaki. He makes Issei extremly happy. He's head over heels in love with him." Lillian said.

"Makki loves your son as well." I said before I let out a slow breath.

"What are your thoughts about pre-marriage bonding?" I asked.

"To be honest, that's what happened with Lillian and I. I would like for them to be married for their bonding, but I know that nothing will break them apart, so I'm not against it." Michelle said as she rubbed her neck.

"I don't care if they are married or not. I want Hanamaki to be apart of my family one way or another!" Lillian said and I laughed softly.

"Good, because I have a feeling that's what's going to happen, once Matsun and Makki are back together." I said.

"Fair enough." Michelle said and Lillian got a sparkle in her eyes.

"Grandpups!" She said and I laughed some.

"Possibly." I said and i hugged them, once more before leaving. I got the the throne room doors, and Makki smoothed out my dress, before placing my crown on my head. I took his hand in mine. 

"Hajime and I will get Matsun back, I promise." I said and he nodded before I hugged him.

"When Matsun is back with us, sneak off with him." I said softly and he stiffen. 

"Tōru! I can't do that! That's not right!" He hissed as he pulled back gently. 

"Why, because you two aren't married?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't care, besides I'm giving you permission, to go do so, and so have his parents. You love him, and he loves you. And, I may or may not already gave bits and pieces or your marriage to him, already planned." I said making him blush heavily. 

"Takahiro, what is your heart and instincts telling you?" I asked him softly, and he looked down. 

"To confess and sneak off to bond." He finally said and I cupped his face.

"Don't fight your insticts. I will personally see to it that no one disturbs you two. I love you Makki, for all the times you've taken care of me, now let me repay those times back." I said and he smiled at me. 

"Thank you, Tōru." He said and I smiled. 

"You'd do it for me, if it was the other way around." I said and he nodded before we entered the throne room. I walked over to Hajime, and he wrapped his arms around me. He placed a soft kiss to my stomach, before he stood up, and give me a soft and loving kiss before he scent marked me heavily, causing me to purr softly. Once done, I looked at him, before scent marking him back. I then leaned over, where I whispered everything to him. Once done, I leaned back and he nodded his approval. A moment later, a knight ran in breathless.

"They've arrived! They are entering the front gate of the castle now!" He said before he bowed. 

"Thank you." I said before I kissed Hajime once more, making sure he smelt like me, before going to my own nest-throne. I handed him a pillow and a blanket, where he quickly scent marked them. I chirped some before I placed the blanket over my lap, and the pillow on my back. A few moments later, the doors opened once more, with Kageyama leading, glaring more than normal.

"Welcome back, Kageyama." Hajime said and he bowed. 

"You and the rest of our men, may all go rest up. Spend time with your Mates until dinner. You've all earned it." I said. 

"Thank you for your kindness, Queen Iwaizumi." Kyotoni said before he bowed and all but ran out of the room, to go to Shingeru, the others following suit, leaving just the opposing Army with their King. I took them all in and noticed that Matsun was in the middle looking more exasuted than normal. A moment later, I heard Makki's whimper before I widend my eyes. Oh, shit. He just went into heat. I thought and Hajime stiffened some. All of our Alpha's stiffend ready to draw their weapons, to defend Makki. I watched as Matsun's eyes widend. First with horror, than followed by anger, then one that clearly read he was going to protect what was his. 

"Matsun." I said and he looked at me, with sharp, almost feral look in his eyes, that let me know he was fixing to enter his own rut. 

"Go." I said and that's all it took for him to let out a fierce snarl, as he threw the other men off him. I heard a snap that made me wince before he was already going towards Makki. 

"Issei." Makki got out in a weak voice, before I watched as Matsun hugged him tightly.

"Go, take care of your mate, Matsukawa." Hajime said and I noticed that it was the same amount of energy he used when he forced Ushijima and that one council men to apologize to me. 

"Thank you." Matsun said gruffly before he carried a whimpering Makki out, and I managed not to smile to the other Army as I heard Makki confess, with Matsun's followed. Once they were gone, I looked at the guard that was standing at the door. 

"Let Matsun's parents know that he is home, and what's happened. Block off access to their room, as well." I said. 

"Right away, My Queen." She said before she slipped out. 

"What an extrodenary breeder you have, King Iwaizumi." The other King said and I managed to keep a collected face, but I felt a sting of pain from what he called me. 

"I've brought gifts from my kingdom for you." he said before a chest was brought forward. 

"A few bottles of my finest wine." He said and then he looked at me.

"And a lovely necklace and dress for your breeder." He said and I felt another stab of pain at that word, before one of his men tried to walk up to me, holding both the necklace and dress. Necklace my ass, that's a damn collar! I thought in rage before I hissed at the knight making him stop at the steps that led to my nest-throne. A moment later, Daichi walked ouot taking it from the knight and I relaxed as he brought it towards me. 

"I'll burn the collar." I saw him mouth, before he held out the dress for me. I twitched my lips some in silent thanks before I touched the dress. I frown at the material. I moved my hand up and widend my eyes in horror at the unmoving material at the stomach and chest.

"What's the material in the dress?" I asked. 

"It's called a corset." The king said and I clicked my tongue before looking at him. 

"You allow your omegas to wear such itchy material, as well as restricing material in the chest and stomach area? That's not healthy more so for pregnant Omegas." I said before i looked at Daichi, who already held rage in his eyes but was keeping a neutral scent. 

"Brùth iad an dà chuid." I said and Daichi nodded before he walked off with a bow. I saw him hand it off to a beta, silently giving out the same order I did. I watched as horror appeared on the young betas face before they went back to neautral, bowing before walking away.

"Interesting, breeder you have, King Iwaizumi. Do you normally allow them to order others around like so?" The other King asked and I glared at the opposing king coldly, causing every knight to withdraw their weapons, quickly surrounding the army, with Daichi the one to be the one that would quickly behead the other King. 

"You will not talk about our Queen like that. Correction. You are not allowed to talk to any of our omegas like that, if you with to live, King David of the North, past the sea." Daichi said. 

"Is this how you treat guest, King Iwaizumi?" King David asked with a sneer. 

"Normally, no but we will continue to do this if you and your men do not follow the rules of our country. More so, since you gifted my Mate with a collar, that no Omega wears in our Kingdom, as well as a dress that would possibly kill my pups!" Hajime said and a moment later the doors opened once more, to reveal Duke Bokuto. 

"Duke Bokuto. It has been a long time since you've come." I said and he bowed.

"So it has been, Queen Iwaizumi. I apologize for the disturbance." he before he I noticed the scroll in his hand. He somewhat unrolled it behind his back, and I saw the words **men sailing across the sea** before it rolled back up. 

"It's fine. Would you care to stay for dinner?" Hajime asked. 

"If you wish me to I will." 

"Indeed." I said before I looked at Kuroo. 

"Kuroo, why don't you show Duke Bokuto to the other room, and give him some of the seòladh." I said and Kuroo nodded 

"Right away, My Queen." he said with a bow before he looked at Bakuto who bowed. 

"Thank you, My King. My Queen." He said before he left, where I heard him talking loudly with Kuroo as they both caught up to one another. 

"Oh, what an excellent choice, my love." Hajime said and I looked at him to see he had a twinkle of pride in his eyes for not giving away anything.

"It was either that one or Jūreivis." I said. 

"Both excellent choices." Hajime said and I hummed in response before looking at King David and his men once more. 

"I will have you know, that if you and your men do not follow the laws of our kingdom, you all will face the charges with breaking them." I said as I sat up a bit straigher, with a strong look in my eyes.

"Any one of you seen, heard or smelt harrasing any of my Omegas in the castle or the citizens, will be arrested and immedatly sent to the Alpha-Beta reform school, where you will be collared until you learn to treat my Omegas correctly. If seen, heard or smelt harrasing any of my Omegas again after already being sent to school, you will be exiled, locked away or killed." I said. 

"Dispite the name everyone calls us, we are anything but savage. The savage is only applied to how we win wars. Any Alpha's or Beta's that are found harassinig an Omega after the Omega has clearly said no, or that they didn't feel safe are arrested by the police, and once realesed after they go through their re-education, they are forced to wear a collar that can't be cut, or ripped off, until they are seen treating Omega's properly for three years straight without any incedients. If an Alpha or Beta is seen still treating Omega's bad after that, they are exiled, locked away or killed in extreme cases. Luckily we haven't had to kill anyone since I was crowned King." Hajime said and I just knew that he got a dark look on his face. 

"But that is a case i will be willing to change if we have to." Hajime said making every one of our knights let out a potent scent that was filled with the promise of death when needed. 

"You will talk to MY Mate with the respect he deserves, and you will not call him a 'breeder.'" Hajime said venomusly spatting out the last word, making a few of King David's men flinch. 

"You will address him, as Queen Iwaizumi. Nothing else, and you will say it with respect. One wrong move in our country will lead to your demise, followed shortly by your kingdoms." Hajime said and King David gritted his teeth, with a snarl, while his men seemed to be okay with it.

"Your knight broke one of my knight's legs." King David said. 

"Kiyoko will deal with him." I said and just as I said that the door opened to reveal Kiyoko and Suga. 

"Kiyoko. One of King David's knight's has a broken leg. Can you take care of it." 

"Of course, My King." She said with a bow before she pointed to two of our knights, and they immediatly put away their weapons before carrying the knight out for her.

"Lead them to their rooms." I said. 

"Right away, Queen Iwaizumi." all the knights said before they put away their weapons, and escorting King David and his men out of the throne room, once the doors where shut, I moved the blanket and carefully walked over to Hajime. Once I was in front of him, he carefully pulled me into his lap, and kissed me like a starving man, leaving me breathless when we pulled away. 

"I do not like him." Hajime said softly. 

"I don't either. Is that what he truly thinks of me? Just a breeder?" I asked.

"You aren't a breeder. Your smart, and beautiful. Yes, your pregnant, but it's a gift. I beautiful gift from love. And do not start thinking like him. Remember what I told you when you asked about Tendo?" he asked and I blushed heavily, making him smirk. 

"I would make that a reality." He said and I lightly smacked his chest making him chuckle.

"What was written in the scroll?" he asked me softly. 

"Men sailing across the sea. Are you sure this is the only way?" I asked against his lips. 

"He's not going to change his mind, about our kingdom, you or any Omega. His men seem more than ready to change their minds." Hajime said and I nodded. 

"Alright. I trust you." I said softly. 

"If it goes south at dinner, Bokuto and Kuroo have already agreed to get you and Suga out of harm." he said. 

"Then, let us pray that it doesn't go south at dinner." I said before I got off his lap. 

"Where are you going, my love?" he asked and I sent him a smile.

"We have some time until dinner. I wanna cuddle with my Alpha." I said and he hummed before getting up. I slipped my hand into his before we left. I pressed my face against his bond mark. 

"That dress was itchy. The so called, 'corset', would most likely have restriced my breathing, as well put a large amount of pressure on my stomach. That dress would have really harmed or killed our pups." I said softly and Hajime held me tightly but still gentle.

"You will never have to see that dress again." 

"I know I won't. Daichi already said he was going to have the collar burned, before I told him to have the dress burned as well!" I all but screeched making Hajime chuckle. 

"That's a good thing, my love." Hajime said before he softly kissed my bond mark, making me instantly relax in his arms. We exchanged a few tactics here and there, soft words of love and soft kisses until dinner. We walked in and it was almost just like the first time, minus the opposing King and his men. We walked in further before getting to the head of the table. Hajime helped me sit down before pushing my seat in some, causing my fellow Omegas to do the same. Hajime sat down and the Alphas sat as well. I looked over to Bokuto.

"How is Keiji-Chan, Bokuto?" I asked and he looked at me with love in his eyes at the mention of his mate. 

"Keiji, is doing well. He's asked me to send his reguards for not coming with me, due to his parents coming to visit." He said and I smiled some. 

"That's good. Due tell him, to come visit soon. I do miss our talks together." I said.

"I'll tell him once I'm home." Bokuto said before dinner was servered, causing tension to appear. 

"King Iwaizumi, I commend you for the tactics you had your men use." King David said and I glanced at Hajime who has tightened his hold around his knife, before he brought his cup to his lips, taking a few sips. 

"I would say thank you but the tactics used were not created by me, nor were they created by my Cousin, Daichi, or any of my Knights." Hajime said and I watched as King David furrowed his brows. 

"Then, I commend your war general." 

"Wrong." 

"Council?" 

"Wrong." 

"Then who created them?" King David asked.

"Queen Iwaizumi, did." Kyotoni said before he went back to eating making Shingeru shake his head at his Mate's actions. I sent him a look, and he nodded when he glanced at my stomach. I raised an eyebrow before I sat a hand to my stomach, and shifted slightly in my seat. Once done, he nodded once more, and I managed not to scream with joy. 

"Something wrong, Tōru?" Hajime asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I just had to adjust in my seat, that's all." I said with a loving smile before I turned my attention back to King David. 

"You made those tactics?" He asked with shock written on his face, while horror was in his eyes, forcing a smile full of pride to be painted onto my face. 

"I did, make those tactics. I'm also a natural politician." I said as I watched disgust form in his eyes. 

"I see." He said and I formed a fake smile, before I stole Hajime's roll. 

"So tell us, King David. Why did you sail across the sea?" Hajime asked. 

"I had intentions to take back the land that was once mine." He said and I raised an eyebrow. 

"And what land would that have been?" I asked since I made sure to throughly study my old kingdom's history, as well as the history of my current kingdom. 

"What was once the Jewel Kingdom, is now the Oikawa kingdom. The Jewel Kingdom used to be ruled by my family, before we were forced to flee across the sea." King David said and I managed not to snarl out that he was a liar. King David told me lies until dinner was over. Bokuto stood up. 

"Thank you for the lovely meal, My King, My Queen. It was very delicous, I praise your chiefs." he said before he barely glanced at King David with death written in his eyes, before he looked at us once more, with peace and awaiting orders. 

"I'm sorry that I cannot stay but I do have my Omega waiting at home." He said. 

"It's find, Bokuto. Do be a stranger." Hajime said. 

"Give Keiji-Chan, my message and I wish you safe travels." I said with a kind smile.

"I will, thank you, My Queen." He said before he glanced down at my stomach. 

"I wish you a healthy pregnancy as well, My Queen." He said and I sat a hand to my stomach.

"Thank you, Duke Bokuto." I said.

"Good Night, everyone." He said before he bowed and left. Kyotoni and Shingeru left, after I saw Shingeru whisper in his ear, before they both bowed wishing me a healthy pregnancy and a good night to everyone. 

"I must say, you do have some find food here, King Iwaizumi." King David said. 

"Thank you." Hajime said before he held out a plum for me. I licked my lips before taking it from him, gladly eating it, while King David and his men where shown to their rooms, leaving Suga, Daichi, Hajime and I alone in the room. 

"He's lying." Suga spat out, eyeing the apple pie in front of me. I carefully slid it over, making his eyes sparkle before he gratefully dug in. 

"We know." Daichi, Hajime and I said. 

"I don't like him in the castle, Cousin." Daichi said. 

"You think I like it? He gave a collar, and a pup killer dress as a gift!" Hajime all but yelled, making Suga and I both place a protective hand to our stomach. 

"I personally made sure they were both burned." Daichi said. 

"Thank you." I said. 

"Hey, pass me the cheese and the chicken leg." Suga said and I saw Daichi's look of horror cross his face before he did as asked. 

"Sweet mother of God, this is delicious!" Suga said after he mixed the cheese and chicken together in the apple pie. 

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. 

"Let me try." I said and he moved the pie some, and I grabbed some with my fork. I ate it before scrunching up my face. 

"It's not one I'd recommand." 

"More for me then!" Suga said as he went back to happily eating, while dicussed some thing until I started to get sleepy. 

"Make sure to send food for Matsun and Makki." I said in a soft voice as Hajime carried me to our room.

"I will." Hajime said and I rubbed my check on his chest some.

"I love you, Alpha." I said and he rubbled.

"I love you too, my Omega." Hajime said before I started to fall asleep. Hajime pretty much had to change me before carrying me into our nest. I was almost asleep when I felt him kiss my stomach.

"Daddy loves you, pups. I will protect you and your beautiful mother until the end of time." I heard Hajime say softly and I barely opened my eyes to look at him. 

"The pups love you to." I said softly before I was asleep. 

During King David's stay, he was getting ruder and ruder, towards us, me especially before Hajime finally snapped. 

"I'm going to make his death seem like a hunting accident." He snarled as he paced the length of his office, after he propsed a huntring trip with King David. 

"Do make it seem realistic." I said as I rubbed my stomach. 

"Are you sure you'll be fine, while I'm gone?" he asked in a softer voice.

"I will be fine, I promise. I'm just going to spend most of my time sewing for our pups, or in Suga's office nesting. I've already agreed to have a guard close by as well." I said and he sighed before he dropped down in front of me. 

"I'm sorry he's made you feel bad." 

"It's not your fault, that he's to much of an dimmwitted alpha." I said before I pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

"Besides, I know your going to make it up to me later." I said and he growled before kissing me, making me giggle into the kiss. 

"I'll make it up to you over and overe again until nessasarry." he said as he held me to him softly.

"I know you will, and that's part of why I love you." I said before I pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"But you need to get ready for your hunting trip." I said and he sighed but agreed. We left and he quickly changed from his normal attire into some hunting clothes. As he was getting dressed, I watched him rubbing my stomach when I felt sharp movement, under my hand causing me to jump some, before I looked down at my stomach. I smiled softly as I rubbed my stomach once more, before I walked over to Hajime. He looked up at me. I smiled before taking his hand and placed it on my stomach. It took a few moments before there was another kick, making his widen before he got onto his knees. I could feel him peppering kisses to my stomach making me giggle. 

"Be good for your mother. I'll be back to all of you before you know it." Hajime said in a soft tone, that made my heart melt. I ran my fingers through his hair, with a soft coo, making Hajime tilt his head back some, so I could look him in the eyes, all the while he kept his lips on my stomach. I could feel his lips moving, but I could hear what he was saying, but he was looking up at me softly, so I knew that it was something filed with love. We stayed like thos only for a few moments, with our pups kicking softly until they decided it was nap time because they stopped moving. Hajime rose up and gave me a loving kiss until he pulled away. Hajime finished getting ready before we left. I stood off to the side as he and King David packed their horses, before Hajime walked over to me. He sat a hand on my stomach. 

"Be safe out there." I said softly. 

"I will. Don't stress yourself or the pups to much." He said. 

"I won't." I said before I kissed him softly. He lingered for only a moment before he was walking away, quickly climbing onto his horse. I sent him a smile, before he turned and they both left. I stood there for several moments, before I turned and walked away, with Kuroo not to far away. As we headed back in, I noticed someone along the wall, which made me stop. 

"Something wrong?" Kuroo asked and I nodded to the wall. 

"Do we normally have someone stationed at that side of the wall?" I asked as I looked at him. 

"No, we do not." he said before he leaned forward slightly. 

"Also, not our colors. It's one of HIS!" he hissed before he looked at me. 

"I'll take care of this immediatly."

"Don't kill him or her, just yell. Bring them to the throne room. I have a lot of questions, I need answers for." I said before I reached out, setting my hand on Watari's shoulder. 

"Watari will take over until then." I said and Kuroo nodded, before he bowed. A moment later, he was quickly going towards the wall, while I walked with Watari. 

"If I may, why am I taking over Captain's shift right now?" Watari asked. 

"I noticed someone along the wall. Kuroo said it's one of HIS, not ours. I agreed to Hajime that I wouldn't walk without a guard when they are here, and Kuroo wanted to bring them for questions." I said. 

"Oh, that makes since." He said and I nodded before I looked at him. 

"Tell me, do you have a mate?" I asked and he nervously chuckled. 

"Not at the moment, My Queen. I've been very busy with my duties that I haven't been able to get around to courting anyone." He said.

"I see. When this is all over, take some time for yourself." I said and he looked ready to argue before he shut his mouth. 

"I'm not going to get anywhere with an arguement, am I?" He asked and I slightly shook my head no, making him let out a slow breath. 

"If you wish it, then I shall." He said before we fell into a safe silence until the throne room. 

"Do you wish for anything?" he asked as I allowed him to help me into my seat.

"Some tea and a few cookies would be fine." I said. 

"Michelle and Lillians?" He asked.

"Naturally." 

"Any tea in particular?" 

"Any herbal tea will be fine." I said and Watari nodded. 

"Any word on Matsun and Makki?" I asked and Watari rubbed the back of his neck some. 

"Yesterday was Matsun's last day of his Rut. Unclear about Hanamaki. I'll be sure to let the chiefs to send food as always." Watari said and I nodded before he was gone, with Daichi walking in. 

"Ah, hm. What's wrong?" He asked and I told him. Once done, he nodded before he sat down on the steps. 

"How are your pups?" 

"They're good. They were kicking earlier, actually." I said and he looked at me.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Yes, though they seemed to think it was time for a nap, after whatever Hajime said to them." I said and Daichi let out a laugh. 

"How's Suga's pregnancy treating you and him?" I asked. 

"Good. Thankfully like you, he doesn't get sick. He's emotions are everywhere, and so are his cravings but I wouldn't trade it for the world." He said as he got a love-sick expression on his face. I went to open my mouth to say somethign when Watari came in with my tea and cookies, making my eyes sparkle. I was almost finished eating my cookies when the doors opened reveal a messanger. 

"I've brought word of the army sent north across the sea." He said and Daichi held out his hand. The scroll was passed to him and I nod, giving him permission to step closer. I read over it, picking out details comparing them with Daichi. We just finished reading the report of the men, sucessfully taking over the kingdom, without harming any of the citizens, as well as starting the reform when the doors opened to reveal a slightly banged up Kuroo and King David's Knight. 

"Let me go! I will not let that bastard live any longer than he has!" The knight yelled and I raised my head slightly, as he let lose a pissed off Alpha scent.

"Do not yell, in front of the Queen." Kuroo said in a cold voice as he pushed the other knight to his knees. 

"Why were you sneaking alongside the wall, after my husband and your King left?" I asked.

"Because I was going to sneak out, to kill the bastard, King David." He said and I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do tell and do not lie, either, for if you lie, Daichi will tell me immediatly." I said with a look meaning his punishment wouldn't be pretty. 

"That bastard took everything from me! He killed my pregnant mate! He killed my sons. I will not let that happen again! Let me go, please! I don't care what my punishment is after, but please!" The knight begged while he looked completly broken. I glanced at Daichi to see he was nodding, letting me know he was telling me the truth. 

"Let him stand." I said and Kuroo backed off. 

"He only agreed to go with your husband so he can kill him. He wants you. He doesn't care about your pups, he wants you." He said and I widen my eyes in horror, protectivally covering my stomach. 

"Tell me everything, and make it quickly." Daichi said and the knight spilled everything. Once done, I felt cold, and was worringly rubbing my stomach as my pups started to kick hard and I winced at one. 

"Bring Hajime back." i said and Kuroo looked at me. 

"How?" Kuroo asked and I let out a hiss when the pups kicked even harder than the first time. 

"Nevermind, I know how. I'll make this quick." Kuroo said.

"Bring a few guards with you!" I managed to yell before he was gone and I was leaning back against my chair, breathing slowly as I started to hum to soothe my pups. 

"You okay?" Daichi asked.

"The pups decided now was a good time to wake up." I said. 

"Let me get Suga, to see if another pregnant Omega can help." Daichi said and I managed to nod before I was left with Watari.

"Hey Watari. Do me a favor and bring me those really fluffy pillows when Daichi and Suga arrive." I said. 

"Right away." He said and a moment later, Suga all but ran in, where he helped me into my nest getting in himself. It took a few moments, before the pups kicking lessoned and I sighed in relief. Suga started to hum, as he let out a much needed calming scent as Watari brought in those pillows I asked for, where I placed them around and under me until I was more comfterable. 

"What's wrong with the pups?!" Hajime asked loudly as he ran in what seemed to be half an hour later.

"Daichi, quickly explain." I said as I sat my head on Suga's shoulder. 

"If I didn't know you had an evil personality under your pretty looks, I'd call you an Angel." i said and Suga let out a laugh. 

"Right back at you, Tōru." Suga said. 

"I see." I heard Hajime said in a deathly calm voice, while his eyes burned with extreme rage that promised death. 

"Bring me the Bastard, Pup killing King David!" He yelled before he looked at Watari. 

"Gather the rest of his men. I want to know their stories as well." 

"Right away!" Watari said before he ran out. Suga moved some and Hajime dropped down just outside the nest, placing his hand on my stomach. 

"Are you sure the pups are fine?" he asked. 

"What exacltly did Kuroo tell you?" I asked. 

"That you and the pups were in danger." He said.

"The pups are fine, minus the harsh kicks they gave me earlier." I said and he let out a slow breath before he turned around as King David's men where shown in. 

"King Iwaizumi, what seems to be the problem?" One asked. 

"Tell me. What do you think about your king?" I asked and they all looked at one another before looking forward once more. 

"We follow him out of fear, not respect." They all said and that made Hajime lean forward.

"How so?" 

"He threatens the lives of our Mates. Whether they are pregnant or not. It's worse if we try to speak out." One said making Hajime start to simmer in his anger, before they each took time to tell their stories until Hajime was one small push from snapping. 

"I see." He said before Daichi handed him the scroll from earlier. 

"Good. Show this to them. I want their input." Hajime said as he started to flex his hands. I shifted before wrapping my arms around his neck, where I pressed a kiss to his bond mark. He relazed only a little bit, because he reached back and touched my stomach. 

"You promise our mates are safe?" 

"We fight savagely, but my men are trained to enter and fight without ever harming a citizen." Hajime said. 

"Your mates and pups are safe." I said and they all shared one look. 

"We already know our descion. May we say it in front of King David?" They all asked. 

"Of course. You can all sit to the side." I said and they all bowed before doing as such. I ended up having to sit in Hajime's lap to keep him somewhat level-headed at the current situation. He was content with rubbing my stomach, as I talked quietly about names.

"Kentarō, I've told you I'm fine!" I heard Shingeru yell and I started to laugh some, making Hajime raise an eyebrow. 

"Then why have you been sick, for the past two weeks?!" Kyotoni all but yelled back. I watched as Hajime put two and two together before he chuckled. 

"I'm pregnant you dumbass!" Shingeru yelled before there was a thud making me giggle. 

"Can someone make sure, Mad-Dog-Chan is okay?" I asked making a few knights chuckle before one stepped out. 

"So that makes, three offical pregnancies." Daichi said making Suga and I smiled proudly. 

"With a major possibility with Matsun and Makki." Hajime said into my neck, making me giggle. 

"Then, we better be prepared for a wedding soon." I said. 

"And the fighting festivle." Suga said. 

"Then our pups." Hajime said and I felt his soft smile on my neck, making me rest my head on his as we waited. 

"Wait the fuck, I am a King let me go!" King David all but roared, and rolled my eyes at that, before he was shoved to his knees by Kuroo, and Duke Bokuto. 

"Duke Bokuto, what brings you here?" I asked. 

"I was planning on hunting today, when I bumped into Kuroo. He told me everything and I said I'd help." He said. 

"Thank you." Hajime said before he gently patted my thigh. I moved back into my nest, and cuddled with Suga. 

"You know. We opened our doors to you and your men, with hopeful minds for the end result." Hajime said calmly.

"Your men, have been nothing but respectful to me, my Mate, the staff, and the citizens." Hajime said calmly once more before he whole aura changed. 

"You on the other hand have been nothing but a disrespectful liar. You've been rude to MY MATE, the QUEEN of the country you are a GUEST in." Hajime said before he stood up. 

"You made a horrible first impression with me in the first place, when you called my MATE, a breeder." Hajime said, venomously throwing out the last word.

"Then you made it worse, when you attempted to gift MY MATE, with a COLLAR, and a dress that would have HARMED or KILLED MY PUPS! Because of those, I already marked you down as an enemy." Hajime said just slightly raising his voice when needed, still in a venomous tone, that would have made me shiver, if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't even smell his anger. He's doing that scent change thing, again. I thought as I furrowed my brows at that some. 

"Then at dinner on your first day, you insulted MY MATE'S intelligence by not commending him for the tactics HE came up with to STOP YOU!" Hajime snarled out as he started to circle around King David.

"You then, LIED about why you were here. The current Oikawa Kingdom never belonged to you or your ansestors. It has always been in the OIkawa family, until now. When, King Oikawa, sadly passes away, the kingdom will fall into my hands, per King Oikawa's request." Hajime said and I got a sad look in my eyes at the thought of that, but I knew in my heart he was telling the truth. 

"During your stay, you just got passivly ruder and ruder to MY MATE." Hajime said in a calmer voice, but I could see all the rage that was inside him. 

"I was originally taking you out hunting so I could kill you." Hajime said before he stopped circling King David. 

"But thanks to my Mate, I found out some very interesting things about you." Hajime said before he grabebd King David's face in a harsh grip. 

"You killed one of your men's mates, who was pregnant alongside his already born pups. You threaten to do the same with the rest of your men, to ensure that they follow you. They don't respect you, they fear you, which isn't how a King should be. A king should be resepected by their men, to unsure their loyality. IN fact, your men have something to tell you." Hajime said as he let him go, and backed off. 

"We revoke our pledge to you, Bastard King David." All of King David's men said before they turned, so they were looking at me. I slightly raised an eyebrow before they all got down on one knee, moving as one. 

"We pledge our alligence to King and Queen Iwaizumi of the Savage Kingdom." They all said. 

"Do you pledge to follow the laws of the country?" I asked. 

"We pledge." 

"Do you pledge to protect the citizens from any attack? Whether it be from Rogue Alphas to a serious threat?" I asked. 

"We pledge." 

"Do you pledge to protect your Queen and the royal Pups?" Hajime asked. 

"We pledge." They all said and I looked at Hajime who seemed to nearly burn with satisifaction, before he nodded accepting their oaths.

"Your men, are not yours anymore. They are ours." I said alongside Hajime, before nodding at Daichi who then walked forward showing King David the scroll. 

"You have nothing." Hajime said before he grew a dark look on his face.

"Lastly, you had the same plan as I did. You accepted my offer to go hunting because you wanted to kill me. You also wanted MY MATE, not caring that he bares MY BOND, and is carrying MY PUPS! Just for wanting my mate, should be the one reason why I kill you." Hajime said making the room turn cold for several moments before Hajime let King David go, though I noticed bruises starting to form.

"What? Your just going to let me go?" 

"Oh no. Your still going to die, but it's not going to be by my hand." Hajime said before he looked at me. I saw his unasked question and I pointed to the broken Alpha, who stepped forward with uncertaincy. 

"You killed his Pregnant Mate, and pups. He'll be your exucutioner." Hajime said before Kuroo and Bokuto all but carried King David who was cursing us.

"Inform the council about what has happened." Hajime said. 

"Send the calmer form of what happened to the people as well." I said. 

"Will do, Cousin." Daichi said before Hajime carefully carried me out. 


	22. Chapter 22

King David got a trial. Well, it wasn't really a trial. More of an explanation to the people on why King David would not be seen leaving the country alive before the broken Knight, walked out. I rubbed my stomach, before walking away with Suga since neither of us would stomach the scene that was fixing to happen. Suga went to his nest, while I headed to Makki's room, so I could check on him. I knocked and heard a soft groan, before I slowly opened the door, to see Makki asleep in his nest, with no sign of Matsun. I sniffed the air to see that Matsun's scent was about an hour old, so I walked in, shutting the door behind me. I sat just outside his nest, and brushed his hair out of his face, making him rub his face against my hand some.

"Hi, Tōru." He got out softly. 

"Hi. How you feeling?" I asked him. 

"Tired and a bit sore." He said, and I smiled some at that. 

"But, I feel whole." he said as he tilted his head some, allowing me to see his bond mark. 

"It's a nice feeling, isn't it?" I asked softly, and he nodded before he held out his hand. I took it only see a sparkle. 

"Wait. Is this what I think it is?" I asked, and he nodded with a blush. 

"Issei. He. He almost didn't spend my heat with me, even when I was begging." Makki said as I looked at his engagement ring. 

"He finally gave in, when I started to cry. When I woke up, after we bonded, he gave this to me." 

"What'd he say?" I asked with a grin.

"I don't remember to be honest, because I was already shocked, but I did say yes, before my heat overtook me." Makki said with a bright blush, and I giggled some. 

"Come. Let's get you a bath and fed before you catch up on much needed rest." I said, and he nodded. Once he was washed and finished eating, he got dressed in a simple night dress, and moved stuff in his nest just slightly before crawling back in. 

"How are your pups?" He asked tiredly. 

"Good. They've been kicking a lot, though." I said, and his eyes lit up. 

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded before I carefully moved my chair closer. I then placed his hand on my stomach, and he widen his eyes some, as they moved before they placed a soft kick against his hand, making him smile brightly. 

"Oh my gosh." Makki said softly and I smiled some. 

"I'm still wrapping my mind that they are almost here." I said. 

"I've noticed that this whole time you've said pups, instead of pup." Makki said and I hummed some. 

"I don't know why, but it's just a feeling that I'm carrying two, and not one. Even if I am just carrying one, at least, I made extra clothes." I said and Makki let out a giggle. We talked for a little bit longer before he fell asleep. I smiled before I left, shutting the door softly after me, before I turned around and almost screamed. 

"Matsukawa!" I hissed, and he held up his hands. 

"I'm sorry, please don't stick your Alpha after me. Please tell me your pups are okay?" He asked in a panicked rush and I placed a hand to my heart and the other to my stomach. I took a couple breaths to calm my heart as I rubbed my stomach. 

"The pups are fine, and I won't stick Hajime on you." I said before I looked at him. 

"How long have you been here?" I asked. 

"Two minutes. I wanted you and Takahiro to have some time together after this past week." He said with a blush and I smirked. 

"Alright. Go back to your Omega, then." I said making his blush even worse, as I started to walk away. 

"Oh, and I've been plotting your wedding the whole time. Your moms are amazing." I said, and he blushed even more, making me laugh, before I waved slightly. I found Hajime in his office, and he raised an eyebrow when I walked in. 

"Did you tease Matsun?" 

"A bit, yes." I said, and he chuckled. 

"Don't worry, I did the same when he was here." he said as he held out his arms. I settled in his lap, while he wrapped his arms around me, making me happily snuggle up against him being careful of my stomach. 

"Ugh." I said.

"Something wrong?" 

"It's hard to get comfy when your fat, carrying pups, with sore breast!" 

"You’re not fat." Hajime said in a soft tone.

"You try getting pregnant, then!" 

"If I could I would." Hajime said before he placed a soft kiss on my bond mark, forcing me to bite my lip so a whimper wouldn't escape. 

"I can help with your sore breast, though." He got out huskily against my neck, and this time I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped, especially since he was breathing right on my bond mark, sending sparks down my spine. 

"P-Please." I managed to say before he was standing up with me in his arms. He quickly carried me into our chamber before he let my hair down. He looked at my dress.

"Do you care about this dress?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Good." He all but growled out huskily before he ripped my dress off being careful of my breast and stomach. I shivered when the air hit my nipples, before Hajime carefully laid me in our nest. He backed off just enough, letting me get comfy, before he was kissing me breathlessly. Once he was satisfied with my panting, did he start kissing his way down my neck. 

“Do you think I’ll get some milk today?” He asked thickly, after he placed a kiss right by my nipple forcing a whimper to burst out of my lips. A moment later, he lightly licked my nipple making me gasp when I felt a couple drops leave. Hajime looked at me, before he licked my nipple making me let out a whimpery-moan, while Hajime groaned. A second later, he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked, groaning once more. 

"Your milk is thicker, and sweeter." Hajime got out without ever moving from my nipple as he gently tended to my other breast. 

“Want me to take care of you, Tōru?" He asked, and I keened. 

"Please." I said before Hajime went back to sucking. I whined with need as Hajime suckled. The feeling of my milk flowing freely, being suckled sweetly and pulled out of my breast was incredible. Hajime knew just how to use his tongue to make the milking more comfortable on my tender nipples. I whimpered, and keened as he suckled before I gasped when he gently pushed two fingers into my entrance. 

"Hajime." I managed to say before I slowly started to move my hips to his movements. By the time he had drank all my milk, I was sobbing and whining for his knot. 

“Alpha,” I whined out after a few sniffles. “Fuck me.” I managed to say without a whine and Hajime hummed.

"No." he said and I all but let out a pathetic scream as he removed his fingers. 

"I'm not going to fuck you." He said, and I was already on the verge of crying, but he started to kiss me.

"I'm not going to fuck you, because I'm going to make love to you." He said, and I sniffled before he wiped a few tears away. He backed off some, and I would have cried out for him, if it wasn't for my instincts all but screaming at me to get onto my left side. 

"Left. Help me to my left." I said, and he did careful movements, until I was on my left side, before he started to pepper me in soft kisses, making me giggle before I let out a gaspy moan when he slid in. 

"You’re so beautiful." Hajime said as he moved, at a steady pace, making me whimper and moan. 

"Your so damn beautiful and I'm so grateful that your mine. That you are carrying my pups. My beautiful Omega." he said against my skin, making me chirp in happiness before he started to mouth my bond mark, making a loud and needy whimper to escape with my moans. 

“Pl-please. Want it. Wanna come, wanna be filled. Alpha, please. Hajime, please." I cried out with sobbing whimpers, as I felt tears run down my face, after what felt like hours, from the intense pleasure I was feeling. Hajime hummed before he lightly bit down on my mark, making me cry out.

“Alpha, Hajime, al-alpha- please. Want it. Please.” I said as more tears ran down my face. A moment later, Hajime bit down on my bond mark fully, and I cried out as I came. Once I was down from my high, I could feel his knot and I shivered in pleasure as I carefully rocked my hips back, letting out a pleased purr from the shocks that went through my body at the feeling, before Hajime carefully wrapped us both in a blanket. He softly kissed my bond mark, making another purr slip out. 

"I love you." I said in a soft and dazed voice. 

"I love you too, Tōru. I love our pups as well." Hajime said as he rubbed my stomach softly, making my heart flutter.

"Only a couple months left, until they are here." I said softly, and I could feel Hajime's grin on my neck. 

"I can't wait." He said as he placed a soft kiss to my shoulder, making me hum in agreement, before I slowly started to fall asleep. Over the course of two weeks, I helped Matsun's parents, plan Makki's and Matsun's wedding when Hajime walked in. He stopped and looked at all of us. 

"I'll leave, if I'm disturbing." He said quickly, and I shook my head. 

"You’re not disturbing much. Just planning Makki and Matsun's wedding." I said, and Hajime started to rub the back of his head. 

"What did you do?" I asked making Lillian cover her mouth, so she wouldn't laugh. 

"I didn't do anything, but I did talk with Matsun." 

"What about?" I asked. 

"He doesn't want a very large wedding. Mainly his family and a few friends." Hajime said, and I sighed in relief. 

"Good, because that's what we already had for him." I said, and Hajime nodded before he laid down, resting his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, until I could feel his slow breaths against my stomach, letting me know he was asleep. I smiled some, before I continued my conversation with Lillian and Michelle. Makki came in and agreed to everything we had done, before he sat his head on my shoulder. I smiled at him, as he played with his ring with a fond expression. 

"So, you’re going to be Takahiro Matsukawa soon." I said, and he blushed brightly, making me giggle before I felt a kick.

"Oh." I said softly as I sat my hand on my stomach.

"Thank you, Pups. Just what I wanted. A kick to the head." Hajime said groggily as he started to sit up, making Makki and I giggle. At the end of the day, we already had preparations going for the wedding, and everything was done before the week was up. Suga, Shingeru, the rest of the Omega's and I got Makki ready before it was time for him to officially become Takahiro Matsukawa. Their ceremony was short and sweet, before we all sat for dinner, where Makki and Matsun were both the center of attention.

"How are you feeling?" Hajime asked me softly as he sat his hand on my stomach. 

"Happy knowing that my best friend is mated and married to the love of his life." I said before I looked at Hajime, as I sat my hand on top of his. 

"And I'm happy that I married and mated my best friend and will be birthing his pups soon." I said, and he let out a soft but happy rubble that made me giggle. 

"Does the King have any words for the married couple?" I heard, and Hajime looked away from me. 

"Keep your Mate happy is all I can say." He said before he looked at me, making me smile some before I looked at Matsun. 

"You break his heart, it won't be pretty." I said with a smile, making Matsun sweat while Makki shook his head with a small smile. After a couple hours, Matsun and Makki left, with Hajime and I following soon after since I was almost falling asleep in my chair. 

"Good morning, Queen Iwaizumi." I heard close to a month later, and I opened my eyes to see a beta maid. 

"Good morning. Where's Hajime?" I asked as she helped me sit up, before helping me prop up in the nest. 

"King Iwaizumi, left earlier to prepare for the fighting festival. He asked that I wake you up for breakfast, before I helped you get dressed." She said.

"Oh, dear. I forgot that was today." I said softly before she carefully moved a trayful of food and placed it on my lap. 

"If I have missed something you wish to have please let me know." She said.

"No, this is fine. Thank you." I said, and she curtsied. 

"Please ring the bell when you are finished. I'll be in the hall." She said. 

"No, stay. I feel like I have been out of the loop for a while. Please, catch me up on some matters." I said, and she nodded before she grabbed a stool, sat down and started to talk while I ate. Once I was full, she placed the tray outside, before helping me out of the nest. I sat down, and she quickly brushed my hair. 

"Is there a particular way you wish for you hair to be done?" 

"As long as it's in a braid, and I have my courting gift from Hajime in it, I don't care." I said, and I saw her nod in the mirror before she got to work. Once done, I smiled at her. 

"It's beautiful." I said, and she blushed, stuttering out a soft thank you before she helped me get dressed. 

"Is this too tight on your chest?" she asked. 

"It's perfect." I said. 

"And your stomach?" She asked. 

"It's perfect." I said before she backed off. 

"Thank you." I said.

"It is my job, to help, My Queen." She said. 

"Even if it wasn't your job. Thank you." I said, and she curtsied some, before she grabbed my crown. 

"I um. I cannot put your crown on." She said, and I waved it off. 

"It's fine, I'll put it on before we leave." I said, and she nodded before we left my chambers. Once I had waddled my way, to the front gate, Makki smiled at me before he took my crown. He then placed it on my head, carefully placing my hair back into place.

"How are you feeling, Tōru?" He asked.

"I'm good. How are you, Takahiro?" I asked and he all but glowed making me giggle before I noticed something slightly off in his scent. I slightly raised an eyebrow before I leaned closer some, sniffing. 

"Taka?" I said as a question before I leaned into his ear, making sure to cup my hands so no one could lip read. 

"Are you pregnant?" I asked him softly and he stiffened.

"What?" He asked me.

"Are you pregnant? Your scent is off some, and I'm not talking about how you have Matsun's scent with yours now that your bonded to him." I said softly before I backed off, so I could look at his face. He was silent for a long time, before he placed a hand to his stomach. 

"I." he said but stopped. 

"Come on. We can talk about in the carriage." I said before taking his hand in mine. Kuroo nodded at me, before he helped me in, before doing the same with Makki. 

"Do you really think?" Makki asked me softly. 

"I mean, it's a possibility. I mean, you two did spend your heat while he was in a rut together. Plus, your honeymoon." I said softly. 

"Mind if I join?" Suga asked.

"No, come on in, Sugamomma!" I said, and he laughed some, before Kuroo helped him in. 

"Don't forget me!" Shingeru said before Kuroo help him up as well. Suga and Shingeru both sat down, before looking at Makki. 

"Shut up!" they both hissed out, making him blush heavily, before he covered his face with a whine. I let out a soft laugh, before I pulled Makki into a hug. Once he was calm, he removed his hands but still let me hold him, as he sat a hand on my stomach, before he placed his other on his stomach. 

"You'll know for sure soon." Suga said softly making Makki nod before we quickly changed the subject, so no one would suspect something. A few moments later, the carriage was moving. We were almost to where the festival would start when Makki all but slapped a hand over his mouth, looking a bit pale. I widened my eyes, before I started to let out a soothing scent. He removed his hand after a few moments but was still a bit pale. 

"Well, that confirms it." Suga said making Shingeru and I giggle, while Makki groaned some. 

"I swear, if I don't get to my husband I will throw up over the side." he said softly making me continue to let out a soothing scent until we arrived, where I waved at my people with a smile, making them cheer. All our mates walked up and helped us out. I smiled lovingly at Hajime, making his brow raise some. 

"Something happen?" he asked me softly and I hummed before bringing him into a soft kiss, before resting my head on his shoulder.

"Makki seems to be pregnant." I said softly in his ear, before I pulled back. He looked at Matsun, who was currently holding Makki to his side with a soft look, but I could see the worry in his eyes at Makki's paleness. 

"Would seem so. How are our pups?" 

"They seem to be asleep still." I said as he rubbed my stomach some. We stayed like this for a few moments, before he carefully started to lead me to where Suga, Shingeru, Makki and I would be sitting during the festival, which turned out to be a giant nest-thrown. 

"We just did the basic padding, so the finer details will fall to you, and the others." Hajime said, and I nodded before I kissed him softly once more. The four of us quickly got to work before we were all satisfied with how it looked. Hajime gave a short speech, thanking everyone for coming and for those participating, before he went over the rules, and that our laws were still in effect for our citizens as well as visiting ones. After that, did the festival truly start.

"Mind if we join you?" I heard, and I smiled at Keiji-Chan, who was with Kenma.

"Come on in." I said, and they carefully got in when I noticed Keiji's stomach. I slightly gasped, making Keiji blush.

"I had a feeling in my first month, but didn't have it confirmed until my second month, when I didn't get my heat. I just started my third month." He said and we all started smiling and congratulating him.

"What about you Kenma-Chan?" I asked, and he shyly shook his head.

"I. I don't think I'm ready for a pup yet." He said.

"That's fine. Just take your time with Kuroo-Chan." I said with a comforting scent. He nodded before we all watched, our mates fight. As it went on, Michelle and Lillian were the ones to bring us fresh baked goods, and food, gossiped a little before heading back to work, Lillian sending me a knowing look after a glance at Makki's stomach. 

"I can't believe I am saying this, but hand me the gravy and the cookies." Makki said after a soft moan, causing the rest of us to laugh some, before complying. We all watched as he mixed cookies into the gravy before taking a bite.

"Sweet mother of God, this is good." He said, and I laughed before we all went back to eating. Sometime after we finished, our mates came up, reeking of sweat and dirt, making all of us scrunch up our noses. 

"How are the three loves of my life?" Hajime asked after a soft kiss. 

"Full. You stink." I said, and he chuckled before he pushed some of my hair back.

"Sorry, but I will bathe once back at the palace." he said. 

"You better, because I refuse to sleep in our nest, with a smelly husband." I said.

"That goes for you to, Kou." Keiji said making his husband, deflate some in horror before he quickly yelped out a yes, while the others silently agreed. Soon they went back to fighting until it was just Bokuto, Daichi, Matsun, Kyotoni, Hajime and Kuroo left in the ring. A moment later, Bokuto threw Kuroo out of the ring.

"Ouch." I said softly, while Kenma just shook his head some. 

"He'll be fine. Just a little sore." Kenma said.

"it's usually Daichi, Bokuto and Hajime being the last ones in the ring." Suga said. 

"Daichi's usually thrown out by Kou, then it's just Kou and your Husband." Keiji said and I nodded before Hajime kicked Kyotoni out of the ring, causing Kyotoni to land on his back. Kyotoni laid there for a moment, seemingly stunned and out of breath for a few moments.

"Ouch." I said softly and Shingeru nodded in agreement before Kyotoni finally got up. He shook his head some, keeping his normal glare on his face before he walked over. 

"I'll go deal with my husband." Shingeru said and I smiled at him making him blush. 

"Oh, hush." He said before he stood up.

"Have fun." Suga and I said, and he silently mocked us before he left, making the rest of us giggle. Makki sat his head on my shoulder with a soft yawn. 

"Why didn't you warn me I'd be so tired?" He asked softly, and I smiled some at him. 

"It comes and goes." I said, and he hummed but seemed happy with everything. I watched as Hajime pushed Matsun out, leaving Daichi, Bokuto and himself in the ring, just like Suga and Keiji said. It was like a silent agreement, between the three of them because they backed off allowing one another to breathe. I could feel Hajime sparing a small glance at me, and I smiled at his direction, as I absent-mindly rubbed my stomach since our pups were moving. 

"Oh." I said softly as they kicked my hand. 

"What's wrong?" Suga asked and I placed his hand on my stomach, where the pups started kicking once more. One by one, everyone else felt my pups kicking, making them all smile brightly. 

"They've got some strong kicks." Suga said and I hummed in agreement.

"They do." I said before I looked back at Hajime who was mid-fight with Bokuto and Daichi. 

"Just means they take after their father." I said as pride was written in my voice. After several minutes passed, it was Daichi being the first one out of the ring. He laid on the ground panting before he sat up. 

"Is he laughing?" I asked and Suga hummed. 

"He knows he will never beat Hajime, but he can't help but love the thrill. He's always taken his defeats with a smile and a laugh. Daichi and Hajime have always respected each other, and they both take their roles seriously. Daichi uses this time to get rid of some frustrations on the other Alpha's though." Suga said, but whispered that last part, that made us other Omega's giggle. 

"Kou does the same, with the other Alpha's. We had a difficult time when we just started courting. None of the other Alpha's truly took him serious because of how childish he can be. Even know some of the Alpha's doubt him, but each time the festival comes around or when someone makes me upset, he quickly changes their minds about our mated status." Keiji said with a fond look on his face as he placed a hand on his stomach. 

"I'm positive he will be even more protective of me, now that I am carrying his pups. More so, when they are born." Keiji said and I smiled before Bokuto was pushed back but not enough to get out of the ring. 

"I see why Hajime says that Bokuto is one of his strongest men." I said and Keiji seemed to glow with pride about his Alpha being praised. The fight seemed to be at a standstill, before I slightly winced at a sharp kick that was aimed at my ribs, forcing me to suck in a breath. 

"You okay?" Suga asked me, and I let out a slow breath before I turned with a small smile. 

"Just a strong kick that's all." I said as I let out a reassuring scent. 

"You sure?" he asked me, and I nodded as I started to rub my stomach in a soothing way. 

"You might want to tell that to your husband, then." Keiji said and I raised an eyebrow before I turned to see Hajime had Bokuto a couple feet outside the ring. I went to open my mouth, but Hajime stood up straight from his double over panting, looking me dead in the eye with worry. I smiled softly, as I sent calming thoughts through our bond mark, causing him to relax just a little bit. After several moments, he walked over to Bokuto and helped him up. They shared a few words before clapping each other on the shoulders with smiles, while our people cheered for Hajime. Hajime gave another short speech, before he and the rest of our Alpha's walked over. I carefully stood up, keeping a hand to my stomach, before Hajime was in front of me. 

"How are you three?" He asked. 

"We are fine. The pups did decide to aim a kick to my ribs though." I said, and he blinked before he looked down at my large stomach, placing both his hands on it.

"Don't kick your mother's ribs, please." Hajime said softly before he kissed my nose some, making me giggle as I scrunched up my nose. 

"You really stink." I said, and he chuckled once. 

"I'll bathe at the palace." He said, and I scrunched up my nose once more but knew he would. We stayed for about another hour enjoying everything before we headed back to the palace. Where Hajime thankfully took a bath. I dried his hair, while he rubbed his thumbs across my stomach, with a content look on his face, before he kissed me with enough love that I felt my heart flutter, before I carefully laid down after changing into a soft and loose nightdress. 

"Cuddle me." I said, and he chuckled some before he complied. He softly rubbed my stomach, causing me to softly purr, which he responded back with his own purrs, until I was asleep. Hajime woke me up for dinner, and I whined. 

"No!"

"Please, you and our pups need to eat." he said softly, and I pouted.

"I'm not leaving the nest!" I snapped out.

"You won't have to. I'm going to have your dinner brought to you. Just name what you want." He said softly, making me press my lips together before I told him. 

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." he said before he softly kissed me. He left, and I carefully reached over and grabbed my sewing. I started to hum an old lullaby, I remembered from my childhood, as I sewed until Hajime came back with food. I placed my sewing aside and carefully ate until I was full, where I went back to sewing. Hajime and I were laying down, me on my left, just looking at each other with soft looks as he kept a hand on my stomach. I leaned forward some, and softly kissed him, before resting my forehead against his.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you and our pups, more than you can imagine." He whispered before I slowly fell asleep. I woke up in the morning, to fluttery movements on my stomach. I let out a soft yawn, before I opened my eyes only to see Hajime was pressing soft kisses to my stomach, which made my heart soar. I smiled softly at the sight before I started to run my fingers through his hair, making him tilt his head some to look up at me. 

"Good morning, my love." He said before he pressed another kiss to my stomach. 

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"I'm hungry, and I gotta pee." I said, and he nodded before he helped me out of the nest. Once back inside the nest, he softly kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back with your breakfast." he said softly, and I nodded before he handed me my sewing materials. Once, Hajime came back with food, I gladly ate before I was full. 


	23. Chapter 23

I was in my office going over some reports, when one caught my eye. Huh. Ushijima is taking over as King with Tendo as his Queen, after having his mother thrown in jail for attempted murder and assult on the pregnant soon to be Queen. Good for him. I thought before I put it to the side, and went back to work. I was just fixing to take a break when I felt pain rip through my body, but the worst of it was from my bond mark. The pain was almost enough for me to drop to the ground. I waited several moments before I shook my head, and almost stumbled out of my office, where I saw a beta running.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, making him stop for just a moment.

"It's the Queen." He said.

"What happened to Tōru? Are the pups okay?" I asked.

"The Queen is going into labor! I'm sorry, but I must go." He said before he bowed and ran off. A moment later, Daichi came.

"Sorry, but you know the rules, Cousin." Daichi said and I nodded before I allowed him to drag me out of the castle, no matter how much I wanted to go to Tōru. I shattered another log as another round of pain ripped through me.

"Hajime, I know your annoyed but you really should be careful before you end up hurting yourself." I heard Matsun say and I stopped to look at him. 

"I'm not annoyed. I can feel his pain, and it fucking hurts. I'm in pain because he's in pain giving birth to our pups." I all but snapped out only for Matsun and Daichi to look at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"You can feel his pain?" Daichi asked.

"Yes. It's fucking painful." I said as I put a hand to my bond mark as another wave of pain ripped through it.

"That should be impossible. I've never heard of an Alpha feeling their Mates pain in childbirth." Daichi said.

"Neither have I." Matsun said.

"Look. I don't care what you two do. Research to your hearts content about it. Just tell me when you think you have enough whatever." I said as I grabbed my abondand axe. 

"Ya, sure." Daichi said and I went back to cutting logs. As the day went on, I kept myself busy so I wouldn't go to Tōru no matter how much I wanted to. It was about an hour until dinner when the pain I was feeling suddenly stopped, which made me stop, my hand already flying up to my mark. I just stared at the forest as I felt for Tōru's presense, where I almost sobbed in relief when I could feel how tired he was, but glad to know that he was still alive. I waited with baited breathes before a beta ran up. I looked at him, as he doubled over panting.

"The Royal Pups have arrived. Your Mate calls for you, My King." He said once he could breath. Once I heard those two sentences, I was gone, already on my horse speeding back to the castle. I didn't even come to a stop when I got off my horse in the front courtyard, where Kuroo took the reins. 

"Congratulations, My King. Go see your pups." I heard him say and I nodded dumbly before I ran in. I got to the birthing room to see Suga and Makki just outside. Suga was smiling as he saw me, as he held his own stomach. 

"Congratulations, Hajime. Tōru and your pups are waiting for you." 

"I'll send for food, for you and Tōru." Makki said and I nodded before they let me through. I peaked in to see Tōru holding two bundles, and I swallowed heavily before I walked in fully, making him look at me with a tired smile. 

"Tōru." I said softly before I made my way over to him. I gave him a soft but firm kiss, before I peered into his arms to see our pups. A moment later, Tōru shifted until he was carefully handing me one. 

"That's our oldest, Keitaro." 

"And this one is, Hibiki." 

"They're perfect." I said with a smile before I carefully leaned down and kissed Keitaro's head, where small puffs of chestnut brown hair were hiden away by his blanket. I looked over at Tōru to see that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. I carefully stood up, and sat Keitaro in the bassent, before I did the same to Hibiki. I helped Tōru get adjusted in the cleaned birthing nest. 

"Sleep. I'll stay with you and our pups until it's time to eat." I said softly and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Your a great Alpha. Your going to be an even better Father to our pups. I love you, Hajime and I'm so happy that your my Alpha, even when I annoy and piss you off." He said with a sleey smile and I let out a soft chuckle. 

"Your going to be a wonderful Mother to our pups as well. I love you, Tōru and I'm always going to love you, even when you annoy and piss me off, because I know that's just another way for you to show that you love me. It shows me that you care for me. I'm so happy that your my Omega, that your the Mother to our pups. I'm going to make damn sure nothing happens to you or our pups for as long as I live. Even in death, I will protect the three of you." I said before I kissed his forehead, causing Tōru to smile softly before he was out like a light. I silently grabbed the chair and sat down beside the bed, but turned my attention to my pups, to see that they were both asleep. 

"I promise on my life that I will protect the two of you, and your mother. I love you all so much." I said softly as I gently brushed my finger across each of their cheeks. About an hour later, there was a soft knock on the door, before it opened to reveal a beta. 

"Matsukawa-San's Omega, sent me with the Queen and your food." She said softly and I waved her in. She pushed in a loaded cart before she looked at me.

"Daichi also told me to tell you that he'd take over for a week or two so you can help the Queen with the Royal Pups. Word has already gotten out that the Royal Pups were born, so everyone is celebrating. I do believe it will end up lasting a week." She said and I let out a chuckle.

"Thank you. Pass, Daichi my thanks as well, and that he shouldn't stress out his Pregnant Omega either." I said.

"Of course, My King. Do you need anything else?" She askedd.

"Uh, can you bring down a clean set of clothes for me, and a blanket or something. I'll be staying here until Tōru wishes to go back to our nest." I said.

"Of course. I'll be back momentarly." She said with a bow before she left. Once the door shut, I gently woke up Tōru.

"Hm. What's wrong? Our the pups hungry?" He asked with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, our pups are still sleeping. It's dinner time." I said.

"Hm. Food sounds wonderful." He said with a smile and I helped him sit up before carefully placing the tray over his lap. We ate in comfterable silence before I drew him into a soft kiss, that I made sure compelled all my emotions. 

"I love you so much." I said softly as I rested our foreheads together. 

"I love you too, Hajime." He said just as softly as I did. 

 

Three weeks later, I was back in my office, when Daichi walked in. 

"How's fatherhood treating you?" Daichi asked and I let out a somewhat tired laugh.

"It's great. Thank you for taking over." 

"You'd do the same if it was the other way around." Daichi said.

"Of course. Anyway, why'd you come in?" I asked.

"Matsun and I did some digging on why you could feel Tōru's pain."

"Oh. What do you have?" I asked.

"The only record we found was one that showed up around the time of the True Alpha." Daichi said and I furrowed my brows at that. 

"I spoke to Kenma and the others that helped Tōru give birth, and they said that Tōru was hardly feeling the pain at all."

"Glad I was of use, then." I said.

"What, no shocked reaction to being the closest thing to the True Alpha?" Daichi asked me with a teasing smile.

"I've had my own theories on why I could 'convince' other Alpha's of what I want. Tōru has as well, but this just comfired it. Thanks." I said. 

"Anytime. I'll let you get some work done, before you go back to your mate."

"You go to your Mate. YOur going to be a Father anyday now as well." I said and he laughed.

"I know. I'm terrified."

"You'll be fine." I said before he left. 

~Close to a year later~

 

I smiled as I watched Hibiki and Keitaro play in their nest, when I was wrapped in familar arms and scent. 

"Your such a good Father. Thank you for allowing me that nap." Tōru said into my ear and I turned so I could look at him. 

"And your a wonderful mother. I'm not going to sit back and let you do all the parenting. Besides, you needed the nap, since you helped the nurses with Kenma's birth." 

"I just hope Kenma's pup doesn't end up having Kuroo's hair." Tōru said and I chuckled at that before I softly kissed him. 

"I'm glad our pups inheirted your hair." 

"And they both have your eyes. I just hope they don't inheirt your almost perminate scowl." Tōru said but he kept his smile.

"Let's hope they only have my perminate scowl for important reasons." I said.

"Mm!" I heard and I turned my attention to our pups. 

"Hello my lovely pups. Were you good for your father?" Tōru asked, which caused Keitaro to laugh, while Hibiki reached out.

"Mm. Mm." Hibiki blabbered out, and I widend my eyes some. 

"M. Momma!" Hibiki cried out and I felt my eyes started to water.

"Oh, come to mommy, pup." Tōru said as he scopped him out of the nest, before smothering Hibiki in kisses, making Hibiki cry out in laughter. I scopped up Keitaro making him cry out in his own laughter

"Daddy!" Keitaro said and I smiled before I copied Tōru's actions and smothered him in kisses. 

"I think a little celebration is in order for their first words." I said.

"I think a small celebration would be just fine." Tōru said with a smile, as he carefully held Hibiki as he wiped away a tear that slipped out. I kissed his forehead before we headed out to get the small celebration started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have one more chapter I want to write, so prepare for the ending to happen soon. Anyway, I want to say thank you for all the reads, Kudos and comments everyone has given my story, it really does mean a lot to me. I'll start writting my second story here soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short and fluffy chapter. I love you all.


End file.
